Mon maitre
by Calidora Black
Summary: Minerva et Severus nous racontent leur histoire et comment leur relation D/s a évolué en une famille heureuse pendant que leurs collègues et amis découvraient l'amour. (Années 1981-1994/ Autres pairings : Poppy/Aberforth, Pomona/Filius, Rolanda/Amelia). ADULTE/BDSM/Traduction
1. Introduction à la soumission

_Bonjour à tous._

 _Voici la traduction de la fic anglophone écrite par Saeshmea "My Master" , que j'ai décidé de traduire. C'est la première fois que je traduis une fic donc vos commentaires sont là pour m'aider à progresser._

 _Il y a, à ce jour 134 chapitres publiés dans la fic originale_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic comme moi je l'ai aimée._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Introduction à la soumission

 **.**

 **Auteur : Saeshmea/ Traduction Calidora Black  
**

J'hésite alors que mon doigt est posé sur la sonnette dorée d'une porte noire en bois de l'Allée des Embrumes. Peut-être que je devrais juste rentrer chez moi, je ne suis pas à ma place. Le bâtiment à l'air abandonné, aucun bruit ne vient de l'intérieur, mais je sais que je suis à la bonne adresse.

Je l'ai lu dans un article consacré à cet endroit, alors que j'étais dans la salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste il y a quelques semaines, au milieu des magazines à disposition pour les patients et les visiteurs. Je l'ai trouvé dans la section Psychologie de _Médecine Magique d'Aujourd'hui_ intitulé : _Sexe et soumission_. Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que je regarde habituellement pour m'instruire, mais à ce moment-là, il me semblait préférable et bien plus divertissant que la section consacrée aux amputations magiques ou l'article précédent qui parlait du deuil de personnes proches.

Bien sûr, je savais que certaines personnes appréciaient ce genre de comportements sexuels, mais je dois avouer que j'ignorais totalement qu'un monde complet existait autour de cela, avec ses propres règles, et des lieux dédiés à cela. _La Maison de la Soumission_ est l'un d'eux, et selon l'article, j'étais au bon endroit.

J'entre. Un homme torse-nu me reçoit très poliment, comme un concierge d'un grand hôtel élégant.

« Bonsoir madame, puis-je prendre votre manteau ? » Dit-il en m'aidant à quitter mon manteau d'hiver en tartan. « Merci »

Sous mon manteau, je porte une longue robe verte avec une ceinture en cuir pour marquer ma taille, un choix de vêtements très classique que j'ai fait ce matin, car je ne connaissais pas vraiment le dress-code en vigueur dans ce genre d'endroit.

« Bienvenue à _La Maison de la Soumission_ , madame » dit une grosse femme à l'imposante chevelure rousse et bouclée qui a pris place derrière le comptoir après que le jeune homme soit parti. « Maitresse ou soumise ? »

« Je… » Je marmonne stupidement.

« Oh, je vois, ma chère » dit-elle avec une voix très douce. Elle se lève et se rapproche, ses énormes seins s'écrasant contre le comptoir « Vous êtes nouvelle ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez rapidement trouver votre place. Les maitres portent des masques, pas les soumis » Explique-t-elle en saisissant un masque dans un tiroir « Prenez-en un, et amusez-vous bien »

Elle me tend un masque blanc que je prends, puis elle m'indique le mur à la gauche du comptoir.

Une fois de plus, j'hésite devant le sombre passage en pierre. Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais je suis si proche. Je pose une main sur la pierre, je ressens la magie et je me demande quel genre de péchés peut avoir lieu derrière elle, et si je veux vraiment y prendre part.

Il y a deux semaines, alors que j'étais à l'hôpital à attendre la venue du médecin et qu'il m'a finalement dit qu'il avait été impossible de sauver la jambe de Fol-œil, ce qui les avait obligés à l'amputer, lire cet article à propos de ce monde m'avait aidé à me distraire au point que lorsque le docteur était finalement venu me voir, il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour me souvenir d'où j'étais. Ces vingt minutes ont été les premières depuis des années où j'ai pu cesser de penser à la guerre ou à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'ai été capable de me relaxer pour la première fois depuis que la guerre s'était achevée et j'ai même trouvé la force d'offrir un sourire de réconfort à mon ami quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre et que j'ai vu son corps mutilé.

En revenant chez moi, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'en savoir plus, j'ai trouvé peu de références dans mes livres, donc je suis allé à la bibliothèque, où j'ai emprunté un roman : _Moi, sorcière soumise_. Je l'ai lu d'un trait. Le langage, le style n'étaient certainement pas de la grande littérature, mais l'histoire, les scènes décrites… Je n'en avais jamais assez, il me fallait plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis souvenu du nom de cet endroit : _La Maison de la Soumission_. J'ai supposé qu'il devait être sur le continent, mais lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était ici, à Londres, j'en ai été extrêmement surprise.

Quand je décide enfin de passer ce mur magique, je me retrouve dans une grande salle décorée dans un très élégant style français. La première chose qui a attiré mon attention est la jeune femme brune, agenouillée sur le sol, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un collier de cuir autour du cou, avec une laisse qui était tenue fermement, par un homme assis dans un fauteuil. Il fume un cigare et porte un masque doré. Il parle d'économie avec un autre homme masqué, qui se fait masser par un jeune homme en sous-vêtements.

Je décide de mettre le masque, le blanc que la femme à l'entrée m'a donné, et de traverser la pièce. Je m'assois au bar et quand le serveur me demande ce que je veux boire, je lui demande un jus d'œillet sans glace. Je réalise que j'aurai sûrement besoin de quelque chose de plus fort et je fini par changer d'avis. Je lui demande un double whisky pur feu avant que l'homme n'ouvre la bouteille.

Une fois que j'ai mon verre, je me retourne vers le salon, pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce.

Il y a une large cheminée à ma gauche et deux femmes parlent ensemble très amicalement, l'une porte un masque, l'autre pas. Je les observe un peu et je vois la maitresse se lever et marcher vers les escaliers à l'autre bout de la pièce, suivie par sa soumise.

Alors que je les vois disparaitre, la question à laquelle j'ai été incapable de répondre me revient à l'esprit : maitresse ou soumise ?

Je continue d'observer la pièce et alors qu'elle se remplit, je comprends mieux les règles qui la régissent. Je suis impressionnée par le respect qui est clairement visible.

Il y a ceux qui sont accompagnés par leur propre soumis qui vont directement à l'étage ou qui vont boire un verre avant de monter. Et il y a ceux qui sont seuls, qui vont directement vers le bar pour commander quelque chose. S'ils portent un masque, ils vont vers les canapés et s'ils n'en portent pas, vont s'asseoir sur le côté de la pièce ou restent au bar. Les soumis ne font rien, ils sont seulement assis et attendent ce sont les maitres et les maitresses qui les regardent et qui approchent le soumis qu'ils désirent.

Je réalise soudain que j'ai toujours le verre de Whisky dans la main mais que je ne l'ai pas encore bu. Quand je m'apprête à le faire, je me rends compte que le masque me gêne, et je le retire. Je le laisse sur le bar derrière moi, et finalement je savoure ma boisson. Je vide mon verre d'un train, et je le sens me réchauffer l'estomac.

« Permettez-moi de vous offrir le prochain » Une profonde voix masculine me surprend, et je me tourne sur la gauche pour voir un homme, grand, qui porte des vêtements noirs et un masque argenté assis sur le siège à côté de moi.

Je le regarde. Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Ignorant ma surprise, il fait un geste au serveur pour qu'il vienne remplir mon verre, et demande la même chose.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez quitté votre masque » dit-il « Allez-vous le remettre, ou est-ce un changement définitif ? »

Soudain, je réalise l'importance et la stupidité du geste que je viens de faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Je saisis le masque posé sur le bar, et je me mets à jouer avec.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Monsieur » Dit-il alors que je fronce les sourcils « Si vous ne gardez pas votre masque, vous devez vous adresser à moi avec Monsieur ou Maitre » Explique-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur » Je répète, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ce jeu amusant.

« Je vois, je pourrais peut être vous aider à décider. Mais avant tout, comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Je m'appelle Minerva » Je réponds « Monsieur », j'ajoute alors que le serveur arrive avec sa boisson et la mienne.

« Joli nom. Mais dites-moi Minerva, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Je demande, mais il reste silencieux, me fixant à travers les trous de son masque. Cela me prend un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce que j'ai fait une erreur. « Pardon ». Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'excuse, puis je répète. « Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? »

« Tout le monde a une bonne raison de venir ici. Certains veulent du pouvoir, du contrôle, de l'autorité, d'autres veulent des punitions, la rédemption, la paix. Qui êtes-vous, Minerva ? » Mon nom semble diffèrent dans sa bouche, il flotte dans les airs, et me donne envie de l'entendre encore.

« Je ne recherche pas le pouvoir, Monsieur. » Je confie en reposant le masque sur le bar pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée de Pur-Feu.

« Que voulez-vous alors ? » Demande-t-il avant de boire son propre verre.

« La liberté » Dis-je en le regardant. Je vois dans ses yeux sombres quelque chose, quelque chose dans sa façon de me fixer, qui me donne l'impression qu'il me comprend. Je réalise maintenant que je ne lui ai pas parlé directement, mais alors que je vais lui répéter ma réponse, il me dit :

« Je peux vous donner cette liberté dont vous avez besoin, Minerva » Il descend de son siège, et se tient debout, devant moi.

« Pardon ? » Murmurai-je, comprenant soudain la situation. « Je… Je n'ai pas… » Je m'éclaircis la voix, en essayant de retrouver mon calme. « Vous ne préférez pas une sorcière plus expérimenté que moi pour vous contenter, Monsieur ? »

« Peut-être, mais tu apprends vite » Il me tend sa main, et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, j'hésite.

A l'étage se trouve un long couloir sur lequel des portes numérotées s'ouvrent. Nous allons dans la 57.

Derrière la porte, je découvre une très belle suite, avec un lit couvert d'une parure rouge, des douzaines de bougies illuminent la pièce. A ce moment, le fait que je vais avoir une relation sexuelle avec un étranger me frappe, et l'idée de m'enfuir me vient à l'esprit.

« Tu as des remords ? » Il est debout dans le milieu de la pièce, pendant que je reste près de la porte.

« Non » Dis-je, avant de me reprendre « Monsieur. Je me disais juste que je ne connaissais pas votre nom, Monsieur. »

« C'est parce que tu n'en as pas besoin »

« Mais vous connaissez le mien ». Au regard qu'il me lance, je devine que j'ai fait une faute.

Il marche vers moi, et je sens qu'il veut me faire quelque chose. Je dégaine ma baguette instinctivement, mais il reste seulement face à moi, si près que je peux entendre sa respiration sous le masque qu'il continue de porter.

« Retire tes chaussures » Dit-il, ou plutôt ordonne-t-il, très calmement mais fermement et j'obéi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'obéi.

Alors que je me penche pour retirer mes chaussures, il se dirige vers le lit, et s'assoit au bout de celui-ci.

« Viens » dit-il quand j'ai terminé. Je vais vers lui, à moitié effrayée, à moitié excitée par ce qui advenir ensuite, et je me tiens debout devant lui, en essayant de me souvenir des personnages du livre que j'avais lu et des femmes que j'ai vu en bas. « A genoux » Ordonne-t-il, et je le fais, sans la moindre hésitation.

Quand mes genoux touchent le sol, je le regarde et il s'approche de moi pour corriger ma position. Mes fesses reposent maintenant sur mes chevilles, mon dos est très droit et mes mains sont posées sur mes cuisses.

« Tu dois te tenir ainsi si je te dis de t'agenouiller. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » Je lui réponds, et maintenant je me sens plus excitée qu'effrayée.

« Maintenant, parlons des bases. La première chose que tu dois savoir est que tu n'es pas obligée de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux vraiment pas faire. Tu dois toujours en avoir conscience. D'accord ? »

« Oui, Monsieur »

« En tant que soumise, tu dois suivre certaines règles. Tu en connais déjà deux : tu dois toujours parler directement et respectueusement à ton maitre et tu dois toujours lui obéir. Maintenant, tu vas apprendre la troisième : l'irrespect ou la désobéissance doivent être punis. » Et alors qu'il prononce le dernier mot, la peur me fait oublier l'excitation que je ressentais il y a quelques instants.

« Punis, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, tu m'as parlé irrespectueusement, et maintenant, tu vas être punie » Il se lève, et me tourne autour. Je ne bouge pas.

« Penche-toi sur le lit, les genoux au sol. » Pendant que je m'exécute, je me demande quelle punition je vais subir.

La moitié de mon corps est appuyée sur les draps rouges quand il vient vers moi pour à nouveau corriger ma position. Frôlant mes hanches, il place mes mains dans mon dos et appuie jusqu'à ce que je sente le coin du lit juste au niveau de la ceinture de cuir que je porte.

Il ne dit rien, mais je sens le bas de ma robe être remonté et il place le tissu dans ma main pour que je la tienne moi-même. Mes fesses sont maintenant seulement couvertes par ma culotte en dentelle et quand je sens ses mains parcourir ma taille, je pense qu'il va me la retirer, mais il ne le fait pas. A la place, il défait ma ceinture et la prend.

La sensation de relâchement sur ma taille me distrait de ce qu'il va se passer, et tout d'un coup, je suis surprise par le cuir qui cingle ma peau.

C'est si inattendu que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier. Je sens aussi quelques larmes qui pointent quand mon corps ressent vraiment la douleur. Une douleur, qui lorsqu'elle diminue, devient étrangement plaisante.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il et je me demande s'il s'attendait à ce que je dise quelque chose pendant ce bref instant de silence.

« Ca va, Monsieur » Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu as aimé ? » Est-ce que c'est un piège ? Dois-je répondre ? « Pas vraiment, Monsieur. » Je choisis de répondre honnêtement.

« Mais tu peux en supporter plus ? » demande-t-il, et là, je comprends l'astuce.

« Je peux, Monsieur » Je lui réponds, en serrant ma jupe plus fort dans mon dos, pour me préparer à la suivante.

…

Mes fesses me lancent, elles sont probablement rouges et peut être saignent-elles ? Mes mains sont douloureuses à force de serrer le tissu de ma jupe si fort, et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mais mon esprit est vide. Vide des fantômes, des mauvais souvenirs, et de tout ce qui concerne la guerre. Mon esprit est brumeux, et je me sens libre.

Soudain, il s'arrête, et je reste en place jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'apaise, et que le plaisir envahisse mon corps à nouveau, mais cette fois plus intensément.

Je sens sa main caresser ma peau, et je frissonne. Alors qu'il me caresse, son toucher réveille un désir soudain dans mon corps, et quand son doigt se faufile sous ma culotte, un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Lève-toi » dit-il, et je remarque qu'il s'approche. J'ouvre la main et laisse ma jupe couvrir ma nudité. Lentement je m'appuie sur mes genoux avant de me lever.

Mes bras, mes jambes et particulièrement mon cul sont douloureux mais cette nouvelle position me fait prendre conscience de nouvelles sensations entre mes jambes. C'est comme une sorte de sort qui me fait ressentir un doigt invisible qui masse mon clitoris.

Je vais lui demander, mais je sens que ma bouche risque de me trahir, et je ne veux pas être punie une nouvelle fois. Je me contente de le regarder.

Il porte toujours son masque argenté, et il me regarde à travers les petits ouvertures rondes. Dans sa main gauche, il tient ma ceinture en cuir, celle qu'il vient d'utiliser pour me fesser, et il la fait se balancer dans les airs.

« Déshabille-toi » Ordonne-t-il et j'obéi.

Lentement, je déboutonne le haut de ma robe, et je fais glisser mes bras hors des manches. Quand la robe tombe à mes pieds, je me souviens que ma baguette est dans la poche, mais je me raisonne rapidement. Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Une fois que je suis complètement nue, il marche autour de moi, et je me demande s'il aime ce qu'il voit. Mon corps n'a plus vingt ans, ma peau n'est plus aussi douce, mes seins ne sont plus aussi fermes, et j'ai tellement maigri depuis la guerre que je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os.

« Viens » Dit-il en me tendant la main, comme il l'a fait au bar. Je la prends, et il m'emmène jusqu'au lit. A chaque pas, je sens l'intensité du sort qu'il m'a jeté augmenter de plus en plus.

Il me fait allonger, ma tête reposant sur l'oreiller, mon corps au milieu du matelas. Il saisit mes mains pour les placer au-dessus de ma tête, et les attacher à la tête du lit avec ma propre ceinture.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et je le vois sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il murmure quelques mots et un bandeau noir apparait dans sa main. Il l'utilise pour couvrir mes yeux, et à ce moment, entravée, les yeux bandés et soumise à un sort que je ne contrôle pas, je me sens complètement à sa merci.

Je sens le matelas être libéré de son poids, et instinctivement j'essaie de me libérer, mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter la puissance du sort qu'il utilise. Bientôt je supplie pour avoir un orgasme qui ne vient pas.

J'agite mes pieds sur les draps, combattant la vague de plaisir qui m'envahis. Je veux qu'il arrête, il le faut.

« S'il vous plait » Je supplie « Monsieur. Maitre »

Il s'approche de moi, je le sent s'asseoir sur le lit, j'entends sa respiration.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrêtez-le, s'il vous plait, Monsieur. »

« Pas tout de suite »

« S'il vous plait » J'insiste « Je ne peux plus le supporter. Monsieur. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » Je sens sa main caresser mon épaule, puis descendre sur mes seins et dessiner des cercles sur mon ventre, alors que mon corps entier vibre d'un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur. Laissez-moi jouir. Je ferai ce que vous voulez »

« Tout ? » Répète-t-il, et je regrette immédiatement d'avoir dit ça.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« C'est un marché dangereux, mais puisque c'est ta première fois, je vais seulement te demander un baiser. » Je suis soulagée, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas pris avantage de ma faiblesse.

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, et il la laisse là pendant qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a ôté son masque et je me demande si c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a bandé les yeux. Ses lèvres sentent toujours le whisky que nous avons partagé tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas un petit baiser, mais il n'est pas passionné non plus. J'ai déjà connu mieux, mais je n'ai jamais été embrassée pendant l'extase.

Aussitôt que ses lèvres quittent les miennes, je me sens libérée du sort, et mes tremblements s'arrêtent brusquement, trop brusquement. Immédiatement, je sens sa main entre mes jambes, et il m'aide à accéder a cet état où votre esprit se vide, vos yeux ne voient plus rien et où votre corps part pour un instant qui semble une éternité.

…

Quand je reviens à moi, je sens ses mains dénouer le nœud du foulard qui me bande les yeux, et la lumière de la pièce m'éblouit pendant un instant. Il est assis à côté de moi, et il porte à nouveau son masque.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Me demande-t-il en me libérant de ma ceinture.

« Bien. Je me sens vraiment bien, Monsieur »

« As-tu trouvé cette liberté que tu cherchais ? »

« Oui, pendant un moment. »

« Je suis heureux » Il se lève « C'était un plaisir de vous aider, _Profes_ … Minerva »

« Professeur ? » Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais enseignante, ce qui veut dire…. « Vous me connaissez » Dis-je horrifiée « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir » Dit-il à nouveau et il se dirige vers la porte « Au revoir, _Professeur McGonagall »_ dit-il. Il part et me laisse seule, sous le choc, dans cette chambre, nue, me demandant qui est mon mystérieux maitre.

* * *

 _Voici la fin du premier chapitre. Je ne ferai pas de note de traductrice à chaque fois, ici c'est juste pour mettre quelques éléments en place._

 _Cette traduction est faite avec l'accord de l'auteur, que je remercie encore une fois. J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire les notes d'auteur à chaque fois, sauf si elles me paraissent importante, ou si elles contiennent des informations utiles. Je n'aurai pas de rythme de publication fixe, donc une petite alerte vous permettra de ne pas louper les updates. Bien sûr, les reviews sont largement appréciées, et si par discrétion vous préférez les MP, je comprends parfaitement. Je réponds en général assez rapidement._

 _Je pense avoir fait le tour, alors à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Minerva :)_


	2. Une semaine en enfer

Une semaine en enfer

Par Saeshma

Traduction : Calidora Black

 **Béta Drennae**

« Il y avait un homme portant des vêtements noirs et un masque argenté. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, il vient de partir. Savez-vous qui il est ? » Je demande à la grosse femme au comptoir de l'entrée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée madame mais la discrétion est notre politique. »

Je suis trop épuisée pour me disputer avec cette femme alors j'attends le retour de l'homme torse-nu qui est parti chercher mon manteau et je pars.

Il est minuit passé quand j'arrive au portail de l'école. Il avait commencé à neiger quand je suis partie cet après-midi et maintenant tout est recouvert d'une fine couche de neige blanche qui scintille à la lumière de la pleine lune. Je dois admettre que c'est magnifique.

Alors que je traverse le hall du château, je me perds dans mes pensées. J'ai été fessée, attachée, aveuglée, baisée par les mains habiles d'un homme que je pensais être un étranger mais qui ne l'est pas…

Honte. Voilà ce que je devrais ressentir en ce moment mais ce n'est pas le cas. Comment pourrais-je avoir honte de quelque chose qui m'a fait ressentir tant de plaisir ?

La peur. Voilà ce que je ressens. L'homme derrière le masque me fait plus peur maintenant que tous ceux que j'ai pu combattre pendant la guerre. Qui est-il ? Où est-il ?

Finalement arrivée dans mes appartements, je quitte ma robe et ma ceinture, mets ma chemise de nuit et me blottis sous les couvertures. Mes fesses me font encore mal mais je m'endors rapidement et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je ne fais aucun cauchemar.

…

Ma routine du lundi matin recommence et j'espère que cela va m'aider à oublier ce week-end. Evidemment, j'ai tort.

Pendant le repas, je me surprends à observer les hommes de l'équipe enseignante, essayant de reconnaitre ses yeux noirs sur le visage de mes collègues. Heureusement, je n'y parviens pas mais, quand je reviens dans mes appartements le soir, je réalise que cela signifie seulement qu'il peut être n'importe qui, que j'ai pu le rencontrer n'importe où. Avant d'aller me coucher, j'ouvre une bouteille de mon jus d'œillet préféré et m'en verse un verre.

…

Le mardi, il me vient à l'esprit qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un membre de l'Ordre. Black, par exemple, pourrait facilement correspondre à la description de mon mystérieux maître s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné il y a deux mois. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il ait pu trahir ainsi Potter. Ces garçons étaient inséparables quand je les ai eu à Gryffondor et maintenant… Pauvre Lily. Si elle avait su que son fils chéri allait être abandonné chez sa sœur moldue. Je ne parviens pas à sortir cet enfant de mon esprit. Pauvre Harry, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

…

Je passe le mercredi après-midi à chercher dans les anciens albums de promotions. Il m'a appelé 'professeur', il doit donc être un ancien étudiant. J'espère que les photos vont m'aider à me souvenir mais je me rends vite compte que cette idée était vraiment très mauvaise, surtout en ouvrant le livre de la promotion 1970-71 et que je vois le jeune Franck Longdubat qui me sourit. Oh Frank. Je devrais envoyer un hibou à Augusta. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé était quand nous avons attrapé les Lestranges. Mais Fol-Œil avait été blessé et … Cela doit faire au moins trois semaines.

Je retourne dans mes appartements, prends un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre, la bouteille de jus d'œillet que j'ai ouverte lundi et je commence à écrire. J'espère que tout se passe bien avec son petit-fils.

…

Le jeudi, je décide de m'occuper l'esprit. Une fois que j'ai fini de corriger des copies et de préparer mes cours, je commence à faire le ménage. Après le rangement de mon bureau et la réorganisation de ma bibliothèque, vient le tour de mes armoires. Une fois que j'ai vidé les tiroirs, je tombe sur ma ceinture en cuir, celle je portais à _La maison de la Soumission_ , celle qu'il a utilisée pour me punir et pour m'attacher au lit. Le souvenir de cette nuit me fait mouiller et je fini par me masturber sous mes draps.

Plus tard, je verse ce qu'il reste du jus d'œillet dans un verre et je me demande si je vais enfin réussir à deviner l'identité de mon mystérieux maître.

…

Le vendredi marque enfin la fin de cette semaine d'enfer. Je n'ai cours que le matin et après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, je vais à Londres.

Alastor est toujours à l'hôpital et il va y rester pour au moins les deux prochaines semaines. Le voir avec une jambe en moins est pénible mais je me suis arrangée pour que le bureau des aurors finance la meilleure prothèse du marché. Ils ont d'abord refusé car il a été blessé pendant une mission pour l'Ordre et pas pour le Ministère. Mais heureusement, je sais tirer les bonnes ficelles si c'est nécessaire.

Deux coups courts, un long, deux courts et il me laisse entrer.

« Je savais que c'était toi. » Dit-il « Personne ne pense à utiliser le mot de passe. »

« J'ai déjà vu ce que tu faisais aux intrus et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. » Dis-je en retirant mon manteau et en l'accrochant au mur.

Nous aimons plaisanter mais nous ne rions pas souvent ou pas très fort. Nous savons que les gens pensent que nous prenons la vie trop au sérieux mais ce n'est pas cela. Alastor dit que c'est parce que nous avons trop souffert et qu'il n'y a plus de rire en nous. Je suis assez d'accord.

Il se décale dans le lit pour me faire de la place et je m'assois pour lui faire face.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Dis-je en arrangeant les coussins derrière lui pour qu'il puisse s'assoir correctement.

« Bien, ils prennent bien soin de moi ici. Comment a été ta semaine ? »

« Comme toujours : classes, copies, réunions… »

« Tu devrais essayer de t'amuser un peu, Minerva. La guerre est finie et tu as besoin d'une vie en dehors du château. Trouve un hobby. Trouve un homme. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me draguer, _Mr Fol-Œil_ ? » Je préfère plaisanter parce que je ne peux pas lui dire quel genre de hobby j'ai trouvé, ni quel genre d'homme j'ai rencontré.

« Non, _Mrs McGonagall_ , j'ai abandonné il y a bien longtemps. » Me répond-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs ? » Je lui propose pour rompre la tension qui s'est formée entre nous.

« Seulement si tu me donnes un bon poison. » Je pointe ma baguette vers mon manteau et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu vole vers nous.

…

Je passe la nuit à l'hôpital. C'est difficile de dire au revoir à un ami quand on passe un bon moment et je m'amuse toujours beaucoup avec Alastor. Nous sommes sorti de Poudlard la même année, nous avons travaillé au Ministère ensemble pendant quelques temps et nous avons combattu côte à côte _Vous-Savez-Qui_ pour l'Ordre. Nous sommes de bons amis. Je sais qu'il aimerait que nous soyons autre chose. Je suis célibataire et j'aimerais cela aussi – les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles – mais je ne ressens pas cela pour lui.

…

Je transplane à Pré-au-Lard et commence à marcher vers l'école. Je n'ai pas encore quitté le village quand une voix m'interpelle.

« Minerva. » Je me retourne pour voir le Directeur qui marche vers moi dans la neige.

« Bonjour Albus. »

« Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. » Il m'offre son bras et je pose une main dessus alors que nous commençons à marcher ensemble.

« J'ai passé la nuit avec Alastor. » Dis-je, seulement parce que je sais qu'il ne va pas s'imaginer des choses.

« J'espère qu'il va bien. »

« Oui. Je suppose que vous revenez du Ministère. Comment le procès s'est-il passé ? »

« Mieux que je ne l'espérais, ma chère. Ils ont accepté ma proposition et il ne va pas aller à Azkaban. Il va rester libre sous ma responsabilité. »

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Albus. »

« Oui, je lui fait une confiance totale. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout arrangé pour qu'il revienne à Poudlard. »

« Comment ? »

« Il va devenir l'apprenti de Slughorn. Il veut prendre sa retraite à la fin de cette année, donc nous devrons le remplacer après l'été de toute manière. Ainsi, nous n'aurons pas à chercher un remplaçant. »

« Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée, Albus ? Il reste un ancien Mangemort. »

« Il a seulement fait un mauvais choix, c'est un bon garçon. Vous devez vous souvenir de lui lorsqu'il était étudiant. N'est-ce pas, Minerva ? »

« Vaguement. » J'admets alors que nous arrivons au portail de l'école.

« Bien. Vous pourrez le voir de vos propres yeux cet après-midi. »

« Cet après-midi ?! »

« Oui, je serai là pour l'accueillir quand il arrivera après le déjeuner mais j'aurai besoin de vous pour lui faire visiter le château. Je dois retourner au Ministère à six heures, donc je ne peux pas le faire moi-même et Slughorn passe le week-end dans sa famille. Il ne reste plus que vous. Ça ne vous dérange pas, ma chère ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Je mens. La dernière chose que je veux faire cet après-midi est du babysitting pour un ancien étudiant, spécialement en sachant que celui-ci est un ancien Mangemort. Mais je ne peux pas dire non à Albus.

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si la traduction vous plait et si l'histoire vous intéresse. Les reviews me permettent de m'améliorer, et si vous préférez les PM, je les lis aussi avec plaisir ;)_


	3. Introduction à la domination

Introduction à la domination

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

 **Béta Drennae**

…

J'ai du mal à croire Dumbledore quand il me dit que je n'ai rien à craindre. J'ai tué des innocents. J'ai torturé des innocents. J'étais, je suis et je serai toujours aux yeux de la justice magique, un mangemort. Et il ne me fera pas croire le contraire.

Le ministère veut montrer à la communauté magique que tout est sous contrôle, ils doivent regagner la confiance des gens et nous – les quelques-uns qui sont jugés en ce moment – devons payer pour nos propres crimes, ainsi que pour ceux qui sont en fuite ou qui ont pu acheter leur liberté.

Je connais suffisamment de noms pour donner des exemples de chaque type, des noms que personne d'autre que moi ne peut fournir mais ils ne me sont pas d'une grande utilité car j'ai déjà dit tout ce qui aurait pu constituer mon ticket pour la liberté avant que le Seigneur Noir ne soit défait. J'ai donné à Dumbledore toutes les informations qu'il voulait, j'ai trahi mon Maître et ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, en échange d'une seule vie : celle de Lily et il a échoué à la protéger.

C'est pourquoi il est difficile pour moi de croire que Dumbledore a suffisamment de pouvoir pour me protéger. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je passerai le reste de mes jours à Azkaban et je suis incapable de montrer la moindre émotion en apprenant que ça ne sera pas le cas.

…

« Vous resterez en probation sous ma responsabilité pour les dix prochaines années. » M'explique-t-il alors que nous marchons pour sortir du hall souterrain du Ministère. « Pour que ce soit plus simple, vous viendrez à Poudlard. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit où vous voudriez être mais c'est mieux qu'Azkaban. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre charité. »

« Ce n'est pas de la charité, Severus. C'est un emploi, un foyer, une vie. »

« Un emploi ? »

« En tant que professeur. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup à offrir à la prochaine génération, mon garçon. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent mais je ne sors pas. Moi ? Professeur ? A Poudlard ?

« Je suppose que je suis bon en matière de Forces Obscures. »

« Et bien... » Il hésite sur ce mot, probablement est-il en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de rejeter cette idée. « Il n'y a pas de poste libre pour cette matière mais le professeur Slughorn va bientôt partir en retraite et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez prendre sa place l'année prochaine. »

« En potions ? »

« Oui. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez votre propre laboratoire quand je suis venu vous rendre visite et j'ai vérifié vos notes d'ASPIC : elles étaient excellentes. J'ai pensé que vous trouveriez ma proposition convenable. »

« Eh bien oui, monsieur. Mais c'est une chose de brasser des potions et çaen est une autre de l'enseigner à des enfants. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« C'est pour cela que je souhaite que vous emménagiez au château dès maintenant. Vous serez l'apprenti d'Horace jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous travaillerez main dans la main avec lui pour vous habituer à votre nouvel emploi. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » Je demande en me souvenant combien je détestais cet homme lorsque j'étais étudiant.

« Non, sauf si vous voulez retourner devant la cour de vous-même. » Dit-il avec ce ton particulier qui parait aimable mais qui contient une nuance de menace.

…

Plus tard, je suis chez moi. Je me dirige vers ma bibliothèque, mes placards et mes tiroirs, me demandant ce que je suis censé prendre ou pas. Je sais que je n'ai besoin de rien concernant le laboratoire car il y en a à Poudlard et qu'ils sont mieux équipés. Je voudrais prendre tous mes livres mais je suppose que je n'aurais pas suffisamment de place dans mes appartements. Je ne mets donc dans ma vieille malle que les affaires qui peuvent m'être utiles. Les vêtements sont les plus faciles à choisir. Une fois que j'ai pris l'essentiel, il ne reste qu'une boîte posée dans un coin.

Je ne l'ai pas ouverte depuis très longtemps. Je sais que ce qu'elle contient pourrait déranger la majorité des gens mais... Peut-être pas tout le monde.

…

C'était durant ma dernière année à Poudlard. Pendant l'été, j'avais lu quelques magazines volés dans la chambre de mon père. C'était du porno. J'en avais déjà vu avant, mes camarades de dortoir en avaient parfois ramené de chez eux et, bien qu'ils ne les aient jamais partagés avec moi, j'avais parfois jeté un coup d'œil à ces femmes nues bougeant sensuellement sur les photos. Et je n'avais pas compris ce qui les intéressait tant.

Les photographies sur les magazines de mon père ne bougeaient pas mais elles ont éveillé bien plus d'intérêt chez moi. Ces femmes étaient montrées attachées, agenouillées devant des hommes ou d'autres femmes, fessées ou fouettées… Il y avait parfois de courtes histoires à propos de ces femmes soumises et je devais aller dans la salle de bain en plein milieu de la nuit pour lire et pour me masturber en m'imaginant être leur maitre.

Quand je suis revenu à l'école cette année-là, j'ai emmené certains magazines avec moi. Un matin, un de mes camarade en a trouvé un et l'a montré à tout le monde en disant qu'il était à moi. Je pensais qu'ils se moqueraient, qu'ils diraient que j'étais bizarre… Mais ils ont aimé les images, ils ont ris des femmes photographiées et ont commenté leurs corps comme ils le faisaient pour les autres revues. Mais ces femmes n'étaient pas comme les autres, pas pour moi.

Ce même jour, je reçu une note : _Retrouve moi dans la salle de bain des préfets à 10h_. Il n'y avait pas de signature mais c'était une très belle écriture, sûrement d'une femme et la curiosité m'a poussé à me rendre au rendez-vous.

« Tu es venu. » Dit sa voix alors que je refermais la porte. Elle était grande, brune et portait l'uniforme de Serpentard. Mais je ne la connaissais pas.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Le magazine que les garçons avaient ce matin » Commence-t-elle en me caressant le torse « C'était vraiment le tien ? »

« Oui » J'étais distrait par ses caresses mais je devais insister. « Qui es-tu ? »

Christine, c'était son nom. Elle était en sixième année et a été ma première soumise. Nous nous retrouvions dans la salle de bain des préfets ou à la volière la nuit. Au début, elle a dû me guider, me disant ce qu'elle voulait que je lui dise ou fasse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la douleur l'excitait autant mais c'était incroyable de voir les réactions de son corps ou l'expression de son visage en sachant que j'en étais la cause. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'elle et je pense qu'elle non plus. J'aimais juste l'avoir en mon pouvoir, la contrôler, être le _Maitre_ de son corps, d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer avec celui de Lily. Ses raisons ne m'intéressaient pas.

…

Comme j'ai pris trop de bagages, je décide d'utiliser le Poudlard Express jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Il y a peut-être un peu de nostalgie dans ce choix mais je m'empêche d'y penser.

Le train est quasiment vide, paisible… Et je réalise à quel point je pourrais apprécier ce trajet si je ne pensais pas à Dumbledore, au fait que je lui dois ma liberté, à la promesse que je lui ai faite et à mon futur travail avec Slughorn. Je secoue la tête essayant de penser à autre chose et l'image du professeur McGonagall allongée sur la table des professeurs pendant que je lui fouette les fesses avec sa ceinture de cuir me vient soudain à l'esprit.

…

Samedi dernier, c'était mon anniversaire et comme il y avait de fortes chances pour que je finisse à Azkaban dans les jours qui suivaient, j'ai décidé de m'accorder un retour à _La Maison de la Soumission_ où je n'avais pas été depuis mon intégration parmi les mangemorts. J'avais besoin de trouver et de torturer n'importe quelle salope que je pourrais trouver, spécialement car ça risquait d'être la dernière fois. Je suis arrivé tôt et je me suis assis sur l'un des canapés. Peu de temps après, une femme est arrivé et est restée au bar. Elle était nouvelle, je pouvais le deviner à la façon qu'elle avait d'observer tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Et surtout parce que les habitués ne portent pas de masque blanc. Ils préfèrent porter quelque chose de plus personnel.

J'essayais de ne pas trop m'intéresser à elle, si c'était une maitresse, elle ne m'intéressait pas. J'ai donc continué à regarder autour de moi mais, malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Elle n'était pas jeune, je pouvais le deviner, et elle était trop mince pour m'intéresser mais elle me rappelait quelqu'un, son chignon brun, sa façon de s'assoir… A un moment, mon ancienne professeure de métamorphose me vint à l'esprit et, aussi ridicule que l'idée puisse paraitre, je décidai de me lever et de m'assoir plus près de cette mystérieuse femme. Soudain la ressemblance me frappa. C'était elle.

Mon idée fut confirmée au moment où elle ôta son masque. C'était donc elle, mon ancienne professeur McGonagall, assise au bar de la _Maison de la Soumission_ , le visage à découvert.

Je m'approchai d'elle sans la moindre intention de l'emmener là-haut, je voulais juste la taquiner un peu. Découvrir pourquoi elle était ici. Elle avait été ma professeure, ça aurait été vraiment bizarre de toute manière. Mais à mesure que nous parlions, elle devenait juste une femme à mes yeux, une très belle femme à la recherche de liberté.

Je savais exactement à quel genre de liberté elle faisait référence. Elle se fuyait elle-même, elle voulait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, exactement comme moi quand je deviens dominant. En la regardant dans les yeux, je compris que je pouvais lui donner ce qu'elle cherchait.

…

Alors que j'attends Dumbledore au portail, je regarde l'école recouverte de ce manteau blanc, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est quelque part dans ce château et qu'elle a autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle.

 _Nous voilà maintenant avec le point de vue de Severus. Toute la fic reposera sur l'alternance des points de vue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, en review ou en MP._

 _Bonne journée et à bientôt !_


	4. Mr Snape

Mr. Snape

Par Saeshmea

Traduction : Calidora Black

 **Béta Drennae**

Alors que je me rends dans les cachots, j'essaie de me souvenir du jeune Severus Snape. Il était un de ces garçons qui s'asseyait seul, silencieux et que vous oublieriez s'il n'avait pas d'excellentes notes. Je me souviens aussi qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes avec certains de mes Gryffondor mais je dois admettre que Black, Potter et leurs amis en étaient souvent responsables. Mais ils étaient jeunes. Il était peut-être à Serpentard mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour devenir Mangemort.

Je me demande pourquoi il les a trahis. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont opportunément changé de camp pendant le dernier mois de la guerre mais Mr Snape est le seul qui ait reçu un tel traitement de faveur de la part d'Albus. Ce qu'il a fait pour obtenir la confiance de notre Directeur, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je pense que le peu que je sais ne m'aurait même pas été communiqué si mes relations aux ministères n'avaient pas été utiles pour notre jeune ami. J'ai essayé mais, finalement, je ne pense pas avoir été d'une grande aide et c'est pour cela qu'Albus a dû se porter lui-même garant de l'accusé. Le magenmagot a ainsi vu qu'il lui faisait vraiment confiance et qu'il méritait une seconde chance, parce qu'ils l'avaient en grande estime. C'était un risque et j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas à le prendre mais c'est ainsi.

Je frappe deux fois et j'attends. Quand la porte s'ouvre, un homme, grand, se tient devant moi. Il des cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres me fixent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux avant, pas dans ma classe, mais ailleurs.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il. J'essaie de répondre mais sa voix… Ce n'est pas celle d'un jeune homme. Elle est profonde, puissante et je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue auparavant. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que quelqu'un viendrait me faire visiter le château. » Ajoute-t-il pour combler le silence, je suppose.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Dis-je. Mon esprit me trahit, je secoue la tête et je reprends. « Je veux dire, Mr. Snape, bien sûr. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » Répond-il. Son ton est posé mais clair et son regard, sombre mais confiant, me fait perdre mon calme. « J'ai quitté Poudlard il y a peu de temps. »

« C'est vrai. » Je me sens stupide. Je me tiens devant un ancien Mangemort, je ne dois montrer aucun inconfort et rester professionnelle. Je corrige ma posture et prend une grande inspiration en repensant au fait qu'il a été l'un de mes étudiants il y a peu. « Suivez-moi, Mr. Snape. »

…

Apres avoir fait le tour du château, nous arrivons à la salle des Professeurs. Alors que nous approchons, nous voyons Poona en sortir.

« Oh, bonjour Minerva. »

« Bonjour Poona. Voici Mr. Snape, il va assister Horace jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mr. Snape, vous vous souvenez du professeur Chourave qui enseigne la Botanique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Dit-il en la saluant d'un ton poli. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Professeur. » Il n'a pas parlé pendant la visite et entendre sa voix, si proche, me perturbe à nouveau. Pourquoi a-t-elle cet effet sur moi ? Où l'ai-je déjà entendue ?

Pomona s'en va après nous avoir salués et nous entrons dans la salle. La pièce est vide. Je me dirige directement vers le tableau noir sans vérifier que Mr. Snape me suit.

« Vous trouverez ici nos emplois du temps. En tant qu'apprenti, votre nom n'apparaîtra pas sur ce tableau. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est d'assister aux cours de Slughorn. Vérifiez les changements chaque jour après le petit-déjeuner. Tous les changements de dernières minutes doivent m'être indiqués ou au Directeur au moins deux heures avant. Je vous dis cela car je pense que Slughorn va vous demander de faire tout ce sale travail pendant les prochaines semaines. »

« Je m'y attends. » Il se tient juste derrière moi, sa voix me chatouille les oreilles et me fait frissonner.

Contrôle-toi Minerva, je m'ordonne silencieusement. Je m'éloigne vers le placard et commence à chercher quelque chose. Je reviens vers lui avec quelques papiers.

« Comme vous le savez, le système des points pour les maisons est un moyen pour les professeurs de punir ou de féliciter les étudiants pour leurs mérites ou leurs fautes. Vous trouverez ici toutes les explications détaillées ainsi que des suggestions concernant le nombre de points à donner ou à ôter dans certaines situations. » Je lui donne les papiers et ajoute « Vous n'aurez pas encore le pouvoir de faire cela mais je vous recommande de vous familiariser avec ce système avant de devenir professeur. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Bien, je ne pense pas avoir d'autres choses à vous montrer. » Je me dirige vers la porte et j'entends ses pas qui me suivent. « Si vous avez des questions, vous me trouverez dans mon bureau. Pensez-vous pouvoir retrouver le chemin jusqu'à vos appartements ? »

« Je ne me perdrai pas. Au revoir professeur McGonagall. »

Ces mots. J'ai déjà entendu cette voix les prononcer, prononcer mon nom. Soudain, mes pensées se dirigent vers _La Maison_ et vers cette chambre. Je vois l'homme avec le masque argenté debout devant la porte, me regardant avec les mêmes yeux sombres, et disant exactement les mêmes mots.

C'est lui ! Non, ça ne peut pas être lui. C'est sa voix ! Non. Ce sont ses yeux ! Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Je suis confuse. J'ai passé la semaine à essayer de découvrir l'identité de cet homme et maintenant je le vois partout. Ça doit être ça. Ca ne peut pas être lui. C'est un ancien élève –était-, un mangemort –ancien mangemort.

Un toussotement me fait revenir au moment présent. Il me fixe.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, professeur ? »

« Oui, tout va bien Mr. Snape »

« Je vous revois au diner, alors. » Dit-il et je le vois se retourner et partir.

La ressemblance est frappante mais ce n'est pas mon mystérieux maitre. S'il l'était, il aurait dit quelque chose. Non ?

…

Quand j'ai fini mon travail administratif, j'essaie de lire un peu. J'essaie de corriger quelques copies et même de faire un peu de rangement mais rien ne me permet de me distraire du nouvel occupant du château.

Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Je suis tellement obsédée à l'idée de retrouver cet homme qui m'a fessée, que je me persuade qu'il s'agit de Mr. Snape ?

Pour la première fois depuis que tout a commencé, je me sens honteuse.

…

Dans la Grande Salle, je me surprends à observer le nouvel assistant de Slughorn à de nombreuses reprises, regardant si certaines caractéristiques pourraient m'aider à nier l'évidence : Severus Snape est l'homme au masque argenté. Même la façon qu'il a de tenir son verre pendant le diner, la façon qu'il a de le porter à sa bouche. Tout est identique.

Sans le moindre doute, j'ai finalement retrouvé mon mystérieux maitre. Je me demande maintenant pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir. Est ce qu'il a une sorte de plan ? Est-ce une coïncidence que nous nous soyons rencontrés aujourd'hui ? Avait-il qu'il serait ici la semaine suivante ?

« Minerva, ma chère. Vous n'avez rien mangé. » Demande Dumbledore, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre repas. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-il à nouveau et je regarde mon assiette que j'ai à peine touchée.

« Albus, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question en tant qu'amie et avoir une réponse honnête ? » Je lui demande sans espoir de succès. Mais si je n'ai pas de réponse, je ne pourrais pas dormir de la nuit.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas. Je suis toujours celui qui vous pose les questions. »

« Pourquoi faites-vous confiance à Mr. Snape ? » Je baisse la voix pour que personne à part lui ne puisse entendre. Je vois ses yeux qui regardent à l'autre bout de la table, là où l'apprenti potionniste est assis, pendant un court instant.

« Minerva, je ne veux pas paraître déloyal vis-à-vis de notre amitié mais cela doit rester entre Mr. Snape et moi. J'espère que vous comprenez. »

« Bien sûr. » Je réponds en me levant. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Et je pars vers mes appartements, espérant y trouver un indice ou un peu de repos.

…

Quand j'entends des coups contre la porte, seulement quelques minutes après mon retour dans mes appartements, je veux croire que c'est Albus qui a changé d'avis et qui veut finalement me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Snape; mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est Snape lui-même que je trouve, debout dans le couloir, tenant un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Son regard fixe me dérange tant.

« Vous devriez manger. » Dit-il en me tendant le plateau sur lequel se trouvent mon assiette que je n'avais pas touchée, du pain et un bol de framboises.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi me ramène-t-il à manger ?

Je prends le plateau et rentre dans mon bureau pour le poser dessus puis je reviens vers lui mais, au moment où je me retourne, je vois qu'il est déjà dans la pièce et que la porte est fermée. Avant que je ne puisse poser la moindre question, il parle :

« Professeur. » Dit-il « J'aimerais que nous parlions de quelque chose. » Que va-t-il me dire maintenant ? « Pourrions-nous aller dans votre salon, s'il vous plait ? » Il demande mais il n'attend pas mon accord : il prend le plateau et y va. Je le suis.

Il regarde autour de lui, comme s'il étudiait la pièce, et laisse le plateau sur la table. D'un geste, il m'indique de m'asseoir et tire une chaise pour moi. J'obéis puis il s'assoit aussi.

Nous gardons le silence pendant un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Mangez, professeur.» Dit-il « Ca ne me dérange pas » ajoute-t-il.

« Vous disiez que vous vouliez parler. » Je ne sais pas quand ni comment j'ai retrouvé mon calme mais c'est le cas.

« C'est vrai » répond-il « mais je ne le ferai pas si vous ne mangez pas un peu avant. » Puis il ajoute « S'il vous plait. »

Je regarde mon assiette. Je suis affamée mais je suis si perturbée que je ne pense pas que je pourrais avaler quoique ce soit. Je prends ma fourchette et la plante dans un morceau de viande que j'ai déjà coupé dans la Grande Salle mais je la repose dans mon assiette.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, M. Snape ? » Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne sais pas si je dois ou non faire confiance à l'homme qui est en face de moi, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui et je ne vais pas le lui laisser croire, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

« Je voudrais devenir votre Maitre. » Dit-il, comme s'il me demandait un verre d'eau.

« Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je devrais me sentir flattée ? »

« Je sais que vous m'avez reconnu, Minerva. » Dit-il alors que j'ouvre de grands yeux « Et je sais que vous avez apprécié ce que nous avons fait. »

« M. Snape. » Je réponds en faisant mon possible pour garder ma contenance alors que les mots s'échappent de ma bouche « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais vous devriez vous souvenir que nous sommes dans une école et que vous me devez le respect »

Je le vois écouter chaque mot que je prononce sans ciller et le silence qui suit indique qu'il est en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il va me dire.

« Très bien professeur, je pensais que, maintenant que nous sommes adultes et que nous allons travailler ensemble, nous pourrions négocier quelques agréments qui auraient pu nous satisfaire tous les deux. Visiblement, il y a eu malentendu, je m'excuse. « Il se lève pour partir, moi pas. « Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur pour vos secrets, personne ne saura jamais rien de notre aventure d'un soir mais... » Il s'arrête, tenant la poignée de la porte dans la main « si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous pourrez me trouver dans mon bureau. »

 _Salut à tous!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, sur l'histoire ou la traduction, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des retours de votre part._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine fois !_

 _Calidora_


	5. Pas la moindre chance

Pas la moindre chance

.

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

 **Béta Drennae**

.

Je ne mange et ni dors de la nuit et, au matin, je dois me faire violence pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner si je ne veux pas que quelqu'un – Roland, en particulier – ne vienne toquer à ma porte pour vérifier que j'aille bien.

Maintenant que mon problème de maître mystérieux est résolu, je dois retourner à ma routine quotidienne : du travail, du travail et encore du travail. J'ai beaucoup de cours à organiser et de hiboux à envoyer et le dimanche est le meilleur jour pour cela.

…

"Minerva !" Le directeur m'appelle avant que je n'ai passé le coin du couloir, je me retourne pour le voir se diriger vers moi, avec un journal dans la main. "Nous risquons d'avoir un petit problème" dit-il et il me donne sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, ouverte à la page qu'il lisait.

"Je vous avais prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver Albus." Dis-je en le regardant d'un air consterné. "Et _nous_ n'avons pas de problème, _vous_ en avez un."

"Mais vous allez m'aider, n'est-ce pas?" demande-t-il et pendant un court instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit pas mon supérieur et ami pour le planter là comme un enfant capricieux. Il me fait sortir de mes gonds.

"Vous aider comment?" Je demande en faisant un gros effort pour rester calme.

"Je vais subtiliser tous les exemplaires de l'école avant que quiconque ne les lisent" Il m'explique son projet avec une telle confiance qu'il a l'air crédible.

"Même si vous pouviez faire ça," Je laisse échapper un rire "J'ai peur que ça ne soit trop tard, Filius aime lire son journal avant son petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir discuter avec Horace et je ne pense pas que vous pouvez aller voler son exemplaire chez lui"

"Horace est parti pour le week-end."

"Vous avez raison mais Filius est un homme d'habitudes." Quand je lui dis ça, Dumbledore repart dans le Grand Hall à grands pas et je continue mon chemin avec l'exemplaire de la Gazette dans la main.

Apparemment, une journaliste qui s'appelle Skeeter a décidé qu'il serait bon pour les lecteurs de savoir quels sont les Mangemorts qui ont échappés à Azkaban et, non contente de décrire les crimes qu'ils ont commis, elle a inclus une liste de leurs noms et leurs photographies. Et malheureusement, il y en a une du nouvel occupant de l'école.

Dumbledore pensait qu'il pourrait garder cette information secrète pour l'équipe et surtout pour les élèves mais maintenant tout le monde le sait. Les parents vont l'apprendre et il va recevoir des dizaines de hiboux demandant des explications et auxquels je vais devoir répondre.

…

La conversation durant le petit déjeuner est totalement absente de la table des professeurs. Pour le moment, les élèves ont l'air d'ignorer la nouvelle car je ne vois personne jeter de regard à M. Snape. Il est assis à sa place, buvant son thé et grignotant des toasts, une copie de la Gazette à côté de son assiette, lisant nonchalamment comme s'il n'était pas mentionné dans cet article.

Comment fait-il ? Comment garde-t-il son calme à un moment pareil ? Il n'est pas énervé ou stressé ?

Soudain, je me remémore la chambre à _La Maison_ et je me souviens du moment où j'ai oublié d'être respectueuse. Je pensais qu'il me frapperait mais il m'a seulement parlé très calmement.

Je me demande ce qu'il pense en ce moment. Je suppose qu'il s'imagine en train de fesser Rita Skeeter avec la ceinture de sa robe. Soudain, il lève les yeux du journal et me fixe. Quelque chose dans son attitude me dit que ce n'est pas exactement la reporter qui est l'objet de son fantasme et je rougis. Très bien, je n'en ai peut-être pas fini avec mon problème de maître mystérieux.

…

Apres le petit-déjeuner, Albus a l'idée de génie d'organiser à la dernière minute une réunion pour parler du « problème Mangemort » à tout le monde. Après deux longues heures, notre cher directeur réussit à convaincre tout le monde que Mr. Snape mérite d'avoir une chance ? ; un discours auquel je prête peu d'attention. Je devrais cependant écouter car il dit quelque chose à propos des fondateurs, d'honneur et de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Tout un tas de mots dépourvus de sens qui visent à éviter une émeute dans l'école mais qui seront inutiles face aux parents.

« C'est pour cela que nous allons prendre les devants et envoyer un hibou à chaque famille et membre du conseil avant que la nouvelle ne soit rendue publique. » Me dit-il quand nous discutons après la réunion.

« Quand vous dites-nous… » Je murmure en essayant de dissimuler mon agacement. « Vous voulez dire moi, c'est ça ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé ma chère, je dois aller en parler à Millicent, que je sache si nous avons son soutien. »

« Vous ne la trouverez pas au Ministère un dimanche après-midi, Albus. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais chez elle. » Dit-il d'un ton qui sonne presque comme une excuse.

« Ça va, Albus. Nous nous sommes vues pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous sommes en bon termes. »

« J'en suis heureux. Bien, dans ce cas, je laisse l'école entre vos mains. » C'est sa façon de dire au revoir, une phrase que j'ai entendue jours après jours pendant la guerre, quand il dirigeait l'ordre en me laissant la conduite de l'école, et que j'espérais ne plus avoir à entendre après. Mais cela fait presqu'une année scolaire et rien n'a changé.

Une fois dans mon bureau, je prends un parchemin et utilise un sort de copie – une des meilleures inventions de Filius – et tout ce que j'écris sur un exemplaire est immédiatement reproduit sur tous les autres. De cette manière, je n'ai à penser qu'a deux versions : une pour les parents, expliquant que la présence de Mr. Snape au sein de l'école ne va pas en affecter la sécurité, et une autre pour le Conseil, leur rappelant l'importance d'être un exemple pour la communauté magique en donnant une seconde chance à un ancien Mangemort qui a appris de ses erreurs.

Je ne crois pas à ce que j'écris. Comment puis-je être sure qu'il ne représente pas de danger pour l'école quand je ne sais pas s'il n'en représente pas un pour moi-même ? Comment puis-je parler sincèrement de lui donner une seconde chance, quand je ne lui en ai pas donné de première hier ? Il m'a observé pendant le diner, il a remarqué que je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette, il m'a amené à manger et en a profité pour me coincer dans mes propres appartements. Je me demande s'il a vraiment pensé que je dirais oui, s'il s'est imaginé que je retirerais mes vêtements et que je m'agenouillerais face à lui comme si nous étions dans cette saleté d'endroit où j'ai perdu la tête.

Je quitte mes appartements. Je dois envoyer les lettres et le trajet jusqu'à la volière va peut-être m'aider à éloigner Mr. Snape de mes pensées pendant un moment.

J'essaie de penser à Albus. Il doit maintenant être arrivé chez les Bagnolds, assis sur leur magnifique canapé et mangeant un sorbet au citron après avoir refusé le thé.

Mr. Bagnold est un auror à la retraite, du même âge que Dumbledore, un homme de la vieille école qui partage son temps entre les cigares et sa femme : Millicent Bagnold. Pas plus jeune, ancienne auror aussi, notre actuelle ministre de la magie et la sœur de ma mère.

Tante Millie a toujours été mon modèle, elle était ma confidente, courageuse et puissante, mais qui n'a jamais négligé sa beauté et son élégance de femme. Je voulais être comme elle et ma mère et ma tante ont été extrêmement fières quand je suis devenue auror. Ca a toujours été mon but mais, une fois que j'y suis parvenue, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, donc j'ai démissionné. Millie n'aurait pas pu être plus déçue. Elle était chef du bureau des aurors à ce moment-là et a pris cela très personnellement. Elle m'a accusé d'avoir déserté et ne m'a pas seulement bannie du ministère mais aussi de toute sa vie.

La dernière fois que nous nous étions vues remontait à plusieurs années, aux funérailles de ma mère, où nous avions convenu que nous étions une famille et que nous devions rester en bons termes. Les choses ne sont jamais revenues comme avant mais nous pouvons rester en présence l'une de l'autre. Je suis là quand elle a besoin de moi et je sais que l'inverse est aussi vrai. Merlin sait combien cette relation a été utile pour l'Ordre et encore plus récemment pour influencer le Magenmagot quand il s'agissait d'envoyer une certaine personne à Azkaban. Bien sûr, Millicent désapprouvait ce genre de choses mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé, mais Dumbledore. La seule fois que j'ai demandé quelque chose à ma tante pour mon propre compte était quand je voulais que le bureau des aurors paie pour la prothèse qu'Alastor a reçue cette semaine.

Albus sait tout cela et c'est pourquoi il avait ce ton d'excuses quand il m'a dit qu'il allait chez Millicent. Je ne lui en voulais pas moins.

…

Après avoir envoyé les douze lettres aux membres du conseil et quatre cent vingt-sept lettres aux parents d'élèves, divisés et organisés en vingt zones dans le pays, de manière à confier un paquet de lettres à chaque hibou et pas une seule à chaque fois, je retourne dans mon burea, afin de faire mon propre travail. Je suis tellement épuisée que je m'endors sur ma table.

…

Commencer la semaine en me réveillant avec de l'encre maculant mon bras droit n'est pas le signe qu'elle va être plus calme que la précédente. Quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, mes craintes se confirment.

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'c'était une décision soudaine' ? » J'entends Horace demander au directeur d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude. « Vous ne pouvez pas offrir un apprentissage à un Mangemort comme ça et encore moins me le confier à moi et à personne d'autre. »

« Horace, je vous assure que Mr. Snape… » Dumbledore tente de le calmer. Ils sont en haut des escaliers et ne m'ont pas encore vue.

« Non. Je ne veux pas savoir à quel point ses notes étaient bonnes. Vous l'avez mis avec moi car j'étais le seul absent lors de cette réunion. »

Ne voulant pas être prise à parti dans cette discussion, je tente de passer à côté d'eux discrètement en utilisant ma forme Animagus et, heureusement pour moi, ça fonctionne.

…

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, la tension est palpable à la table des professeurs. Le discours d'Albus a peut-être calmé mes collègues mais ne leur a certainement pas fait oublier qu'ils partagent désormais leurs repas avec un assassin et un tortionnaire. Ces pensées me font réaliser que je suis la seule à cette table à savoir qu'il est aussi un Maître, un maître dans un domaine dont ils ignorent tout. Je rougis et je ferme les yeux en croyant stupidement que, de cette manière, personne ne remarquera que mes joues ont viré à l'écarlate. Quand je les rouvre, je remarque qu'il me fixe depuis son siège solitaire, à l'autre bout de la table.

…

Le reste de la semaine se déroule dans une normalité différente. Je dis différente car il ne se passe rien de réellement extraordinaire mais il y a plusieurs choses anormales qui surviennent. Par exemple, le flot constant de hiboux de la part des parents qui répondent à ma lettre. Une nouvelle expression qui apparaît sur le visage d'Horace et que je ne parviens pas à décrypter. Est-ce de la peur, de la colère ou un mélange des deux ? Une nouvelle habitude de la part des professeurs est apparue aussi. Ils quittent systématiquement la pièce quand Mr. Snape entre dans celle-ci.

Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à cette dernière chose jusqu'à ce mardi. Je suis dans la salle des professeurs en train de corriger des copies de troisième année concernant la transformation d'un solide en liquide. J'entends différentes conversations autour de moi, comme une musique que je suis habituée à entendre quand, soudain, un profond silence se fait et chacun commence à prendre ses affaires et à partir. Quand je lève la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, je vois que Mr. Snape vient juste d'entrer. Je ne bouge pas.

J'étudie l'expression de son visage mais il n'y a rien. Je me demande s'il tire une quelconque fierté du comportement de mes collègues.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester. » dit-il.

« Je sais. » Je réponds et je retourne à la correction de mes copies pendant qu'il prend le siège opposé au mien mais garde une certaine distance.

Dans un moment de faiblesse, je lève les yeux des papiers que je lis et je réalise qu'il me fixe. Je rougis et il retourne à son travail. Cet évènement se répète au moins deux fois avant que je ne finisse par suggérer une partie d'échecs.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre de jeu. » Sa voix claque avant que je ne le vois retourner à ses parchemins. Je roule des yeux et soupire. Il me met sur les nerfs. Je le mets à la porte de mes appartements et il répond gentiment alors que, lorsque je lui parle aimablement, il devient grossier.

« Si vous gagnez, » dis-je en repoussant mes affaires et déterminée à capter son attention, « Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. » Je le fixe sachant qu'il ne laissera pas passer une occasion pareille.

« Tout ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Je lui réponds en insistant sur le dernier mot pour le faire réagir, ce que je n'arrive bien sûr pas à faire. Il sait parfaitement se contrôler.

« Je pensais vous avoir prévenu concernant le danger qu'il y avait à utiliser ce mot devant moi. »

« J'ai déjà pris le risque une fois. Pourquoi pas deux ? »

« Etes-vous sûre de vous ? » Me demande-t-il à nouveau en me fixant, pensant que je vais me rétracter, mais non, c'est hors de question.

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Jouons, alors. »

J'utilise ma baguette pour faire apparaître le plateau sur la table pendant qu'il se déplace sur la chaise en face de moi. Nous commençons le jeu.

A chaque fois que je lève les yeux du jeu, je le surprends à me fixer et je sais qu'il pense à ce 'tout' que j'ai dit.

Il est un bon joueur d'échec, je dois l'admettre mais, heureusement, je suis meilleure. Soudain, je comprends tout l'intérêt des lectures que m'a donné Alastor sur la stratégie. Je le laisse croire qu'il gagne pendant les vingt premiers tours jusqu'à ce que je décide que ce 'tout' devienne 'rien'.

Après quatre-vingt-sept minutes de jeu, je remporte la victoire.

 _Hello!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais tellement avoir vos réactions, que ce soit concernant la fic ou la traduction. si vous avez des idées concernant ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite, je suis vraiment curieuse des connaitre._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	6. Miss McGonagall

Miss McGonagall

.

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

 **Béta Drennae**

.

Je corrige les dissertations sur les conséquences des filtres d'amours des cinquièmes années de Slughorn quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je traverse la pièce sachant que seules deux personnes peuvent venir me voir : le professeur qui voudrait me donner plus de travail et Dumbledore, mais qui sait pour quelle raison.

J'ouvre la porte en n'ayant aucune envie de les voir, ni l'un ni l'autre et je sursaute en voyant que ce n'est ni Slughorn, ni le Directeur qui attend devant la porte mais Minerva McGonagall.

Je suis dans cette école depuis trois semaines et c'est la première fois qu'elle descend dans les cachots depuis le jour où elle m'a fait visiter toute l'école.

Elle porte sa veste en tartan et ses yeux sont rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer et je me surprends moi-même par l'intérêt que je porte à la cause de ses larmes.

« Je peux vous aider professeur ? » Dis-je, sans perdre mon sang froid une fois que je suis revenu du choc de la voir à ma porte.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Demande-t-elle avec une si petite voix que je peux à peine l'entendre.

Je me décale pour la laisser entrer dans mon bureau. Quand je me tourne vers elle après avoir fermé la porte, son manteau est posé sur une chaise et elle me regarde.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. » Commence-t-elle, maintenant avec une voix plus claire « Ca ne signifie pas que j'ai changé d'avis. » Elle s'arrête. « J'ai juste besoin… » Elle ferme les yeux, probablement pour bloquer d'autres larmes. Je sens son désarroi et décide de l'interrompre.

Je me rapproche d'elle et prends sa main tremblante dans la mienne. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de supplication. Elle est, à ce moment, plus sexy que toutes celles qui se sont tenues devant moi et mon désir de la posséder augmente encore un peu plus.

« Entre. » Dis-je en la laissant partir. Je marche derrière mon bureau, prétendant retourner à mon travail – au travail de Slughorn – « tu vas m'attendre nue et à genoux ».

Elle reste un moment mais je ne pense pas qu'elle hésite. Elle s'imprègne de mon ordre.

Je la voix disparaître derrière la porte de mes appartements privés et je continue alors à corriger les devoirs. Je mentirais si je disais que la pensée qu'une femme m'attendant nue de l'autre côté du mur ne me distrait pas ou si ça ne me donnait pas envie de bâcler mon travail pour aller accomplir une autre activité – Je suis un homme, et, aussi étrange que mes préférences sexuelles puissent apparaître, mon corps a les mêmes besoins et les mêmes réponses que n'importe qui-, mais l'attente fait partie du jeu.

…

Elle a laissé ses vêtements sur le fauteuil et s'est agenouillée devant. Quand je vérifie sa position, je remarque les mêmes cicatrices sur sa peau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue nue des blessures de guerre, je suppose. Je suis heureux de voir qu'elle se souvient de mes indications de la dernière fois mais elle porte toujours sa culotte et je me demande si c'est une erreur délibérée ou pas de toute manière, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous en tirerons le meilleur parti possible.

« Debout, professeur » dis-je et elle obéi

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur. » Commence-t-elle « Ne m'appelez pas professeur. »

« Je vous appellerai de la manière que je souhaiterai. » Répondis-je « Miss McGonagall; » Mais je comprends pourquoi l'appeler par son titre peut la rendre mal à l'aise et je ne veux pas de ça. « Maintenant, retire ta culotte, s'il te plait. »

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et fait glisser le morceau de coton le long de ses jambes, il tombe sur ses pieds.

« Prends-la. » Je demande en restant immobile alors qu'elle se penche pour récupérer la culotte blanche sur le sol. Je la lui prends des mains et à ce moment, je me rends compte de son trouble.

« Suis-moi. » Et sans vérifier si elle vient ou pas, je marche vers ma chambre avec son sous-vêtement en coton dans ma main droite. Il est humide et c'est le signe que l'attente lui a été bénéfique. Alors que je lui tiens la porte, je me demande quels genres de scénarios elle est en train d'imaginer.

Je lui indique de s'asseoir au bout du lit et la fait s'allonger sur les draps. Je laisse sa culotte sur son ventre pour avoir mes deux mains libres. Je prends sa jambe droite et la lève en l'air. Je l'attache au lit par la cheville et je répète la même opération avec la jambe gauche. Elle est maintenant totalement exposée.

« Dis-moi Miss McGonagall, quelles étaient les deux premières règles de la soumission ? »

« Je dois parler à mon maitre directement et respectueusement, monsieur » dit-elle, en commençant à sentir dans ses jambes l'inconfort de sa position « et je dois obéir à chaque ordre que je reçois. »

« Bien. » Je prends sa culotte et m'agenouille, perdant tout contact visuel avec elle « Et que se passe-t-il quand tu désobéi ? »

« Je dois être punie, monsieur. »

« C'est cela, miss McGonagall ». Son jus brille malgré la faible lumière de la pièce et je suis content de voir qu'elle est aussi prête.

Avec ma main gauche, je caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse, depuis les genoux vers ses grandes lèvres, puis je reviens jusqu'au genou. Je répète cela trois fois puis je recommence avec deux doigts. Je les introduis puis je les ressors, lentement. A la fin, j'utilise la culotte en coton que j'ai dans mon autre main. Je peux l'entendre gémir à la sensation du tissu doux qui pénètre dans son intimité. Je la pousse jusqu'à ne plus voir qu'un tout petit morceau de tissu qui dépasse et je me lève.

« Si je te dis nue. » Dis-je en marchant vers un placard, mes doigts encore humides de son jus. « Je ne veux pas trouver ton cul recouvert par quoi que ce soit. » J'ouvre ma boîte, la seule que j'ai apportée de chez moi et en sors une cravache. Je l'empêche de la voir mais je la laisse l'entendre fouetter les draps à côté d'elle et elle sursaute.

« Tu vas compter à haute voix, de un à dix, et les nombres seront les seuls sons que je veux entendre de toi. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Dit-elle. J'adore le son de sa voix, obéissant, mais incapable de dissimuler son excitation.

Sans autre avertissement, je lève la cravache et l'abat d'un coup sec et retentissant sur son clitoris. Sa respiration se bloque dans un cri, elle se souvient qu'elle ne doit pas faire le moindre bruit et elle grimace. Elle a ses mains sur les côtés et elle serre les draps avec ses doigts, aidant son corps à supporter la douleur soudaine ou le plaisir.

« Je n'ai pas entendu votre compte, Miss McGonagall. »

« Un. » Murmure-t-elle après un instant.

« Pardon ? »

« Un, Monsieur. » Dit-elle plus clairement. Et je frappe encore, cette fois sur sa cuisse gauche.

« Deux, Monsieur. » Compte-t-elle, pendant que son visage passe de la tension à la relaxation en un instant.

Les coups suivants s'abattirent d'abord sur son magnifique cul pale, qui est légèrement relevé car j'ai attaché ses jambes en hauteurs, jusqu'à ses adorables tentons roses qui grossissent et deviennent durs maintenant que je les ai touchés.

« Dix, Monsieur; » Elle crie quand j'ai fini et je sens du soulagement dans sa voix.

Je lâche la cravache sur le lit et je libère ses chevilles. Gardant mes genoux sur le matelas, une main de chaque côté de son corps pour éviter de tomber sur elle, je me penche sur Minerva et caresse de mes lèvres les fines marques rouges que ma cravache a laissé sur elle. Je les embrasse, je les mordille ce qui la fait gémir. Je répète ce rituel à chaque endroit qui est marqué, descendant le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que mes genoux touchent le sol froid et que mes lèvres goutent son nectar autour de son clitoris.

Je remonte sur le lit et apprécie comme Minerva a complètement perdu le contrôle de son corps. Elle grogne et gémit sans interruption, juste appréciant son plaisir.

Je passe ma main juste là où se trouvait mes lèvres et commence à caresser son clitoris avec une main pendant, que de l'autre, je tire doucement la culotte de coton. Elle s'arque alors que le tissu sort et que son jus s'écoule sous elle. Elle est pantelante, tremblante, gémissante… et finalement, jouit grâce à mes caresses.

Mon érection est maintenant dure et évidente mais je ne veux pas me soulager avec Minerva. Pas parce que je ne veux pas mais plutôt parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment, tout comme ça ne l'était pas à _La Maison_.

…

Je quitte la chambre pour lui laisser un moment de solitude et reviens avec ses vêtements et une petite fiole en verre. Elle est assise sur le lit et tient la cravache dans ses mains pour l'examiner attentivement.

Je m'approche d'elle et pose la robe a cote d'elle. Elle est silencieuse, pensive.

« Laisse là » Dis-je. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et remarque la fiole que je tiens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle

« Devons-nous recommencer ce que nous venons de faire, Miss McGonagall ? » Je la menace mais je pense que le ton est suffisamment doux, pendant que je lui reprends la cravache des mains.

« Je suis désolée » Elle s'excuse et elle répète « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Monsieur ? »

« C'est une pommade de guérison, elle va faire disparaitre les marques. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, Monsieur » dit-elle en prenant ses vêtements et en se levant avec l'intention de partir et de s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Je lui bloque le chemin avec mon bras.

Elle me regarde, la fierté Gryffondor brillant dans son regard, me donnant envie de la pousser sur le lit et de la baiser brutalement pour la faire disparaître. Je me retiens.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. » Réplique-t-elle, paraphrasant mes mots lors de notre première rencontre « Monsieur. » Ajoute-t-elle. Elle part dans la salle de bain, se penchant pour prendre sa culotte souillée sur le chemin.

J'abandonne. Contrarié par son manque de respect, agacé par mon manque de contrôle : je ne sais que faire.

 _Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir. Je vois qu'il y a des lecteurs, mais je n'ai pas de retours, ce que je trouve un peu inquiétant. La traduction vous convient-elle ? L'histoire est-elle intéressante ? J'aimerais vaiment lire ce que vous en pensez. Si vous êtes timides, je réponds aux PM aussi sans problèmes :)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt._

 _Calidora_


	7. Fou ou courageux ?

Fou ou courageux

.

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

 **Béta Drennae**

Quand je sors de la douche, c'est comme une renaissance. J'avais besoin de ça plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

Je m'habille et sort, sans savoir si je suis prête à faire face à Severus après ce que nous avons fait. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une oreille amicale maintenant que je me suis suffisamment calmée pour en parler.

La vérité est, en y réfléchissant, que mes larmes étaient vraiment stupides. Je suppose que je ne pouvais plus faire face et que j'avais besoin de pleurer.

…

Je suis allée rendre visite à Alastor à l'hôpital pour la dernière fois, pas parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus le voir, mais parce que lundi, il doit rentrer chez lui. Nous avons joué aux échecs, partagé la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky pur-feu et nous avons fait une courte promenade dans l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Cette fois-ci, le voir avec une jambe orthopédique est moins étrange que vendredi dernier quand ils lui ont donnée.

« Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? » Je demande alors que nous revenons dans sa chambre.

« Mieux que l'ancienne, » plaisante-t-il « tu te souviens que je ne pouvais plus plier le genou ? »

« Je suis sérieuse Alastor. » Je le fixe du regard.

« Je sais » C'est tout ce qu'il me dira, alors qu'il s'accroche à mon bras pour monter les escaliers. Je n'insiste pas.

« Comment ça va dans ton école ? » Demande-t-il pour briser le silence.

« Ce n'est pas mon école. »

« Eh bien, tu la fais fonctionner pour Albus, non ? »

Je passe un moment à réfléchir à sa réponse. Je ne veux pas admettre qu'il a raison mais je ne veux pas non plus lui mentir. Je décide alors de revenir à la question initiale.

« Les choses se passent bien à Poudlard. »

« Minerva, s'il te plait. Nous avons à peine marché la dernière fois que tu es venue et être ici est pénible. Raconte-moi quelque chose qui m'amuse. »

« Nous avons un nouveau professeur » Pourquoi je lui raconte ça ? « Enfin, il n'est pas professeur, seulement apprenti, mais Albus l'a fait venir pour ensuite l'embaucher. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il était Mangemort. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » Demande-t-il « Il a réellement fait venir Snape à Poudlard ? »

« Attends, tu le connais ? »

« Bien sûr, il est devenu espion pour l'Ordre pendant le dernier mois de la guerre, donc je l'ai rencontré à quelques reprises. »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. » Je fais un peu la tête alors que nous arrivons devant sa chambre.

« Eh bien, Dumbledore a été très clair à ce sujet : nous devions garder le secret et, je sais que j'ai déjà partagé des secrets avec toi, mais là c'était vraiment dangereux. »

« Je déteste quand tu penses que tu dois me protéger. » Lui murmure-je

« Je le dois parfois, tu es mon amie. »

« Bon ! » Je décide de changer le cours de la conversation car je déteste quand nous réfléchissons à ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. « Que penses-tu de Snape ? »

« Pas un mauvais garçon mais reste loin de lui. »

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? »

« Il n'est pas dangereux mais il a changé de camp quand tout le monde pensait que Tu-Sais-Qui allait gagner. »

« Mais c'est bien, non ? » J'étais confuse.

« A mon avis, quelqu'un qui fait ça est soit très courageux, soit complètement fou. »

Je quitte la chambre d'Alastor en me disant que Severus ne me semble pas fou. Oui, il y a cette face de lui que j'ai découverte à _La Maison_ mais si avoir ces plaisirs signifiait être fou, alors je le suis moi aussi.

Je marche dans le couloir quand je reconnais une voix familière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire en disant qu'ils sont transférés ici ? Mon fils n'est pas fou ! » Augusta Longdubat se tient avec un bébé dans les bras, hurlant sur une infirmière qui est au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolée madame mais je ne peux rien faire »

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? » Répété-t-elle, alors que je la vois sortir sa baguette. A ce moment, je presse le pas et pose la main sur l'épaule de mon amie avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

« Vous devriez partir maintenant. » Dis-je à la médicomage, qui disparait immédiatement.

« Minerva ? » Augusta se tourne vers moi, son petit-fils dormant dans ses bras, probablement habitué aux crises d'hystérie de sa grand-mère.

« Tu devrais ranger ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ? » Je plaisante, tout en sachant qu'elle ne va pas rire, mais j'essaie de faire baisser la tension ambiante. Elle se jette dans mes bras et la seule chose que je peux faire est de l'embrasser, elle et l'enfant, alors qu'elle passe sa main libre dans mon dos.

…

Nous montons au cinquième étage et parlons devant une tasse de thé. Pendant qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle a enduré depuis que Frank et Alice ont été hospitalisés, je réalise à quel point j'ai été négligente envers elle.

J'étais aux côtés d'Alastor et des autres aurors pour les aider à les trouver mais je n'étais pas là quand ils ont capturé les Lestranges. Alastor a été blessé cette nuit-là et j'ai vu les corps torturés du fils d'Augusta et de sa belle-fille quand ils les ont amenés à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai été chargée de lui annoncer.

 _« Vous êtes son amie » a dit Albus « Vous savez comment lui parler. »_

Il avait tort. Personne ne sait comment dire à un ami que son fils se bat pour sa survie a l'hôpital, après avoir enduré des semaines de torture.

Alors que nous finissons notre thé, Augusta me dit qu'Alice a été la première à reprendre connaissance mais qu'à ses yeux il ne restait rien de sa belle-fille chez cette personne. Alice a été emmenée dans la section de Janus Trickey et Augusta commence à espérer que son fils ne se réveille jamais. L'entendre dire qu'elle voit son fils, sa chair, son sang, mort plutôt que fou me brise le cœur. Frank s'est réveillé il y a quelques jours et, après beaucoup de tests, les médecins l'ont déclaré dément.

Augusta commence à pleurer devant moi pendant que le bébé est bercé dans les airs par un charme très maternel. Je tente de la réconforter, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre, de lui dire qu'elle doit être forte pour le petit Neville, et que si elle a besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je serai là. Même si je suis parfois très occupée et que j'oublie de lui écrire.

Seule, dans les rues de Londres, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je lutte contre mes propres larmes. Je ne peux pas les retenir plus longtemps. Je suis désolée pour Augusta, qui doit voir son propre fils ailleurs, mais sans pouvoir le pleurer dignement, car techniquement, il est toujours là. Je suis désolée pour Frank, Alice, pour Neville et Harry, pour Lily et James et pour Alastor, parce que sa jambe, même s'il peut à nouveau plier le genou, était toujours mieux qu'une maudite prothèse.

Quand j'arrive à l'école, ma tête va exploser, je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler et mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça s'arrête.

 _Voila la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu, l'histoire commence à s'installer progressivement, et on les verra plus souvent ensemble dans les prochains chapitres._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, par review, MP ou hibous,, promis je ne mords pas ^^_

 _Merci à Guest (tu n'étais pas identifié, donc je ne sais pas qui tu es^^) pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Pour répondre à ta remarque, oui, certains chapitres sont courts (comme celui-ci qui fait 1200 mots) alors que d'autres sont beaucoup plus longs (le premiere en faisait plus de 8000^^). Je sais que c'est parfois frustrant et qu'on voudrait qu'ils soient plus longs, mais je respecte le découpage de l'auteur :)_

 _Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	8. L'accord de la fessée

L'accord de la fessée

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

* * *

Les réunions de mi-semestre sont ennuyeuses, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit ce matin. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je passe tant de temps à chercher quelque chose à me mettre dans ma garde-robe. Je ne veux vraiment pas que cette journée commence. J'ai une matinée très occupée avec trois cours, puis je devrai passer toute l'après-midi avec Albus, pour préparer cette réunion, et il faudra que j'y assiste après le diner. Je préfèrerais rester au lit.

Si notre directeur passait autant de temps à diriger cette école qu'il n'en passe à faire de la politique, je pourrais éviter ce rendez-vous, et utiliser cet après-midi de libre à faire quelque chose de plus utile, comme commencer à préparer les emplois du temps du semestre prochain.

Soudain, je tombe sur ma robe verte, que je porte habituellement avec ma ceinture en cuir, le même ensemble que je portais à _La Maison_ il y a quelques mois. Je ne les ai plus portés depuis, je n'ai pas osé. Juste un regard à cette robe est suffisant pour m'y faire repenser, et je sens ma culotte devenir humide. Je décide de la mettre. Peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour rendre ce mardi plus intéressant.

L'idée que seule moi sais ce que j'ai fait quand je portais cette robe, que ce vêtement a une plus grande signification que tous les autres, me fait me sentir différente, spéciale et me distrait de toutes les corvées qui m'attendent aujourd'hui alors que je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Quand j'entre dans la Grande Salle et que je remarque le regard de l'apprenti de Slughorn alors que je m'assois à ma place, je mesure le vrai pouvoir de mon choix de vêtements.

Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'ai été frapper à la porte de Severus, et pendant cette période j'ai appris que nous étions tous les deux très doués pour prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Oui, je l'ai surpris à me regarder quelques fois, et j'ai tourné les yeux vers lui plus d'une fois pendant les repas ou dans la salle des professeurs, où nous n'avons plus jamais été seuls, comme si mes collègues s'étaient finalement habitués à sa présence - , mais il n'y a jamais eu cette éclat de luxure que je peux voir à présent.

Je sens ses yeux qui arrachent ma robe, je peux presque entendre son esprit m'ordonner de me pencher… Nous sommes assis à cinq places de distance et je peux percevoir le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi, comme si nous étions revenus à _La Maison_ ou dans sa chambre.

« Minerva » La voix du directeur me rappelle que je suis toujours à Poudlard, et je me retourne vers lui, mécontente d'avoir été tirée de mes rêveries, mais un peu soulagée de reprendre le contrôle de mes sens.

« Oui ? » Je lui demande, en continuant de le sentir lorgner sur ma nuque, depuis l'autre bout de la table.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir, je pense que nous aurions plus de temps si nous commencions plus tôt en déjeunant dans mes appartements. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Je marmonne, à contrecœur.

…

Mes cours se passent bien, le déjeuner est bon, l'après-midi se déroule normalement, et la réunion se révèle aussi ennuyeuse que ce que j'avais prévu le matin.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes élèves doivent continuer à voler sur ces vieux balais qui datent d'avant la guerre » Dit Roland « Alors que Slughorn a le droit d'avoir un assistant. »

« Mr. Snape n'est pas ici en tant qu'assistant, Madame Hooch » Répond le directeur, depuis son fauteuil en bout de table, dans la salle des professeurs « Je pensais avoir été clair sur ce fait lors de notre dernière réunion. » Dit-il, en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder. « Minerva ? »

Ce _Minerva_ au milieu de son argumentation signifie : s'il vous plait, expliquez à ces personnes que j'ai raison.

« Mr Snape est dans notre école en tant qu'apprenti potionniste. » Dis-je comme si je récitais un texte appris par cœur « en attendant son intégration complète en tant que professeur l'année prochaine. »

« Professeur ?! » Plusieurs voix s'élèvent en même temps, et je jette un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, signifiant quelque chose comme Je-Vous-L 'Avais-Bien-Dit.

« Mr Snape » Je répète, en sachant parfaitement qu'il est assis de l'autre côté de la table. Il évite mon regard pour diminuer l'effet de son nom sur ma langue « va remplacer le professeur Slughorn après son départ en retraite. »

Tous les visages se tournent vers Horace, qui est assis à deux chaises de moi.

« Tu pars ? » Demande Pomona, formulant tout haut la surprise de tout le monde.

« Je suis vieux. » Dit Slughorn avec une petite voix d'enfant, « comme la moitié d'entre vous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez rester au château, mais moi, je pars. »

« Tout cela ne résout pas mes problèmes de matériel Minerva » Hooch nous rappelle rapidement que nous étions en train de parler d'elle.

« Tu as raison Rolanda » laissant tomber le ton formel, comme elle vient elle-même de faire. « Le directeur et moi nous engageons à nous assurer qu'un budget sera débloqué pour l'année prochaine, mais j'ai peur qu'en attendant, tes élèves doivent continuer à voler sur ces 'vieux balais datant d'avant la guerre' »

« C'est injuste, les élèves méritent… »

« Tu as raison, ils le méritent, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a pas au moins perdu un frère, un père ou un proche pendant cette guerre, et je suis quasiment sûre que chacun de tes élèves sait que la vie, ma chère, est injuste. »

Silence. Regards. Murmures. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été trop dure, ou si j'ai offensé. Je suis épuisée de devoir négocier avec des adultes au comportement d'enfants, qui ne voient que leur point de vue, sans voir les autres. La réunion est terminée.

…

« J'espère que vous n'attendez pas de 'merci' pour avoir défendu ma position. » Sa voix résonne dans mon dos alors que je rassemble mes affaires. Je ne me retourne pas, mais un rapide coup d'œil me confirme que nous sommes seuls.

« Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer des faits, Mr Snape. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à défendre votre position. »

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il, et je sens soudain qu'il est vraiment proche. « Si je le pouvais, je rendrais ton joli cul tout rouge immédiatement. » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa voix a un effet immédiat sur moi, je ne peux le nier, mais nous sommes dans la salle des professeurs et, vide ou pas, ce n'est pas _La Maison_ ou sa chambre. C'est un endroit où je travaille, où il y a encore quelques minutes mes collègues étaient, et où n'importe qui peut entrer à tout moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ces pensées qui devraient rendre sa proposition inacceptable ne font que renforcer mon excitation.

Je me retourne dans le faible d'espace entre la table et lui, et je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? »

Il recule d'un pas. Ai-je dis quelque chose d'inapproprié ? Je ne l'ai pas appelé Maitre. Peut-être que je l'ai contrarié. Dois-je m'excuser ?

« Relève ta jupe et penche toi sur la table. » M'ordonne-t-il et je me sens soulagée, il n'a pas l'air fâché.

…

Je tiens ma jupe avec mes deux mains et je m'appuie sur le bord de la table en lui présentant mon cul.

Je sens rapidement son doigt sur ma peau. Il commence par rectifier ma position, puis il descend ma culotte juste au niveau de mes cuisses.

« Je ne vais pas être gentil. » Dit-il, en me caressant les fesses à pleines mains. « Tu as demandé ça, et je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que ton cul soit rouge. » Ma gorge se serre en pensant à la douleur que ça doit être « ou jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes. » Il dit cela d'un ton excité, comme s'il était certain que je serais incapable de subir la punition en entier. « Dis-moi, Miss McGonagall, as-tu un mot fétiche ? » Me demande-t-il, alors que sa main caresse mon cul doucement, puis plus fortement, puis à nouveau doucement.

« Je ne comprends pas. » J'ai oublié le Monsieur à nouveau, mais ça ne semble pas le déranger.

« Un mot, n'importe quel mot du dictionnaire que tu aimes particulièrement. »

« Chardon » Je murmure, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il me parle de linguistique à un moment pareil.

« Bien sûr. » J'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre sa grimace dans mon dos « Bien Miss McGonagall, à partir de maintenant 'Chardon' signifiera 'Stop' » M'explique-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. « C'est ton Safe Word » ajoute-t-il. « Je ne m'arrêterai pas à moins que tu utilises ton mot. Compris ? »

« Oui » Dis-je, et soudain, il gifle ma fesse droite avec tant de force que je crois que le bruit est encore plus douloureux que le coup lui-même.

Instinctivement, je me tourne pour regarder la porte. Je n'ai pas peur d'être entendue car je sais que la pièce est insonorisée magiquement, mais je crains que quelqu'un entre. Je sais qu'après la réunion, tout le monde est parti se coucher, et à cette heure-ci, il est quasiment impossible qu'ils décident de revenir.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Je répète.

« Bien. Que dois-tu dire si tu veux que je m'arrête ? » Me demande-t-il à nouveau, me faisant sentir comme une petite fille, incapable de comprendre. Je déteste ça, mais je peux sentir la joie que ça lui procure, et pour d'incompréhensibles raisons, cela ne fait que rendre la situation plus excitante.

« Chardon, Monsieur »

« Bien. »

…

Il commence par frapper doucement et continuellement sur la partie inférieure de mes fesses, ce qui chatouille au début, mais devient rapidement douloureux alors qu'il frappe plus fort. Quand il sent que c'est suffisant, il se déplace vers l'autre fesse. De temps en temps, sans prévenir, il donne une claque bruyante avec la paume de sa main ouverte. Puis il recommence son rythme plus lent, qui devient de plus en plus intense.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle, car je pleure, et grogne, et crie, et supplie, et je ne sais pas si j'aime ça, ou si je déteste. Je veux qu'il arrête, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon cul est douloureux, et que mon jus coule le long de mes cuisses.

Dans un moment de lucidité, quand je sens que ma peau se coupe, que mes jambes ont du mal à me soutenir, et que je suis sûre de vouloir qu'il arrête, je sais que je n'ai qu'un mot à prononcer. Mais je me souviens du ton de sa voix quand il me parlait, et je pense au plaisir que je lui ferrais en abandonnant maintenant. Je décide donc de ne pas paraitre faible devant lui, je serre les lèvres et supporte le coup suivant avec ce qu'il me reste d'orgueil.

Peu de temps après, il s'arrête, comme s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse.

…

Sa main caresse maintenant ma peau meurtrie. Ces mouvements aident à calmer la douleur et ma respiration. Après cela, il remonte ma culotte, très délicatement.

« Tout va bien ? » Demande-t-il, en m'aidant à me relever. Ma jupe redescend à sa place, sur mon cul douloureux.

Je n'ai plus de voix pour répondre, mais j'acquiesce en tentant de lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Oui, j'ai mal, je ne peux pas le nier, la rougeur de mes fesses le prouve, mais si vous faites abstraction de la douleur, qui va bientôt disparaitre, j'en suis sûre, il reste l'adrénaline, le plaisir et l'excitation.

« Bien, alors » Dit-il « Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Je commence par croire qu'il plaisante, mais je peux le voir se diriger vers la porte et je ne peux pas croire qu'il part réellement maintenant. Je peux voir son érection sous son pantalon, je suis certaine qu'il le veut autant que moi.

« Bonne nuit ? » Je répète.

« Oui, professeur » Me répond-il en gardant son calme, comme s'il n'était pas au courant de son propre désir. « Il est tard et nous nous sommes seulement mis _d'accord_ sur le fait de faire rougir votre cul. _Rien de plus_. » Il sort sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte. Il l'avait verrouillée, donc ma peur d'être surprise par quelqu'un n'avait pas de sens.

Après son départ, je réalise qu'il a joué avec moi, mon esprit, et malgré tous mes efforts pour lui en vouloir, je ne peux pas.

 _Nous nous sommes seulement mis d'accord_ , je répète sa phrase dans ma tête alors que je me couche, seule.

 _D'accord_.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, un peu plus chaud que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et merci beaucoup à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews ou qui me fav/follow. Ca fait vraiment plaisir, et m'encourage à continuer cette traduction._

 _N'hésitez pas à faire pareil, et à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, de la trad, ou de tout autre sujet qui vous parait important ! Je réponds en général assez vite, et je ne mords pas, promis :)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	9. Contrat de soumission

Le contrat de soumission

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

…

Je frappe trois fois, et j'attends.

« Entrez » J'entends que sa voix est haute et claire.

J'entre. Je suis déjà venu dans son bureau auparavant. Une fois. En fait, j'y étais déjà venu avant, lorsque j'étais étudiant, les rares fois où elle est intervenue entre Potter, les autres et moi, et elle nous punissait tous de la même manière. Comme si j'avais eu les mêmes torts qu'eux.

…

Elle est assise derrière son bureau, à corriger des devoirs qu'elle écarte dès que je ferme la porte.

« Prenez un siège » me dit-elle en me montrant la chaise en face d'elle. Un aura de supériorité émane d'elle, rien à voir avec la femme que j'ai laissé dans la salle des professeurs la nuit dernière.

Je m'assois donc. La dernière fois que j'étais ici remonte à mon emménagement dans le château. J'avais passé la journée à réfléchir à la façon de lui dire que j'étais l'homme masqué qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. J'ai toujours détesté le fait que les choses si simples à _La Maison_ deviennent terriblement compliquées dans la vie réelle. Mais quand elle m'a appelé Monsieur, et qu'elle m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air… Elle devait m'avoir reconnu. Donc quand elle est entrée dans la Grande Salle, je l'ai suivie. Dans ma tête, je m'étais imaginé qu'elle prendrait avantage de ma proposition, et qu'elle durait oui. Quand elle m'a rejeté, je me suis senti blessé et trahi. Bien sûr, je peux comprendre ses doutes et ses peurs, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle ait dit non sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

…

« Merci d'être venu, Mr. Snape » Dit-elle, en plaçant une main sur l'autre et en bougeant légèrement sur son siège. Une grimace apparait sur son visage.

« Tout va bien, Professeur ? » Je lui demande car je sais que son inconfort est de ma faute. Ma propre main serait aussi douloureuse si je n'y avais pas appliqué un onguent de ma composition, ce matin.

« Ça va. » me répond-elle, en me jetant un regard sévère qui m'empêche de faire d'autres commentaires sur la façon dont ses fesses sont devenues douloureuses. Je ne dis rien, je savoure seulement le plaisir de la rendre nerveuse. Néanmoins, je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi elle m'a demandé de venir.

Pendant mes premiers jours à l'école, après cette première rencontre en tant que collègues, j'ai tenté de l'ignorer. Mas je ne pouvais pas prétendre ignorer son petit secret, et je me suis parfois surpris à l'imaginer à nouveau sous mon contrôle. Je ne comprenais pas ce manque de professionnalisme de ma part, jusqu'à cette partie d'échecs. Je ne suis pas stupide et j'ai compris que sa proposition était la possibilité -ou comme elle disait une chance- de pouvoir si je gagnais, la voir en accepter les conséquences. Cela m'a laissé espérer qu'un jour, elle pourrait peut-être changer d'avis.

…

« Mr Snape, je voulais vous voir car nous avons eu quelques – rencontres, que j'ai trouvées très – rafraichissantes. »

Le choix des mots m'amuse. Ça va être drôle.

« J'aimerais qu'elles deviennent plus – régulières. » ajoute-t-elle, et j'écoute chaque mot sans montrer la moindre émotion. « Je comprends que cela puisse nécessiter une sorte d'accord, et c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau. »

Je suis assis en face d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, la rendant nerveuse, sans dire le moindre mot.

« Je pense que c'est le moment où vous êtes censé parler, Mr Snape. » Dit-elle finalement, un peu irritée mais gardant son calme. Elle est adorable.

« Vous voulez que nos rafraichissantes rencontres deviennent régulières. » Je répète, prononçant chaque mot de la même façon qu'elle l'a fait il y a quelques instants.

« Vous moquez vous de moi, Mr Snape ? » demande-t-elle, ses joues rougissants mais sa voix restant sévère « car je pensais que c'était quelque chose de sérieux pour vous. »

« Ça l'est. » Dis-je en posant mes coudes sur son bureau, mon menton dans ma main, en la regardant dans les yeux. « Mais je ne suis pas intéressé par des rencontres rafraichissantes qui deviendraient régulières. » Je fais en pause pour savourer son désarroi, ma petit revanche « Je voudrais, plutôt, devenir votre maitre. Et que vous, vous deveniez ma soumise. »

« C'est ce que je voulais dire » dit-elle

« Alors dites-le.»

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de … »

« Dites-le. » Je l'interromps, et je la regarde fixement, pour lui faire comprendre que cette conversation n'ira pas plus loin tant qu'elle n'obéit pas.

« Je… » Marmonne-t-elle.

« Haut et clair. »

« Je – voudrais – devenir – votre soumise. » Dit-elle, lentement comme si chaque mot était trop lourd pour les prononcer à haute voix.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Je demande, en remarquant son impatience. Comme c'est difficile pour elle, mais comme elle me laisse facilement la contrôler. Elle aime cette humiliation, ce sentiment que le pouvoir lui échappe, que je le prends.

« Je voudrais – que vous deveniez – mon Maitre. »

« Bien » Dis-je, très fier d'elle, et vraiment excité, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le remarque. « Parlons de ce contrat. »

…

Nos priorités communes deviennent claires dès les premiers points que nous abordons et lorsqu'elle insiste pour écrire ce que nous disons. Son fameux sens de l'organisation.

1\. _Secret et discrétion : aussi longtemps que cette relation_ (nous avons débattu à propos de ce mot pendant un moment, et nous avons finalement décidé que relation était approprié) _durera et après la fin de celle-ci, sa nature Dominant/soumise restera secrète. Si l'un de nous échoue à garder le secret, non seulement la relation cessera immédiatement, mais le responsable devra présenter sa démission au directeur et quitter l'école._ (Comme je ne peux pas quitter mon travail sans me retrouver à Azkaban, cela ne risque pas d'arriver.)

2\. _Responsabilité. La nature Dominant/soumise de cette 'relation' ne doit pas affecter notre travail. Lorsque nous sommes avec les étudiants ou nos collègues, nous nous adresserons à l'autre avec le respect que nos situations respectives exigent_. (C'est un bon moyen de dire que, bien qu'elle soit ma soumise, elle reste ma supérieure hiérarchique).

 _3\. Modalités de la 'relation'. Je ne suis pas ton esclave, et tu n'es pas réellement mon Maitre. Cela signifie que je ne suis pas obligée de faire tout ce que tu me demande, et que je suis tes ordres seulement si je l'accepte._ (J'aime comme ses joues rosissent quand je lui fais dire cela à haute voix et le lui fais écrire.)

 _4\. Sécurité. Aucune punition, expérience douloureuse ou simple ordre de ta part ne constituer de réel danger pour moi. Si cela arrive, j'aurai le droit de stopper la relation immédiatement._ (Quand je suggère d'ajouter cela, elle me regarde d'un air interrogatif. Je lui explique alors qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire, mais je veux seulement qu'elle sache.)

…

Nous continuons à parler de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que je lui parle des limites ultimes. Je comprends qu'écrire toutes ces choses ne permet pas seulement de garder les choses organisées, mais que c'est un moyen pour elle de garder son sang-froid. Je lui décris des choses et des scénarios pour savoir si certains éléments lui posent problème. Je vois à son visage et à ses mouvements qu'elle est excitée.

Une fois que nous pensons avoir terminé de dessiner les contours de notre 'relation', nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait que nos – rencontres rafraichissantes – auront lieu dans mes appartements pendant les week-ends. Elle viendra à neuf heures le vendredi soir (j'ai suggéré de commencer plus tôt, mais elle a insisté pour avoir ces après-midi libres, et je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi) et elle restera jusqu'à la même heure le dimanche, à moins que je n'en décide autrement. Sachant qu'il peut arriver que des réunions concernant l'école, l'ordre, ou le ministère puissent avoir lieu, nous décidons qu'une compensation devra être faite, à mon entière discrétion.

« Que se passe-t-il si c'est vous qui avez une réunion, ou un empêchement ? » demande-t-elle « Aurai-je droit à une compensation ? »

« Non, à moins que je ne le décide. » Ma voix est teintée de satisfaction. « C'est ce qu'être une soumise signifie, Miss McGonagall. Tu vas l'apprendre avec le temps, si tu souhaites toujours cela. »

« Oui » Dit-elle avec une voix haute et claire. Je me sens à nouveau fier d'elle, fier et excité. Elle se lève. Notre réunion est terminée.

« Bien, Mr Snape. » Elle contourne le bureau et je me lève à mon tour. « Dois-je attendre vendredi, ou pouvons-nous commencer maintenant ? » J'aime sa façon de croire qu'elle a toujours le contrôle de la situation. C'est mignon.

Au moment où elle me fait face, j'attrape son bras droit, lui plaque dans le dos et la force à se pencher sur le bureau. Elle crie face à l'assaut soudain mais ne se défend pas.

« Qui a dit que cela commençait vendredi ? » Je lui murmure à l'oreille en lui appuyant les cuisses contre la table, puis je la fait s'allonger sur la surface. Elle remarque mon érection, mais ne dit rien.

Je remonte sa jupe, trop longue et pas vraiment pratique pour tout cela, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je descends sa culotte. Son cul pale a une magnifique rougeur aujourd'hui. Je le caresse, et elle frissonne, peut-être à cause de la douleur, peut-être à cause du contact froid de ma main. Je caresse une fesse, puis l'autre. Je passe ma main entre ses jambes, et elle les écarte sans que j'aie besoin de lui demander. Elle est déjà humide, prête, et je ne veux pas la faire attendre.

Je déboutonne mon pantalon rapidement, sors ma queue et la baisse. Enfin.

…

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'attente est une part du jeu, et cette fois ci, c'était une bonne attente. Son vagin est étroit, bien que Minerva ne soit pas vraiment jeune. Elle est humide, et m'accueille comme si elle en avait aussi envie de moi que moi d'elle. Entravée par mes mains et mes jambes, elle peut à peine bouger et c'est à moi de donner le rythme. Ses grognements et ses gémissements attisent mon excitation et je viens avant qu'elle ne soit elle-même soulagée.

Je l'ai remarqué. Je sais qu'elle n'a reçu aucune satisfaction dans ce que nous venons de faire. Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne veux pas de malentendu, je ne suis ni égoïste ni cruel, je dois devenir son Maitre.

Je remets ma queue dans mon pantalon, et le reboutonne, lui faisant comprendre que nous avons fini. Sans rien dire de plus, je pars. J'ai moi aussi hâte d'être vendredi.

* * *

 _C'est frustrant, n'est ce pas ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'aime tellement vos commentaires, qui me font plaisir à chaque fois. Merci à ceux qui m'en laissent, et continuez comme ça, vous êtes des amours._

 _Le prochain chapitre est assez long, donc je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à le publier, mais... il vaut le coût :)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt_

 _Calidora_


	10. Vendredi

Vendredi

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

Warning : Ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites, avec du vocabulaire en conséquence. Le rating M est justifié, et ne lisez pas si vous n'êtes pas un public averti. Vraiment.

Pour ceux qui restent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

…

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Dit Alastor, juste après que son cavalier ait mis en pièce ma tour sur l'échiquier qui est placé entre nous, sur la petite table de chez lui.

Il est revenu chez lui depuis lundi et je lui rends visite pour la première fois, mais je sais que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie. Mon esprit n'est clairement pas avec lui, et son commentaire me le fait réaliser.

« Je suis désolée » Je murmure.

La vérité est que depuis mercredi, je n'ai pas été capable de penser à autre chose que ma soirée.

« C'est bon, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui te préoccupe ainsi. Nous sommes amis, tu peux me parler. »

Non. Je ne peux définitivement pas dire à Alastor que je suis distraite car dans deux trente, je suis attendue dans la chambre de mon Maitre. Précisément parce que nous sommes amis, il serait la dernière personne au monde que je voudrais voir au courant de cela. Il est toujours si protecteur avec moi que je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait savoir que je suis devenue l'amante soumise d'un homme qu'il a qualifié de 'fou ou courageux'.

« Je pensais à cette pauvre Augusta » Je mens, plutôt bien, je dois dire.

« Augusta Longdubat ? »

Fol-Œil connait aussi Augusta, pas seulement car il a été l'instructeur de son fils Frank, mais parce que nous étions tous les trois amis à Poudlard. Penser à cette époque me rends nostalgique. Les choses étaient si différentes à cette époque… Augusta et moi nous manions en train de voyager tous les trois à travers le monde, ayant des aventures ensembles. Bien sûr, tout cela n'est jamais arrivé, en particulier car elle a été la première à se marier. En fait, la première et la seule, car Alastor et moi sommes toujours célibataires. C'est vrai que parfois, il semblait possible que nous finissions ensemble, et je ne peux pas nier que nous ayons quelques nuits ensemble au cours des années, mais malgré les efforts d'Alastor, je n'ai jamais laissé les choses devenir autres qu'amicales.

« Oui, je l'ai vue la semaine dernière après t'avoir quitté » Je lui explique en faisant bouger mon fou vers sa reine. « Elle a du mal à accepter la condition de Frank. »

« Pauvre garçon, il aurait été un excellent auror. Et sa femme aussi, tu sais. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont leur fils sera capable de faire quand il grandira. » Il se tait un instant pour faire son mouvement suivant, puis reprend « Si seulement ces bavards de Lestranges avaient reçus le Baiser. »

« Bien, nous savions tous que ça avait peu de chances d'arriver avec Mrs Malfoy qui est la sœur de Mrs Lestranges, bien que je n'ai jamais pensé que Malfoy bougerait le petit doigt pour le mari et beau-frère. »

« Je parie que sa jolie femme connait certains moyens de _soumettre_ son mari à ses volontés. » Blague-t-il.

Son choix de mots me rappelle ce à quoi je pensais plutôt, dans deux heures et onze minutes, je vais frapper à la porte de Mr Snape pour un week-end entier de soumission. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, à quoi je dois m'attendre. Nous avons déjà eu trois rencontres – quatre si on compte la baise sauvage de mercredi, avant qu'il ne quitte mon bureau – mais aucune d'entre elles, aussi excitantes soient-elles, n'a duré plus de quelques heures. Il est donc difficile pour moi d'imaginer ce que nous allons faire pendant un week-end entier.

Le personnage principal du roman que j'ai lu à Noël me revient immédiatement en tête. C'était une jeune sorcière amoureuse d'un sorcier très riche, et qui la traitait comme un esclave sexuel. L'histoire et les scènes sexuelles étaient RES intenses, mais rien ne semblait réalisable dans la vraie vie en particulier pour moi. Ce n'est pas possible, non pas parce que je ne suis plus jeune, que M. Snape n'est pas riche, et que nous ne sommes pas amoureux. C'est évident, mais c'est plutôt parce que si je devais devenir l'esclave de quelqu'un, je passerais probablement une bonne partie de mon temps à être punie, à cause de mon caractère borné ou pour mes commentaires sarcastiques. Ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi je veux devenir une soumise ? Oui, il y a cette sensation de liberté que je ressens lorsque mon esprit est vide, hormis un mélange de douleur et de plaisir provenant d'une bonne fessée et de l'orgasme qui suit. Mais si c'était la seule chose que je recherchais, je suis sure que j'aurais pu trouver un moyen moins autodestructeur et dégradant que de devenir la soumise d'un homme –soyons honnêtes- que je connais à peine.

…

Il me reçoit dans son bureau, vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires. J'ai, après avoir longuement hésité devant mon armoire, décidé de ne pas m'habiller de façon trop spéciale. J'ai tout de même amené ma chemise de nuit en soie, bien que j'imagine que je ne vais pas porter mes vêtements très longtemps.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette, Miss McGonagall » Dit-il en tendant la main pour que je la lui donne.

A contre cœur, je sors ma baguette et je le regarde la placer dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Je n'aime pas être sans ma baguette, et Merlin sait ce qu'Alastor penserait du fait de confier sa baguette à quelqu'un, mais je ne veux pas de confrontation aussi vite. Si j'ai besoin de me défendre, je suis suffisamment confiante dans ma magie sans baguette et je peux toujours me métamorphoser dans ma forme Animagus pour m'enfuir.

Il revient vers moi, et se tient à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Son expression me perturbe.

« A genoux » Ordonne-t-il et j'obéis sans la moindre hésitation, appuyant mes fesses contre mes pieds et mes mains sur mes cuisses comme il me l'a dit à _La Maison_. Mais bien que je sois sure ma posture est correcte, il s'approche et me saisit les cheveux, défaisant complètement mon chignon. Il tire vers le haut jusqu'à ce que je me tienne à genoux.

Quand je vois sa main se diriger vers la fermeture de son pantalon, je comprends.

« Suce. » C'est tout ce qu'il dit, pas que j'ai besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer quand il place son sexe devant mes yeux.

…

J'ai déjà fait des fellations avant, pour remercier un amant pour un orgasme, pour l'aider à venir après moi, ou quand il me faisait la même chose. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus jeune, j'ai déjà vécu de nombreuses années, et alors que mon Maitre, qui se tient devant moi, a de l'expérience dans la fessée ou le pouvoir, j'en ai aussi dans certains domaines.

J'approche ma main de mes lèvres, et en le regardant, je lèche ma paume avant de la positionner à la base de son sexe. Je le sers légèrement, et commence des mouvements de bas en haut. J'approche alors ma bouche et embrasse le bout. Pas un baiser rapide, mais un French Kriss, je le goute complétement avec mes lèvres et ma langue, pendant que ma main continue son va et vient.

Je deviens humide. Je peux le sentir dans ma culotte, et si je n'étais pas habillée, je passerais une main entre mes jambes. Rapidement, son sexe grandit dans ma bouche et je relâche ma main, en continuant ma fellation.

Quand je sens que son orgasme arrive, je tente de reculer ma tête, mais je le sens soudain saisir à nouveau mes cheveux. Pendant tout ce temps, il a gardé ses bras sur les côtés de son corps, mais ils me maintiennent maintenant en place, donc je ne peux plus bouger s'il ne s'enlevé pas lui-même de ma gorge.

Il retire son sexe de ma bouche très lentement, pour me permettre de le lécher pour le nettoyer. Je reste là alors qu'il referme son pantalon et me jeté un regard.

« Debout » Ordonne-t-il, et nous allons dans ses appartements privés.

…

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi » Dit-il en approchant une chaise de la table.

Son salon est assez semblable au mien : de quoi s'assoir près du feu, une table pour les jours où nous (les professeurs) ne voulons pas aller dans la Grande Salle pour manger, et une petite cuisine (très américain pour un château anglais, vraiment) pour ceux qui aiment cuisiner (ce n'est pas mon cas).

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et revient avec deux assiettes (salade verte et omelette). La table est dressée en un mouvement de baguette, et il s'assoit face à moi.

« Dinons, Miss McGonagall » Dit-il en commençant à manger.

« Je n'ai pas faim, Monsieur » Je murmure. C'est un mensonge, j'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis le thé avec Alastor, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer mettre de la nourriture dans mon estomac maintenant, alors que j'ai encore le gout de son sexe dans la bouche et la chaleur de son sperme dans ma gorge.

« Ce n'est pas une question, Miss McGonagall » Dit-il d'un ton qui m'indique que je ne devrais pas lui faire perdre patience. « Mange ».

J'obéis, et pendant un long moment, nous ne parlons pas, ce que je trouve à la fois agréable et stressant. J'aime le silence, mais pas le silence avec Severus.

« Veux-tu du vin ? » Me demande-t-il en se servant de l'élixir carmin.

« Oui, Monsieur »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur tout le temps, Miss McGonagall. Le jeu auquel nous jouons est fun mais intense. A certains moments, nous pouvons nous détendre, à partir du moment où tu n'oublies pas tes manières et tes devoirs. »

« Ma la première règle dit… » Je commence, ne voulant pas ombre dans un piège qui pourrait lui donner une excuse pour me punir, même si ça ne me dérangerait pas.

« Nous avons notre propre accord maintenant, Miss McGonagall. Nous pouvons adapter nos règles »

« Ça me va » dis-je en comprenant mieux. « Severus ? »

« C'est bon » Il accepte que j'utilise son prénom, et le silence s'établis à nouveau autour de nous, mais cette fois, c'est confortable.

Quand nous avons finis, il me demande de l'attendre dans sa chambre, complétement nue, debout près de son lit à baldaquin et faisant face au mur. Alors que je quitte le salon, je le vois porter la vaisselle jusqu'à l'évier.

…

Encore humide de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, l'attente augmente encore mon excitation. Finalement, j'entends ses pas qui s'approchent, et la porte qui s'ouvre. Il marche jusqu'à moi, et corrige ma position j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose qu'il aime faire, et je me demande si ce n'est pas un autre moyen de marquer son pouvoir sur moi. Ses mains sont froides à cause de la vaisselle qu'il vient de faire, et son toucher me fait frissonner quand il écarte légèrement mes jambes. Il m'indique ensuite de placer mes mains dans mon dos.

« Miss McGonagall. C'est l'heure de votre punition. » Dit-il d'une voix calme et forte.

« Punition, Monsieur ? » Je demande, sans bouger.

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Puis-je demander la raison de cette punition, Monsieur ? »

« Tu peux. » Dit-il en s'éloignant. J'entends la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Je suppose qu'il est allé chercher sa cravache.

Je m'efforce de penser au fait que c'était supportable, alors que je l'entends se rapprocher de moi. Je ne peux pas le voir derrière moi, mais je peux entendre ses pas. Ma première expérience avec la cravache était vraiment bonne, très sensuelle, elle produit une douleur soudaine, mais qui disparait rapidement. Et sentir la langue de Severus qui retrace chaque marque était une sensation très agréable. J'ai hâte de recommencer cela.

« Tu es punie pour être une salope. » dit-il.

« Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ce n'est pas une façon dont les femmes aiment être traitées, même pendant des actes sexuels…rudes.

Je me retourne, la réponse est sur le bout de ma langue prête à lui être lancée à la figure, quand un bruit sec, suivi d'une douleur sur mes fesses me réduit au silence.

Avant de revenir en position, je jette un coup d'œil rapide à Severus, qui tient une canne.

« Allais-tu dire quelque chose, salope ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Bien. » Il bouge pour avoir un angle diffèrent, et commence à frapper rythmiquement avec la canne, de haut en bas de mes cuisses. Le bâton me touche les deux en même temps, suffisamment doucement pour que ce soit supportable et que ça ne me fasse pas plier les genoux, mais assez fort pour sentir une infernale douleur très rapidement.

« Veux-tu savoir pourquoi tu es une sape ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Parce que seule une salope est capable de sucer comme ça.

« Ce n'était pas bien, Monsieur ? » Je continue à le questionner en faisant un gros effort pour retenir mes larmes, quand il commence à frapper de plus en plus fort sur mes fesses.

« C'était excellent. C'est pour cela que je pense que tu es une petite salope qui adore sucer des queues. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » je dis sèchement, et je reçois en réponse, pas une ni deux, mais quatre coups supplémentaires, avec un angle qui me donne l'impression que ma peau se déchire quand la canne touche mes fesses.

« Tu n'as pas aimé sucer ma queue, salope ? »

« Si » Dis-je alors que je commence à éprouver des difficultés à rester debout. Mon jus coule le long de mes cuisses, rendant impossible de dire que je n'ai pas aimé ça.

Comment ? Comment puis-je aimé être torturée et humiliée comme ça ? Quand suis-je devenue la masochiste que je suis aujourd'hui.

« Donc, tu es une salope. Ma sale petite salope. » Je commence à croire qu'il a raison, que je suis une salope, ce qui signifie que j'ai aimé le sucé autant que j'ai aimé être fessée il y a quatre soirs, ou que j'ai aimé être baisée brutalement dans mon bureau, même si ces expériences n'étaient pas destinées à me procurer du plaisir, je les ai aimées. Je veux recommencer, et donc je dois être une salope. Sa sale petite salope.

Pfiou, ça commence à devenir sérieux cette histoire. J'espère que cette première vraie scène ne vous aura pas fait peur, et que vous l'aurez appréciée.

Les deux prochains chapitres concernent les deux jours suivants, je vais donc essayer de ne pas mettre trop de temps à les traduire.

Merci pour votre lecture, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et à bientôt !


	11. Samedi

**Samedi**

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

…

Quand je me réveille, ma peau est encore douloureuse, et mes poignets sont attachés ensemble à la tête du lit de Severus. Il est parti et je suis excitée.

…

Quand j'ai entendu la canne tomber au sol la nuit dernière, j'ai cru que la punition était terminée, mais je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

Il m'a fait m'allonger sur les draps, ce qui était une torture à cause de mes ecchymoses, mais ça restait supportable tant que ses mains caressaient habilement mon corps, augmentant mon excitation au point que, incapable d'en supporter plus, j'ai instinctivement cherché à me soulager avec mes mains. C'est à ce moment-là que les menottes sont apparues.

Il m'a attachée, puis a continué à me masser, vérifiant que mes mamelons étaient durs, que mon entrejambe était humide et que mon clitoris était érigé. J'étais à l'agonie, mais c'était en même temps du pur plaisir. Tout ce que je souhaitais était d'être soulagée, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser faire.

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur » Dis-je, en me souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé à _La Maison_ , « Laissez-moi venir »

« Tu veux jouir ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, s'il vous plait. » Je l'ai supplié, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu veux que je te baise ? » Ses mains frappaient mes seins alors qu'il me disait cela.

« Oui, s'il vous plait, Monsieur »

« Comme si tu étais une salope ? » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Oui, oui » Je répétais avec impatience.

« Dis-le. Dis que tu es ma sale petite salope, et je te laisserai jouir. »

…

Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne pouvais pas. Je sais que c'est stupide de faire preuve d'une telle obstination pour un petit mot de six lettres, mais ma fierté était tout ce qui me restait.

« Bonjour. » Sa voix me surprend. Il entre dans la chambre avec un plateau qui sent le thé et les pancakes.

Un petit déjeuner au lit, je pense, est un excellent moyen de commencer une journée. C'est probablement une touche de romantisme pour se faire pardonner de l'agonie qu'il m'a fait subir toute la nuit.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, le plateau sur les genoux. Je bouge, pour lui tourner le dos, car il sait que ce n'est pas le cas, et que c'est de sa faute.

« Je toujours cru que tu étais du matin » dit-il en me pressant l'épaule, ce qui, non seulement me fait frissonner, mais aussi me rappelle combien je suis encore excitée. « Tu te sentiras mieux après avoir gouté mes pancakes, je sais que tu les aimes avec du miel. »

Je me retourne, et regarde le plateau. Je suis affamée. Il y a une assiette avec six pancakes parfaitement ronds et empilés, couverts de miel doré, qui sentent divinement bon. Je peux faire un effort pour le petit déjeuner, le laisser me détacher puis partir. Merlin sait que j'y ai pensé cette nuit, en essayant de déverrouiller les menottes avec des sorts sans baguette, mais qui évidemment n'ont pas fonctionnés. Alors que m'assois, en le regardant pour qu'il sorte sa baguette et qu'il fasse disparaitre mes liens.

« Bien » Me dit-il, sans avoir l'air de chercher sa baguette, mais en commençant à me donner à manger.

La première bouchée a le gout de l'humiliation. Je le fixe, et bien qu'il sache parfaitement ce que je ressens, il semble ne pas y prêter attention. Au bout d'un moment, je commence à ressentir la sensualité de la situation, vulnérable comme je suis, attachée à son lit, nue et complètement dépendante de sa main. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les mouvements de mes lèvres quand je mâche. Mon excitation augmente à chaque bouchée, et il le remarque.

…

Quand nous avons fini, il pousse le plateau, et me libère. Je ne m'enfuis pas. Je suppose que, aussi fort que j'ai envie de le planter là, je veux vraiment savoir où il veut aller. Car cela m'a demandé tant d'effort pour en arriver ici, que ça doit valoir le coût.

Il me laisse me reposer sur le lit, sur le ventre, pendant qu'il applique l'onguent de sa composition sur mes marques. Je serre le drap dans mes mains, je le mords pour supporter la douleur et le plaisir que ses mains provoquent, quand il me rappelle ceci : « Si tu veux jouir, Miss McGonagall, tu connais le mot magique. »

Je le déteste. En ce moment, je le déteste vraiment.

…

Seulement vêtue de ma culotte en soie verte, je le suis dans son bureau, et il me fait assoir dans le siège opposé à lui.

« J'ai du travail à faire pour le professeur Slughorn, tu peux prendre un de mes livres pour lire, ou demander à un elfe de t'amener du travail. Mais je veux toujours voir tes mains sur le bureau. »

Ses insinuations me font rougir, mais je décide de l'ignorer, et je m'assois.

Apres avoir réfléchi, je décide d'appeler Pearl, l'elfe en charge de tout ce qui concerne la maison Gryffondor, et celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je lui demande de m'apporter la pile de parchemins qu'elle trouvera sur mon bureau. Un peu de travail devrait calmer mon excitation, ou au moins pourra m'aider à garder mon esprit occupé pendant un moment.

« Pearl, personne ne doit rien savoir. Compris ? » Je lui dis lorsqu'elle revient.

« Oui, maitresse. Pearl ne dira à personne que Maitresse McGonagall a perdu ses vêtements dans les appartements de Maitre Snape. » Lorsqu'elle dit cela, je pourrais jurer avoir entendu Severus ricaner dans mon dos. « C'est un secret. »

« Oui Pearl, c'est un secret. Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Avec un pop, l'elfe est partie, et je me tourne vers Maitre Snape.

« Avez-vous trouvé ça drôle, Monsieur ? » Je lui demande avec ma voix la plus sucrée.

« En effet. » Dit-il, en retournant à son travail, et moi au mien.

…

J'ai terminé de corriger mes copies avant que lui n'ait fini ce que Slughorn lui avait demandé de faire, ce qui me laisse du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte, et je me demande si quelqu'un risque d'entrer maintenant sans frapper. Il me trouverait dans le bureau de l'apprenti, ne portant que ma culotte. Bien sûr que non, je suis süre que Severus à placer tous les sorts nécessaires sur la porte contre les intrusions. N'est-ce pas ?

Le frisson entre mes jambes revient à la pensée d'être si exposée, et je commence à jouer nerveusement avec mes mains. Je ne veux pas perdre cette bataille, mais si je reste aussi obstinée, il va se fatiguer de moi. Et tout cela, quoique ce soit, sera terminé, et ce n'est surtout pas ce que je veux. Pas si vite. Si je ravale ma fierté et fais ce qu'il m'a demandé (c'est-à-dire être soumise), je lui laisserai la victoire, mais au moins j'aurai mon orgasme.

Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas la moindre chance de gagner, il n'y en a jamais eu car il savait que je viendrais, à un moment ou à un autre, et qu'il me taquinerait jusqu'à ce que je cède, ou que je parte.

« Tout va bien, Miss McGonagall ? » demande-t-il, levant les yeux de ses parchemins. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je n'arrive pas à formuler mes mots. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? »

« En fait. Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je t'en prie, réjouie mes oreilles. » Il sait que je vais céder, et il veut me faire sentir le plus mal possible. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette avec moi.

« Je suis votre sale petite salope. » Je marmonne, avec une petite voix, et très vite.

« Pardon ? Peux-tu répéter cela plus fort, s'il te plait, Miss McGonagall ? » L'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres montre qu'il prend tout le plaisir qu'il peut.

« Je suis votre sale petite salope, Maitre » Je répète, plus fort, et plus lentement.

« Bien. » Je me sens soulagée de son approbation, mais quand je le vois retourner à son travail, la fureur et l'indignation m'envahissent. Pendant que je tente de le tuer du regard, je passe mes mains sous la table, pensant que l'interdiction est terminée. Mais avant d'avoir pu approcher de ma culotte, elles sont repoussées brutalement par un sort.

« Que fais-tu ? » me demande-t-il, le ton de sa voix me fait peur.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je pensais… »

« Tu pensais mal. Si tu as un orgasme aujourd'hui, ce sera grâce à mes mains. »

Je veux répliquer, mais voyant que je vais probablement m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis, il m'interrompt.

« As-tu faim, Miss McGonagall ? »

…

Il fait des pâtes pour le déjeuner, et probablement à cause de mon état d'esprit actuel (qui est tout sauf rationnel), je trouve très sexy et excitant de le voir se mouvoir dans la cuisine.

Nous mangeons dans un silence pesant, qu'il finit par briser en proposant une partie d'échecs. J'accepte.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de difficultés pour rester concentrée. Je fais tant de mouvements hasardeux que lorsque je finis par dire 'Echec et mat', je sais que c'est seulement par chance, et nullement par talent.

« Si nous jouions encore un peu ? » dit-il. Je commence à placer les pièces sur l'échiquier lorsqu'il m'arrête. « Pas aux échecs, Miss McGonagall. »

Il se lève de sa chaise, et contourne le canapé pour se placer derrière moi. Je sens un tissu doux sur mes yeux, et soudain, je ne vois plus rien. Ses lèvres sont sur ma nuque. Dès qu'il me touche, je gémis, mon corps trahi mon orgueil.

Ses mains massent mes épaules, chatouillent mes mains, caressent mes seins à travers le fin du bandeau, et il s'arrête.

Il se tient devant moi maintenant, j'entends une fermeture éclair et le bruit des vêtements qui tombent au sol. Je sens son poids se porter sur le canapé et sa main qui saisit mes cheveux pour me tirer vers le bas. Bizarrement et inconfortablement positionnés sur le canapé, je sens le bout de son sexe sur mes lèvres, et je commence à sucer.

« Garde tes mains dans ton dos. » M'ordonne-t-il alors que je le fais rentrer profondément dans ma bouche, et que le frisson revient.

Quand je sens son érection grandir, il me relève brutalement.

« Tu peux monter sur moi, maintenant » dit-il, et je n'hésite pas une minute. Je m'assois sur ses cuisses, mes mains toujours dans mon dos, et je m'empale sur son sexe. La sensation est indescriptible, après autant d'attente. Je n'ai aucune patience, et il est diabolique. « Doucement, ma sale petite salope » me dit-il.

Ses mots me rendent furieuse, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes yeux, je suis sûre qu'il peut remarquer la tension dans mes lèvres. Je ralentis mon rythme, et je sens sa main dans ma culotte, frôlant chaque centimètre de ma peau, pendant que je perds le contrôle de ma respiration, de mon esprit, de mon corps.

Quand je ne peux plus me retenir, j'augmente la vitesse de mes mouvements, avec la peur qu'il me demande à nouveau de ralentir. Mais il ne le fait pas, et je vais de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à exploser autour de lui, et il vient en moi. Je ne ressens que du plaisir, du soulagement, et de la fatigue. Je m'affale sur son torse, il passe ses bras autour de mon corps, me tenant serrée contre lui.

Je ne le déteste plus.

* * *

Hello !

Vous la suite de ce premier week-end, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce chapitre là.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !


	12. Dimanche

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je voudrais tout d'adbord m'excuser pour cette longue interruption, j'ai recemment eu pas mal de travail IRL, ce qui ne me laissait plus trop de temps pour la traduction. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus fréquent, mais je ne promets rien, désolée._

 _Ensuite, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes, et surtout une bonne année (je risque de ne pas publier d'ici là, donc je prends les devants)._

 _Enfin, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dimanche

.

Par **Saeshmea – Traduction : Calidora Snape**

Il est six heures du matin quand je me réveille, et je me rends immédiatement compte que je suis seul dans le lit. Minerva est partie, je sens une étrange sensation dans mon estomac alors que je me tourne et retourne sous les draps et que je cache ma tête sous l'oreiller. Je me demande ce qui a pu la pousser à se lever aussi tôt, ce que j'ai mal fait. J'ai été gentil, j'ai essayé de ne pas la pousser trop loin, de ne pas franchir de limite ou de lui faire peur. C'est pour cela que je voulais qu'elle se détende, qu'elle sache que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et que j'étais toujours Severus et elle Minerva, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de moi. J'ai aimé la tenir dans mes bras hier, tremblante, en larmes, épuisée, fragile, brisée, mienne.

Je m'assois dans le lit et je soupire en essayant de m'imaginer ce qui a dérapé quand je remarque que ses vêtements sont toujours sur la chaise. Elle n'est pas partie.

Elle est en train de cuisiner, portant cette magnifique nuisette en soie qu'elle a apportée avec elle, qui ne couvre que la moitié de ses cuisses. Je me sens tellement soulagé qu'elle soit toujours là que je sens mon désir monter une nouvelle fois et je veux encore frapper ses fesses pour avoir quitté le lit sans permission. Je m'approche d'elle silencieusement et elle sursaute lorsque je le touche. Je ne la laisse pas se retourner, je place mes bras de chaque côté d'elle, la piégeant entre moi et le plan de travail.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je en plaçant un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

« Bonjour. » Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais j'entends un sourire dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je lui demande en voyant la poêle qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de me cacher.

« Des œufs brouillés. »

« Les œufs brouillés ne ressemblent pas à ça. » Je remarque en la taquinant, mais sans mentir, car ils sont trop cuits et même un peu brûlés.

« La cuisine n'est pas mon fort. »

« Définitivement. »

« Je voulais seulement t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit » Dit-elle en retirant la poêle du feu, malgré le peu d'espace que je lui laisse. « Comme tu as fait hier. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, mais merci. »

Un profond silence s'installe alors que nous sommes suffisamment proches pour sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre. Ses longs cheveux tombent librement sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts brillent d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient pas hier, et ses minces lèvres rosées semblent supplier pour un baiser.

Je saisis sa main et la guide jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

« Penche-toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Penche-toi » Je répète « Les mains sur les genoux. »

Elle me regarde, comprenant que nous sommes revenus dans le jeu et fait ce que je lui demande. Son corps incliné, sa nuisette remonte en dévoilant ses fesses, et je la caresse en lui expliquant ce qu'il va se passer.

« Je vais te frapper vingt fois, pour mon propre amusement, tu vas compter à haute voix, et me remercier à chaque fois. C'est tout ce que je veux entendre, compris ? »

« Oui » dit-elle, en oubliant complètement ses manières. Je me penche et attrape ses cheveux pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Compris ? » Je demande à nouveau.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Répond-elle. Je me relève, me dirige vers le comptoir, prend la cuillère en bois et reviens.

…

« Une. » gémit-elle après le bruit sourd du bois frappant sa peau. « Merci Monsieur. » Ajoute-elle avant le second coup, et nous continuons ainsi jusqu'au dix-huitième, quand elle oublie de me remercier. J'en ajoute donc vingt à sa punition.

« Relève-toi. » J'ordonne quand nous avons terminé. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle me regarde avec un mélange de rage et de peur qui ne cachent pas l'éclat de luxure et d'adrénaline. Je passe la cuillère sur son excitation et l'approche de ses lèvres.

« Goûte-le. » Elle grimace, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche et lécher, savourant son propre jus. « Ceci est la preuve de combien tu as apprécié ça, donc je ne vais pas te laisser pleurnicher. Maintenant, mets-toi à la table. »

…

Je retourne vers le comptoir, lave la cuillère et termine le petit-déjeuner. Je reviens vers la table avec les œufs brouillés qu'elle a fait, quelques toasts beurrés, et du thé. Elle est assise sur sa chaise, supportant la douleur de ses fesses sur l'assise en bois.

« Tout va bien ? » Je lui demande, même si je sais que sa réponse serait la même, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. » à nouveau, le silence s'installe. Le même que celui qui s'était installé lors de notre diner, il y a un jour et demi. Je tente de le rompre « Comment une femme seule peut-elle survivre sans savoir cuisiner ? »

Elle lève les yeux de son assiette, je pense qu'elle analyse mon intonation, mon regard, avant de parler.

« Les elfes de maison. »

« Je veux dire, quand vous n'êtes pas à l'école. Je suppose que Dumbledore adorerait vous avoir à son service durant l'année complète, mais vous avez des vacances, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regarde, et cela m'amuse.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai. Mais William cuisine pour moi quand je suis chez moi. »

William ? Je répète dans ma tête. Son frère ? Un petit ami ?

« Qui est William ? » Je demande, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé.

« L'elfe de la famille. »

« Qui appelle son elfe William ? »

« Quelqu'un qui ne les voit pas comme des animaux domestiques. » Dit-elle, sur la défensive.

« Je pensais qu'il fallait faire partie de la haute société pour en posséder un. »

« Je ne le possède pas, William est dans la famille depuis que je suis enfant et quand mes parents sont décédés, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Donc je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester avec moi et surveiller la maison lorsque je suis absente. »

« Je vois » Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je suis content que William ne soit qu'un elfe.

« Et toi ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Je dis quelque chose sur moi. Il serait juste que tu me dises quelque chose sur toi. »

Sa voix est joueuse, ses lèvres forment presqu'un sourire et ses yeux brillent. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de malice dans sa question, peut-être un peu de curiosité mais elle essaie tout de même d'être gentille. Malgré tout, je ne vais rien lui dire à propos de ma vie solitaire, à propos des mauvais souvenirs que continuent de me hanter, ou à propos de quoique ce soit d'avant notre rencontre à _La Maison_.

« Je vais décider de ce qui est juste ou pas, Miss McGonagall. » Dis-je avec un regard sévère en me levant, rendant clair notre retour dans le jeu. « Maintenant, vas dans la chambre, et attends-moi à quatre pattes, face à la porte. »

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, que ce soit pour l'auteur ou la traductrice ;)_

 _A bientôt !_


	13. Une culotte en dentelle noire

_Une culotte en dentelle noire._

Par **Saeshmea**

Traduction Calidora Black

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre de Mon Maitre, qui vous plaira je l'espère. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je me sens revivre, renaitre comme un phénix, alors que je me prépare pour commencer la semaine le lundi matin. Pendant que j'hésite entre une culotte en coton blanc et une autre en dentelle noire, je me demande combien de temps cette euphorie va durer.

« Bonjour » Dis-je à Pomona en prenant un siège entre le fauteuil vide du directeur et elle.

« Bonjour. » Répond-elle « Tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui » Ajoute-t-elle avec son éternel sourire.

« J'ai passé un bon week-end » C'est la seule information que je vais laisser filtrer.

« Vraiment ? Les filles et moi avons été faire du lèche-vitrines et nous voulions que tu nous accompagnes, mais tu étais introuvable. »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas aller faire les magasins si je n'ai pas quelque chose de précis à acheter. » Je réponds en me servant du thé. J'essaie de détourner ses questions concernant le lieu où j'ai passé mon week-end.

« Nous avions un but, tu sais. » Dit-elle du ton malicieux d'un enfant qui cache quelque chose. Je lève ma tasse de thé et la regarde. Maintenant, elle sait que j'écoute. « Je suis allée essayer ma robe de mariée. » ajoute-t-elle, et je suppose qu'elle entend mon exclamation de surprise. « Tu n'as pas oublié le mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Je mens en cachant ma honte derrière ma tasse de thé.

« Tu veux voir la robe ? » Demande–elle, enthousiaste.

« J'adorerais. » Mais je regrette immédiatement.

« Bien. Les filles viennent pour le thé après les cours, pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas à nous ? »

« Pom, ca me ferait très plaisir, mais…

« Pas d'excuses. Tout le monde a beaucoup de travail, mais nous trouvons tous du temps pour nous détendre, à part toi, Minerva. Tu n'es pas morte pendant la guerre. » Dit-elle, et avant que j'ai pu commencer à formuler une réponse, une majestueuse chouette blanche traverse la pièce et atterrit en face de moi.

Je sais à qui elle appartient, et sa seule présence m'angoisse. Il y a seulement deux raisons qui expliquent pourquoi ma tante m'écrit et comme ce n'est ni mon anniversaire ou une fête particulière, et que je vois Dumbledore entrer dans la Grande Salle, ce signifie qu'il n'est pas injoignable, je commence à avoir peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose, à elle ou à Oncle Vincent.

Apres avoir récompensé l'oiseau avec un morceau de toast, et l'avoir vu repartir, j'ouvre la lettre.

 _Chère Minerva,_

 _Nous souhaitons t'inviter à prendre le thé, vendredi prochain. Nous t'attendons à cinq heures. Soit ponctuelle et correctement habillée._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Vincent et Millicent_

« Bonjour » La voix du Directeur me tire de ma lecture.

« Bonjour, Albus. » Dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. Ce faisant, j'aperçois Severus quelques chaises plus loin, qui mange en silence.

« Tout va bien ? » Me demande Dumbledore, en voyant l'enveloppe ouverte à coté de ma tasse de thé à moitié vide.

« Il semble oui, mais… » Je murmure, et soudain, il me vient à l'esprit qu'il a vu ma tante plus récemment que moi. « Est-ce que, par hasard, vous savez pourquoi Millicent veut m'inviter à prendre le thé, en plein milieu de l'année scolaire ? »

« Eh bien, elle semblait s'inquiéter pour vous, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Elle m'a demandé comment vous alliez, et je lui ai dit que ça allait, hormis votre manque de vie sociale ou de loisirs. » Répond-il d'un ton détaché. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas le gifler.

« Quand quelqu'un demande comment quelqu'un d'autre va, c'est en général pour être poli. Ils n'attendent pas un rapport complet. » Cela sonne encore moins gentil que je ne le voulais.

« Mais elle est de votre famille. » Explique-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une raison suffisante. Je sens que j'ai attend la limite de ma patience.

Je laisse échapper un soupir, et je m'excuse pour m'éclipser. Alors que je marche à côté de la table, je sens le regard de Severus dans mon dos, mais je ne me retourne pas. Mon euphorie est totalement retombée.

…

Les lundis sont en général suffisamment stressants, sans avoir en plus à devoir répondre à une invitation à laquelle je ne veux pas participer. Mais je ne peux pas refuser, car si je mens, elle apprendra la vérité, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et elle m'en voudra pour cela. Je finis donc par lui répondre en lui disant que je la verrai avec plaisir, et que je n'oublierai pas l'heure. Par chance, j'ai toujours le rendez-vous avec Severus vendredi pour me remonter le moral. Mais cela me rappelle le mariage de Pomona.

Elle va se marier en avril, et je dois penser à prévenir Severus que je ne pourrai pas venir pendant ce week-end-là. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je l'ai oublié ! Elle est avec Hans depuis de lustres. Ils devaient se marier avant la guerre, mais il a été appelé pour aller aider les aurors, et ils ont ajourné le mariage. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils devraient attendre pendant dix ans.

…

Des coups frappés à la porte de ma salle de classe vide, pendant que je nettoie le tableau, me tire de mes pensées. Je me retourne, m'attendant à voir un élève qui vient récupérer quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié, Mais je vois Severus, debout derrière les rangées de tables.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Professeur » s'excuse-t-il avant de traverser la classe.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Snape » Dis-je en reposant la brosse. « J'ai terminé mes cours pour aujourd'hui. »

C'est étrange d'être soudainement aussi formel avec lui. Je sais que c'est ce que nous avions convenu, mais cela me donne l'impression que le week-end n'a été qu'une illusion. Particulièrement quand ma joie de ce matin s'est évaporée aussi vite.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Je lui demande en m'asseyant derrière mon bureau et en le regardant à quelques mètres de moi.

« Le Professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il doit annuler ses cours de jeudi matin. » Il me tend alors le formulaire que nous utilisons habituellement dans ce cas. « Il a apparemment des impératifs médicaux. »

« Rien de grave, j'espère. »

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. » Répond-il. Je ris silencieusement devant son manque de curiosité.

« Bien, je ne pense pas que cela posera problème. » J'ouvre un tiroir, et je sors les emplois du temps pour vérifier quelles classes seront annulées. « Quatrième et septième année. » Je me mets à penser tout haut. « Horace a perdu l'esprit. Ces enfants ont des examens à la fin de l'année, ils ne peuvent pas manquer des cours ainsi. » Je me souviens brusquement que je ne suis pas seule. « Désolée. » Je dis en regardant Severus quelques instants. Le silence s'épaissit.

« C'est bon. » Je l'entends murmurer alors que je détourne mon regard vers le formulaire. « Vous semblez stressée. Vous avez quitté la Grande Salle en colère, et vous avez manqué le déjeuner. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce week-end. »

« Oh, Merlin, non. » Je lui dis, en me relevant pour lui redonner les papiers. « Je pense qu'il s'agit, en fait, de la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir le coup pendant ce satané lundi. » Je me force à sourire, et avant que j'ai pu le réaliser il se tient juste devant moi, suffisamment proche que je sente son souffle caresser mon menton. Je continue à tenir stupidement ce maudit formulaire.

« Bien, peut-être que je peux aider maintenant. » Dit-il en prenant les parchemins et en les posant sur le bureau. « Retire ta culotte, Miss McGonagall »

Son ton a changé, il semble même diffèrent d'il y a quelques secondes. Je me demande s'il a une sorte de bouton sur lequel il appuie pour passer du Snape normal à Maitre Snape avec une telle facilité.

« Severus, c'est ma salle de classe. » Je chuchote, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, car personne ne peut nous entendre. « Quelqu'un pourrait entrer. »

Sans dire le moindre mot, il se tourne et ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette, puis se retourne vers moi.

« Dois-je me répéter ? » Demande-t-il, avec cette voix qui me fait fondre. Sans réfléchir plus, je commence à faire descendre ma culotte le long de mes cuisses.

…

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis en train de me faire baiser sur mon bureau, les fesses douloureuses après quelques fessées, mes mains maintenues magiquement au-dessus de ma tête, et ma culotte en dentelle noire bâillonnant ma bouche avec le gout de ma propre excitation.

Soudain, comme si j'avais été victime d'un _Oubliette_ , j'oublie tout de l'invitation mystérieuse de ma tante, l'absence de limites personnelles d'Albus, le mariage de Pomona et mon rendez-vous avec elle et les filles dans quelques minutes.

…

Lentement, il vide ma bouche après que nous ayons finis, et avant que j'aie pu commencer à retrouver mes esprits, ses lèvres me prennent d'assaut. Je ferme les yeux, et je suis de retour à _La Maison,_ attachée au lit, aveuglée par le foulard, et embrassée par un étranger qui s'est révélé être Severus Snape. Je réalise alors qu'il ne m'a jamais embrassée depuis cette fois-là.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas » Dit-il alors que je reprends mon souffle « Je garde ceci jusqu'à vendredi. » Il me montre ma culotte humide dans sa main, et je ne trouve pas les mots pour répondre. Il la glisse dans sa poche, récupère le formulaire de Slughorn et quitte la pièce.

* * *

 _Et voilàà!_

 _Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais le suivant compensera un peu;_

 _Je vous remercie de me lire, et de reviewer, pour ceux qui le font (merci Bella). C'est tellement encourageant pour les auteurs/traducteurs. Vos retours sont vraiment importants et aident à s'améliorer, donc n'hésitez pas._

 _Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps libre en ce moment pour continuer à traduire cette fic, et pour prendre un peu d'avance. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre un mois comme la dernière fois ^^_

 _Merci d'avoir lu/reviewé et à bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	14. Juste un thé

Juste un thé

Par **Saeshmea**

Traduction **Calidora Black**

* * *

 _Hello !  
_

 _Voici le chapitre suivant de la traduction de Mon Maitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est très sage, mais permet à l'histoire en arrière plan de se déployer. Beaucoup d'éléments qui sont évoqués dans ce chapitre seront importants pour la suite de la fic :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Tu es venue ! » S'exclame Pomona, surexcitée après m'avoir ouvert la porte de ses appartements privés. « Je suis tellement contente » Je la suis dans l'entrée puis dans le salon. « Les filles, regardez qui est venue. » Annonce-t-elle à Poppy et Rolanda qui sont assises sur le canapé, en pleine discussion.

« Je commençais à croire que tu étais trop occupée pour tes amies. » Dit Rolanda d'un ton sec et Poppy lui jette immédiatement un regard d'avertissement, mais ce n'est pas grave. Bibine est le genre de personne incapable de se taire et de garder quelque chose pour elle. Elle a un besoin viscéral de dire tout ce qu'elle pense, et c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez elle.

« Je me suis organisée pour avoir un peu de temps. » Je lui réponds en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil vide.

« Et nous en sommes heureuses. » Intervient Pomona. « Quelqu'un veut du thé ? »

« Du thé ? » Demande Rolanda. « Nous devons célébrer le retour de Minerva parmi les vivants. L'occasion mérite au moins d'ouvrir l'une des bouteilles de whiskey pur-feu de ton mari. »

« Mon futur mari. Et j'ai invité Minerva pour un thé, pas pour boire. »

« Le whiskey me parait bien. » Dis-je, et notre hôte se lève pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Je te retrouve enfin. » Dit Rolanda, en se levant à son tour. Elle s'assoit sur le bras gauche de mon fauteuil, les jambes croisées et le bras appuyé sur le dossier.

En le voyant aussi proche, je prends de plus en plus conscience de mon absence de sous-vêtements et je rougis, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers le tissu de ma longue robe.

Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Severus ait pris ma culotte, et que je n'ai pas protesté. Je sais que j'aurais pu passer par mes appartements pour en récupérer une propre. J'étais déjà en retard, donc qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Mais jouer à un jeu en trichant n'est pas drôle. Alors j'ai suivi les règles et je suis ici, partageant un verre de whiskey avec mes amies, et en ne portant pas de culotte.

…

« Minerva, tu as l'air radieuse aujourd'hui. » Dit Poppy soudain, après avoir pris une seconde gorgée dans son verre. « Tu dois me dire ton secret. »

« Il n'y a pas de secret, Pops' » Dit Rolanda, toujours assise sur le bras du fauteuil. « Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de t'envoyer en l'air. »

Je m'étrangle presque avec mon whiskey. Sait-elle quelque chose ?

« Quo… » Je commence à marmonner.

« Oh ! S'il te plait ! Quand je t'ai vue vendredi, tu allais voir Fol'Oeil, puis tu as disparu tout le week-end. Le calcul est vite fait. »

« Min', vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? » Me demande Poppy. Je pose mon verre sur la table basse avant d'en mettre partout.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Vous étiez un couple vraiment mignon. »

« Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Nous étions juste amis, et nous allons le rester. »

« Bien, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre alors... » Suggère Rolanda, et je lui jette un regard noir, comme si je voulais la voir exploser.

« Il n'y a aucun homme dans ma vie. J'ai passé le week-end à faire du travail administratif, entre mon bureau et la bibliothèque. » Je mens, très persuasive et fière de mon idée.

« Ta vie est tellement excitante, ma chère. » Répond-elle, d'un ton si triste que ma fierté s'évapore instantanément, car c'est en fait ce que je fais habituellement de mes week-end.

« Pom', montre-nous ta robe. » Je tente de détourner l'attention de moi, et par chance, ça fonctionne.

« Bien, mais souviens-toi que mes compétences en métamorphose ne sont pas aussi impressionnantes que les tiennes. J'irai la chercher la semaine prochaine. » Après une profonde respiration, elle sort sa baguette et transforme ses vêtements en une magnifique robe blanche. Elle ressemble à une princesse.

J'ai rencontré Pomona pendant ma seconde année d'enseignante à Poudlard. Elle était nouvelle et comme nous étions les plus jeunes de l'équipe, nous sommes rapidement devenues amies. Nous ne pouvions pas être plus différentes l'une de l'autre. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas, et je l'adore pour cela.

« La vraie a de la dentelle autour de la taille, et des perles sur la jupe et… » Explique-t-elle en s'excusant.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. Tu es magnifique Pomona. » Je souris, incapable de détourner le regard d'elle. « Je suis tellement heureuse qu'Hans et toi le fassiez enfin. »

« Nous avons attendu longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez gaspillé votre temps. » Nous rappelle Rolanda, nous ramenant à la réalité et Pomona finit par métamorphoser ses vêtement à nouveau.

« C'est vrai. Mais ça sera bien d'être enfin sa femme pour de vrai. »

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas rejoint les filles pour prendre le thé, et je dois admettre qu'elles m'avaient manqué. Cela peut sembler ridicule, car nous vivons et travaillons sous le même toit,… Mais vous seriez surpris de voir comme il est facile de s'éloigner des personnes qui nous sont les plus proches.

Heureusement, elles sont de bonnes amies, et n'ont jamais arrêté d'insister. Je suis peut être morte métaphoriquement et je suis enfin revenue parmi les vivants, peut être que j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour me remettre de la guerre (bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas encore le cas), peut être que Severus m'a aidé à me remettre plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

…

Le mardi, j'ai une illumination qui me réveille.

…

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Dumbledore en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Ça me tape sur les nerfs quand il fait ça.

« C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir dans cette école. » Dis-je, en le suivant du regard.

« Et vous étiez celle qui n'aimait pas cette idée. »

« C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devons lui donner cette chance. De cette manière, nous pourrons savoir s'il convient vraiment pour ce travail. »

« Horace ne va pas être d'accord. » Indique le Directeur.

« Au diable Horace. Je suis devenue folle quand il a fallu faire les emplois du temps, pour qu'il puisse avoir le mercredi matin libre pour ses rendez-vous médicaux, et il prend un rendez-vous le jeudi. Il sait qu'il a cours avec les septièmes années, et qu'ils ont leurs examens dans quelques mois. »

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Seulement si ce n'est pas moi qui lui dit. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. » Dis-je en quittant son bureau.

…

Pendant la nuit, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'annuler le moindre cours de potion à cause de l'absence d'Horace, quand nous avons un apprenti potionniste qui se prépare pour ce travail l'année prochaine.

Je savais qu'Albus serait facile à convaincre et qu'Horace allait détester l'idée. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment le prendra Severus. C'est pourquoi j'espère le voir dans le bureau d'Horace quand je descends jusqu'aux cachots, mais il n'est pas là.

…

« Vous essayez de me mettre dehors avant la fin, c'est cela ? » Dit Horace après que je lui ai dit que je n'annulerai pas les cours.

« Horace, ce n'est pas vrai, et vous le savez. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que les élèves ne manquent pas de cours, et que votre apprenti puisse s'entrainer avant d'avoir l'entière responsabilité des classes quand vous serez parti. »

« Que se passera-t-il s'il y a un accident ? Ce n'est pas un cours où on fait quelques incantations ridicules. » Crache-t-il, et je jure que je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui envoyer l'une de mes incantations ridicules à la tête. « Nous travaillons avec des éléments très dangereux dans les cachots. »

« Il dira aux élèves de suivre vos instructions. » Dis-je, en respirant profondément pour essayer de cacher mon envie de l'étrangler. « Et comme vous êtes un excellent professeur, je suis sure qu'il n'y aura pas le moindre risque d'accident. »

« Je vous préférais lorsque vous étiez étudiante. Vous étiez moins inflexible et plus accommodante. »

« Oui. Eh bien, ces années sont révolues. Je suis maintenant votre supérieure, et vous allez faire ce que je vous demande, professeur Slughorn. » Je conclue. « Bonne Journée. » Et je m'en vais.

…

Pendant la fin de la semaine, je ne parviens pas à rencontrer Severus seule à seul. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirais qu'il m'évite, mais la vérité est que je suis moi-même très occupée.

Finalement, l'école est toujours debout le jeudi après-midi, et comme je n'ai eu aucun écho concernant Mr. Snape le vendredi matin, c'est assez pour me faire comprendre que les cours n'ont pas été le désastre prédit par Horace.

…

Après le déjeuner, je retourne dans mes appartements pour me changer, et je prends mon vieux balai pour voler jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. De là, je peux transplaner sans problème. Je ne souhaite pas traverser toute l'école en chaussures à talons, en particulier celles-ci qui m'ont couté une fortune.

…

Tante Millie et Oncle Vincent vivent dans une adorable maison dans le centre de Londres, dans une rue habituellement occupée par la haute société sorcière. La plupart des maisons sont connectées au Ministère, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pourquoi cette zone est régulièrement surveillée par des aurors habillés en moldus. L'un d'eux m'arrête alors que je me tiens devant la maison des Bagnold.

« Nom. » Dit un colosse au regard sévère, à quelques centimètres de moi, me forçant à relever les yeux pour le regarder.

« Vos manières laissent à désirer, jeune homme. » Dis-je, ce qui le fait reculer d'un pas.

« J'suis désolé, m'dame. »

« Vous avez raison de l'être. Quand j'étais en formation, ils nous disaient d'être toujours polis. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, je suis sûre que la Ministre Bagnold vous a informé de ma visite. »

« Bien sûr, madame. » Dit-il, et je le vois qui recule de quelques pas, avant de frapper à la porte.

…

Un elfe de maison, vêtu à l'ancienne mode comme un majordome ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, Miss McGonagall. »

« Bonjour, Earl. Je connais le chemin, tu peux retourner à ton travail. » Dis-je, et il disparait dans un _pop_.

Je marche jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et je frappe à la double porte avant d'entrer.

« Minerva, ma chère. » Mr Bagnold se lève de son fauteuil avec son cigare dans la main. La pendule sonne les cinq heures. « Aussi ponctuelle que d'habitude. » Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire, et il me prend dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, tante Millie a été très claire sur le fait que je ne devais pas être en retard. Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle s'occupe d'un appel de dernière minute, je pense qu'elle nous rejoindra bientôt. Assieds-toi. » Dit-il, et je m'assois dans le canapé pendant qu'il va chercher deux verres de whiskey dans le bar.

« Merci. » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne me remercie pas. » Il se rassoit dans le fauteuil et prend une gorgée de sa boisson. « Tu vas en avoir besoin, ma chère. » Et avant que j'aie pu demander, les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau, et Millicent avance en compagnie d'un homme que je ne connais pas.

« Vince, que t'ai-je dit à propos de boire avant l'heure du thé ? » Elle fait de gros yeux à son mari, puis me regarde. « Nerva, je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivée. » Dit-elle, et je me lève pour l'embrasser.

« Tu avais dit cinq heures. »

« C'est vrai. » Elle se tourne vers son compagnon. « Voici Mr. Goodman., le nouvel ambassadeur du ministère américain. Mr. Goodman, voici ma nièce. »

J'observe l'homme qui se tient à côté d'elle : grand, blond, yeux bleus, une expression sérieuse et portant un costume moldu très élégant. Il s'approche et me sert la main.

« C'est un plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer, Miss McGonagall. » Dit-il, et je me demande comment il connait mon nom. « Votre tante m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ces dernières semaines. »

« Vraiment ? » Je lui demande, comprenant brusquement que ce n'est pas seulement un thé, mais plutôt un satané rendez-vous arrangé. Je regarde autour de moi, regarde mon oncle Vincent, et prends mon verre. Je bois d'un trait, puis me tourne vers Millicent.

« Je peux te parler un instant. En privé, s'il te plait ? »

« Mais le thé va être servi. » Dit-elle.

« Ce ne va pas prendre longtemps. » J'insiste en tentant de conserver mon calme.

« Très bien. »

Je lui suis en dehors de la pièce, et nous laissons les hommes seuls.

…

« Que penses-tu de Jérald ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mr. Goodman, comment le trouves-tu ? »

« C'est insupportable. J'espérais me tromper, mais c'est bel et bien un rendez-vous arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai plus seize ans, tante Millie. »

« Je sais, ma chère. Tu en as plus de quarante, toujours célibataire, et selon Albus, tu n'as aucune relations sociales hormis Fol 'œil. » Elle parle comme si elle lisait un rapport officiel.

« Alastor est un très bon ami, et un auror très courageux. »

« Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas… »

« Pas quoi ? Pas de futur mari à l'horizon ? Je ne veux pas me marier à tout prix, je suis heureuse comme je suis. »

« Laisse-lui une chance. » Insiste-t-elle. « Ta mère l'aurait adoré. »

Ça y est, les mots magiques ont été dit. A chaque fois que Millicent veut me convaincre de quelque chose, elle sait qu'il suffit de mentionner ma mère, et j'arrête immédiatement d'argumenter. J'abandonne.

« Je reste pour le thé. Juste un thé. » Dis-je, et nous rentrons toutes les deux dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin pour aujourd'hui._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, la fic ou la traduction. Vos remarques et vos commentaires sont vraiment appréciés._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !_


	15. La Marque des Ténèbres

La marque des ténèbres

Par **Saeshmea**

 **Traduction Calidora Black**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre suivant de Mon Maitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle est en retard. Il est neuf heures dix et elle n'est pas encore là, donc elle est en retard. Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas venir. Peut-être qu'en y repensant, elle a changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas aimé que je lui prenne sa culotte, mais c'était tellement tentant… Je l'ai lavée et déposée sur mon bureau, donc elle la verra quand elle arrivera. Si elle vient. Parce que ça fait presqu'un quart d'heure, et elle n'est toujours pas là.

J'ai fait une sauce Mignonnette pour les huitres que j'ai prévues pour le diner. J'ai même acheté une bouteille de Champagne, mais je me suis certainement emballé, car il n'y aura pas de diner, car cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure, et qu'elle ne viendra pas.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle est là. Elle est venue. Elle est en retard.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » Dit-elle dès qu'elle entre. « Ma tante m'a invité pour le thé, et le temps a filé… » Je la fait taire avec la culotte propre qui était sur mon bureau. Je ne veux pas entendre d'histoires. Pas maintenant.

« Ta baguette. »

J'admire comme elle semble docile avec sa bouche bâillonnée, elle me regarde en me donnant sa baguette, se demandant probablement si je lui en veux pour le retard.

Je ne lui en veux pas. Comment pourrais-je ? Elle est là, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Mais elle est arrivée en retard, si je laisse passer cette fois-ci, la prochaine fois, je risque de ne pas avoir à attendre seulement quinze minutes. Non, je ne lui en veux pas, mais je vais certainement profiter de la situation.

Je range sa baguette dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau, puis je retourne près d'elle. Je lui retire son manteau en tartan et l'accroche à la patère derrière la porte. Elle porte une magnifique robe verte, avec un motif en tartan qui souligne la taille. Je descends la fermeture et la laisse tomber sur le sol, autour de ses pieds.

Une fois qu'elle me fait face, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, je ramene ses bras dans son dos et les attache avec un foulard noir que je conjure.

Elle est magnifique. Son corps ressemble à une sculpture de déesse, et je veux la baiser dès maintenant. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Attrapant ses cheveux, je défais son chignon et je la fait me suivre dans mes appartements et attendre devant la cheminée. Je corrige sa position, ses jambes sont légèrement écartées, son dos est droit et je me place entre elle et la cheminée pour lui expliquer ce qu'il va se passer.

« Tu étais en retard, et tu vas être punie. » Ses yeux ne clignent pas. « Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui va me dire quelle punition sera appropriée. Si elle me convient, très bien. Sinon tu n'auras pas le droit d'avoir le moindre orgasme. Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. » Je peux maintenant voir une étincelle de peur assombrir ses yeux émeraude. « Je vais maintenant terminer de préparer le diner, et toi, tu vas rester ici pour penser à ta punition. » Je termine en la laissant seule dans la pièce.

Le diner est prêt, mais elle l'ignore. Elle n'a pas remarqué non plus que la table est déjà dressée. Je m'assois donc dans le canapé silencieusement et contemple sa magnifique chute de reins, jusqu'à ce que j'estime qu'elle a suffisamment attendu.

Je la saisie par le bras et la guide va vers la table où je la fait s'assoir. Je ne la détache pas, mais je retire son bâillon.

« J'espère que tu aimes les huitres. » Dis-je en en prenant une, l'arrosant de sauce Mignonnette et l'approchant de ses lèvres.

« S'il vous plaît, détachez-moi. » dit-elle, presque suppliante. Je souris.

« Non. » Je réponds en faisant tomber l'huitre dans sa bouche. Je la regarde mâcher lentement avant d'en manger une, moi aussi.

La nourrir est amusant, elle résiste très peu, ses yeux me fixent tout le temps, mais ses joues rougissent à chaque fois que je mets quelque chose dans sa bouche. J'adore le pouvoir que cela me donne, je décide si elle en prend plus ou pas, si elle boit ou pas. J'aime lui faire plaisir à certains moments en lui donnant ce qu'elle veut, et la taquiner à d'autres en la forçant à boire une gorgée de champagne alors qu'elle n'en veut plus ou en lui donnant une huitre de plus quand elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez.

« As-tu pensé à ta punition ? » Je lui demande quand les assiettes sont vides.

« Oui » Répond-elle avec une petite voix.

« Dis-moi. » Dis-je en vidant ce qui restait dans le fond de mon verre en une seule gorgée.

« J'avais quinze minutes de retard, vous pouvez donc me donner cinq fessées pour chaque minute, ce qui fait soixante-quinze coups. » Dit-elle. Cela m'amuse car elle est mathématique, même pour cela.

« Cela n'est pas très difficile. » Je la laisse angoisser quant à la possibilité de ne pas avoir d'orgasme pour une semaine entière. « Je vais apporter quelques modifications à ta proposition. » J'ajoute, et je vois son soulagement. Puis son angoisse augmente à nouveau quand elle se demande ce qui va exactement lui arriver. Mais elle ne dit rien. « Allons dans la chambre. » Je sais qu'elle me suit car j'entends ses talons qui claquent derrière moi.

…

Je détache ses mains, lui fait retirer ses chaussures et ses sous-vêtements, puis l'allonge sur le lit.

« Ecarte les jambes. Je veux que tu frappes ton clitoris soixante-quinze fois. Je veux entendre chaque coup distinctement, et je veux que tu les comptes à voix haute. » Je lui explique. « Tu peux commencer. »

Pour le premier, elle semble hésiter, probablement car elle n'a jamais fait une telle chose, peut-être même qu'elle se demande si elle va en être capable. Mais elle commence, elle prend une position plus confortable, écarte un peu plus les jambes, lève la main, et frappe sa chatte avec la paume de sa main.

« Un. » Elle semble surprise par l'absence de douleur, mais elle réalise rapidement que la douleur n'est pas forte, mais qu'elle est continue. Vers le vingtième coup, sa voix se met à trembler, et elle commence à mouiller.

Je la regarde faire, depuis une chaise à droite du lit et mon érection grandi. Quand elle arrive à soixante-quinze, je me lève, retire mon pantalon et mon boxer noir, et la baise durement. Elle jouit dès que je la pénètre, puis une deuxième fois en même temps que moi. Quand nous avons terminé, elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endort presqu'instantanément. Je la recouvre avec une couverture et retourne dans la salle à manger pour faire la vaisselle.

Je sais que c'est le travail des elfes de maisons, mais quand je mange dans mes appartements, je préfère le faire moi-même. Ça m'aide à oublier que je suis au château pour un très long moment. Ça m'aide à me détendre.

…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille tôt pour faire le petit-déjeuner, mais Minerva entre dans le salon avant que j'ai terminé de tout mettre sur le plateau.

« Le diner était délicieux, hier soir. » Dit-elle alors que nous nous asseyons. « Mais les huitres sont un peu au-dessus des moyens d'un professeur assistant. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous devions en avoir tous les week-end. » Je réponds, et elle cache son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

« Je suis désolée d'être arrivé en retard. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. La famille, c'est important. »

« Merci. » Elle sourit, cette fois en le montrant, et j'aime ça. « Comment c'était, d'enseigner pour la première fois ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je suis sous-directrice. Je sais presque tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. »

« C'était bien. »

« Juste bien ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la vocation d'enseigner à des adolescents. Mais en vérité, c'est agréable d'avoir leur respect, et de prétendre avoir toutes les réponses. » Je m'explique. « En fait, j'ai aimé cela. »

« Bien. » Dit-elle, satisfaite.

Quand Slughorn m'a dit que j'allais enseigner à ses classes du jeudi, j'ai suspecté que c'était la volonté de Dumbledore. Il m'a laissé des instructions très précises que j'ai appliquées scrupuleusement. Je sais qu'il m'a donné un travail assez basique pour être sûr que rien ne se passe mal, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'étais déterminé à lui montrer, à lui et au directeur que je pouvais être aussi bon que lui, et voire meilleur. Pas parce que je désire être professeur l'année prochaine, mais parce que je suis agacé que tout le monde pense que je ne conviens pas pour cet emploi.

Je pensais que prétendre être professeur pendant plusieurs heures serait une torture, mais c'était finalement assez agréable. Enseigner vous donne le pouvoir sur les étudiants, ils vous croient aveuglement car ils pensent que vous êtes plus intelligent, plus sage… ou parce qu'ils ont entendus des rumeurs à mon sujet, que j'étais un ancien Mangemort. Dans tous les cas, ils suivent les instructions que vous leur donnez, et croient votre jugement sans protester. Cela demande une grande force d'utiliser ce pouvoir de façon responsable, et j'ai aimé ce challenge.

…

Après le petit-déjeuner, j'ai proposé une douche, et comme Minerva est déjà nue, je l'ai faite s'agenouiller dans le bac, les yeux fermés pendant que je me déshabille.

« Tu n'es pas autorisée à les ouvrir. » Dis-je.

L'eau tombe sur nous comme une pluie de printemps quand elle commence à faire grossir mon érection avec sa bouche. Merlin, elle est douée ! Quand je sens que je ne peux plus tenir, je la fait s'arrêter et se lever. Je veux la baiser contre le mur, mais avant, je lui nettoie le dos, et les cheveux. Ses magnifiques cheveux noirs ébène qu'elle tient toujours dans un chignon serré.

Puis, je la pousse contre le mur froid de la douche, et je lui rappelle de garder les yeux fermés. Je la coince avec mes bras et la pénètre. Sa peau est douce, humide et luisante. Ses grognements forment une douce mélodie. Je ne mets pas longtemps à jouir, et je finis par la masser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un orgasme, elle aussi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle oublie mes ordres, et ouvre les yeux. Elle _la_ voit, ce que j'ai tenté de lui cacher depuis le début. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Je tente rapidement de cacher mon bras, je ne veux pas qu'elle la voit. C'est un souvenir honteux de ce que j'étais, et je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ce que je suis. Elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps, elle prend ma main et tire mon bras. Elle caresse le tatouage noir avec la pulpe de son doigt alors que l'eau continue de couler sur nous.

Je la regarde, pour deviner à quoi elle pense, mais je ne peux pas.

Elle me regarde, en tenant toujours ma main, et la pression de son doigt augmente, presque douloureuse, mais je ne l'arrête pas car j'ai sens que si je le fais, elle partira. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Soudain, elle fait quelque chose d'incongru : elle l'embrasse, mon bras, ma peau, la Marque. Elle l'embrasse, et la caresse, et l'embrasse à nouveau… comme si elle tentait de l'effacer. Ses baisers remontent le long de mon bras, mon cou, et mes lèvres… Et je l'embrasse en retour. Nous ne disons rien, et nous baisons.

* * *

Comme toujours, je vous invite à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ainsi que de la traduction :)

Je transmets les remarques que vous faites à l'auteure originale de cette fic lorsqu'ils concernent l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt pour la suite de leur relation.

 _Pour info, la sauce Mignonnette existe réellement, donc la prochaine fois que vous mangez des huitres avec une sauce vinaigre/échalottes, pensez-y ;)_


	16. Questions

Questions

Par **Saeshmea**

 **Traduction Calidora Black**

 _Bonjour à tous, je reviens pour vous présenter la suite de la traduction de Mon Maitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont faites pour ça ^^  
_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand je vois la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Severus, elle me glace. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie ce qu'il a été, ça ne m'importe pas, il est seulement Severus, mon Maitre. Mais voir cette tache sur sa peau est un douloureux rappel de son sombre passé, et que je ne sais rien de celui-ci. Je me suis soumise à un homme qui a été Mangemort, quelqu'un qui a probablement tué, torturé… Soudain, je suis tentée de m'enfuir, mais quand je levé les yeux vers lui, je peux voir la peur. Il semble si effrayé par moi que je lui suis par lui. Pourquoi ? Et je comprends, il a peur que je parte. Alors je reste.

Ce n'est pas la pitié qui me fait rester, c'est peut-être le respect. Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi je ne pars pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour je ne sais quelle raison, je veux lui faire confiance, mais pour la première fois, je réalise que pour cela, je dois en savoir plus sur son passé.

…

Apres la douche, Severus dit qu'il a du travail à faire dans son bureau, et cette fois elle m'autorise à rester dans le salon pour faire le mien. J'appelle Pearl.

« J'ai laissé un dossier et un livre sur mn bureau. Peux-tu me le rapporter ? » Je demande à l'elfe attachée à la maison des Gryffondor.

« Oui, maitresse. Maitresse McGonagall désire-t-elle que Pearl lui rapporte aussi des vêtements aussi ? » Demande-t-elle. Je grimace, mais je ne dois pas m'énerver car j'ai besoin d'elle pour garder le secret a propos de Severus et moi.

« Non, Pearl, mais j'aimerai que tu gardes cela secret. D'accord ? »

« Oui, maitresse. » Puis elle disparait dans un _pop_ discret.

…

J'ai peu de travail administratif à faire ce week-end, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Pearl de me rapporter de quoi lire, mais assise sur le canapé, près du feu, avec mon déshabillé et mes sous-vêtements, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur le livre.

J'ai vu cette marque flotter au-dessus de tant de maisons pendant la guerre. Des maisons d'amis, de personnes innocentes, tous torturés ou tués. La pensée que Severus puise être responsable d'une partie de cela, que j'ai peut-être baisé avec l'assassin d'un ami, me rend malade. J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de réponses, et j'en ai besoin maintenant.

…

Je toque a la porte de son bureau, j'attends, et il m'invite à entrer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-il, assis derrière son bureau.

« Peut-on parler ? »

« Je t'en prie. » Dit-il en m'indiquant de m'assoir. Il repousse les parchemins, mais je reste silencieuse. « Donc ? »

« J'aimerais… » Je commence. « Je… » Je réalise que je balbutie. « Tu sais tout de moi, mais je ne sais toujours rien de toi. » J'ajoute, et avant d'avoir le temps de continuer, il m'interrompt.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de ma marque ? »

« Principalement. Mais je sens. Je voudrais juste… en savoir un peu plus sur toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. » Je réponds seulement, avant d'ajouter. « N'ai-je pas le droit d'en savoir plus sur l'homme que je laisse me baiser chaque semaine ? »

« Je ne suis pas l'homme-que-tu-laisses-te-baiser-chaque-semaine, Miss McGonagall. » Dit-il avec ce ton qu'il utilise à chaque fois qu'il veut prendre le pouvoir sur moi. « Je suis ton Maitre. Et si je dois te le rappeler, c'est peut être que tu devrais t'en aller. De cette manière, tu n'auras pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi. »

Maintenant, je me sens à la fois désolée et en colère. Je me sens désolée de lui avoir parlé comme ça, en oubliant notre jeu de rôle, mais je suis en colère qu'il ait utilisé cela pour refuser de me donner les réponses que je veux. En fait, je suis si énervée que j'ai vraiment envie de partir.

« Très bien. » Dis-je en me levant. « Si tu veux bien me rendre ma baguette, je serais partie dans quelques minutes. »

Il me fixe en essayant de deviner si je suis sérieuse ou pas, mais je le suis. Vraiment.

« Très bien. » Dit-il en ouvrant le premier tiroir de son bureau et en me redonnant ma baguette. « Mais dès que tu auras franchi cette porte et quitté mes appartements, tout cela sera définitivement terminé. »

« Je sais cela. » Dis-je, et je retourne dans les appartements privés.

…

D'un mouvement de baguette, mes vêtements, chaussures et autres s'élèvent et volent vers moi. D'un autre mouvement, je suis habillée et prête à partir.

Il est retourné à son travail quand je reviens dans son bureau. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un autre chemin pour quitter ses appartements, pour ne pas avoir à le revoir.

Devrais-je dire quelque chose ? Dois-je dire au revoir ? Merlin, ça va être tellement difficile de le revoir dans la Grande Salle, après cela… Je ne veux pas le quitter, mais ma fierté ne me laisse pas prononcer le moindre mot. Je traverse la pièce et je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte de sortie.

« Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? » Demande-t-il, avant que je ne commence à ouvrir la porte, d'une toute petite voix.

Je reste immobile, en lui tournant toujours le dos pour ne pas lui faire face. Merlin merci, il m'a arrêtée !

« Juste quelques réponses. »

« Elles auront un prix. » Explique-t-il. « Si tu es prête à le payer, je répondrai à tes questions. »

« Quel prix ? » Je demande, et je devine en le voyant. Il ricane.

« Je le déciderai quand tu me les auras posées. »

« Très bien. » J'accepte rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, et me laisse partir.

« Bien. Maintenant, supplie-moi de rester. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu étais en train de partir, non ? » Dit-il. « Si tu veux que je te laisse rester, supplie-moi. »

…

Supplier ? Je pense que mon envie de partir vient encore d'augmenter a un point inédit. Supplier ? Moi ? Je n'ai pas supplié tout à l'heure quand je pensais qu'il voulait que je parte, pourquoi le ferais-je maintenant que je sais qu'il veut que je reste.

C'est une partie du jeu, je sais. Il joue avec mon esprit, il sait combien je déteste ça, il sait comme je suis fière, alors il utilise ça pour m'humilier.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas… » Je marmonne.

« Supplie. » Répète-t-il, et j'abandonne.

« S'il vous plait. Monsieur. Puis-je rester ? » Et il rit.

« Ce n'est pas supplier, cela, Miss McGonagall. Je te veux à genoux, je veux que tu te prosterne à mes pieds. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi je devrais te laisser rester. »

Oh, il est diabolique. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi, celui que je le laisse avoir sur moi, me le fait le désirer encore plus que je ne le déteste.

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur. » Dis-je, en m'agenouillant. Je laisse mes dossiers, mon livre, ma baguette sur le sol et je rampe jusque sous le bureau, juste devant lui. « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi rester. » Je répète, agenouillée à ses pieds, mes yeux fixant le sol. « Je vous promets de ne plus être irrespectueuse. »

« Ce qui ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je devrais te garder. » Murmure-t-il, et je me mors les lèvres pour me calmer avant de répondre.

« Parce que vous êtes mon maitre. » Dis-je.

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai besoin de vous. » Dis-je en espérant que cela sera suffisant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et me fait le regarder.

« Et tu me vénèreras, tu m'obéiras en tout et tu supplies pour avoir ma bite maintenant. » Dit-il, et je crains d'avoir à le répéter, jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise à haute voix. « Maintenant, dis-le. »

« Car vous êtes mon maitre, et j'ai besoin de vous, que je vous vénère, et que je vous obéirai en tout, et que je vous supplie de me donner votre bite. »

« Maintenant, montre-moi. Montre-moi comme tu veux ma bite. »

Maintenant, c'est quelque chose que je sais mieux faire que les supplications.

Des qu'il lâche mes cheveux, j'ouvre son pantalon, et sors son pénis déjà dur de son boxer. Son érection grossit rapidement dans ma main, et son sperme coule dans ma gorge au bout de quelques minutes.

…

De nouveau sans ma baguette, je retourne dans la chambre pour remettre mon déshabillé, suivant les instructions de Severus. Je me demande quand nous allons discuter. Peut-être qu'il m'a piégée, et qu'il va juste repousser le moment jusqu'à ce que j'oublie, mais je ne pense pas, car il m'a dit que mes questions auraient un prix, et je suis quasiment sure qu'il a déjà imaginé quelque chose de pire que de simplement le supplier à genoux.

En me regardant dans le miroir, tentant de me recoiffer un peu, je me demande pourquoi je fais tout cela. Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de toutes ces putains d'humiliations pour me sentir mieux ? J'aurais pu partir, j'allais partir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'aimerais avoir une réponse à me donner. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne voulais pas réellement partir, ça n'a été qu'un coup de tête mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière à cause de ma fierté. Une fierté que Severus va se faire un plaisir de briser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissée partir, peut-être parce qu'il aime avoir quelqu'un prêt à satisfaire ses désirs, sous la main. Comme il l'a déjà dit, c'est pratique. Quelques soient ses raisons, il ne m'a pas laissé franchir cette porte, et même s'il m'a humiliée après cela, je lui en suis reconnaissante.

…

Quand je retourne dans le salon, il m'attend avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge.

« Assieds-toi. » Dit-il, et il me donne un verre une fois que je suis assise à côté de lui. Son visage est sérieux. Je me demande s'il a peur de ce que je vais lui demander, ou s'il est contrarié car je viens presque de le quitter.

« Merci. » Je prends une gorgée, car je sais que je vais en avoir besoin.

« Bien, tu as la parole maintenant, Miss McGonagall. »

Le fait qu'il me parle encore si formellement me fait réaliser que tout ne va pas bien. Je suis tentée de lui dire que nous pouvons attendre, que je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre son passé… mais j'y vais quand même.

« Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint les mangemorts ? » Je demande très directement. Il prend une gorgée de vin avant de parler. « Est-ce que c'était à cause du pouvoir ? »

« Non, si quelqu'un avait voulu cela, il aurait été stupide. Notre maitre avait le pouvoir, nous étions tous soumis à lui. Je les ai rejoints car il me donnait l'impression d'enfin appartenir à une communauté. »

« Avez-vous déjà tué ? » J'ai peur d'entendre la réponse.

« Oui. » Dit-il. « Comme vous, Miss McGonagall. N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde fait en temps de guerre ? Des gens tuent d'autres gens. » Son ton est calme, presque doux. « La différence entre vous et moi est que vous avez vaincu, et que j'ai perdu. De cette façon, vous pouvez traiter vos morts en héros, et moi comme un meurtrier. »

Je n'ai pas de mots pour répondre. Il a raison. J'ai pris part à la guerre, j'ai pris des vies, peut-être pas si innocentes, mais des vies tout de même. Des personnes qui avaient des mères, des familles, des personnes qu'ils aimaient.

« As-tu torturé ? » A nouveau, je redoute sa réponse. Mais je dois l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Oui. » dit-il « Souvent. »

« Est-ce que tu y as pris plaisir ? » Je dois savoir. Suis-je un substitut à ce qu'il ne peut plus avoir maintenant que la guerre est terminée ? Prend-il le même plaisir à torturer la mère innocente d'enfants sang-mêlé, que celui qu'il prend avec moi ?

« Non, Miss McGonagall. » Ses yeux me disent qu'il ne ment pas. « Je ne prends pas plaisir avec la souffrance des autres. J'ai tué des innocents, j'ai torturé des innocents. C'était mal, je me suis senti mal, et je regrette maintenant que j'ai compris la vérité sur le maitre à qui j'étais soumis. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour réparer le mal que j'ai fait en tant que Mangemort, et j'ai la marque que vous avez vue pour me le rappeler chaque jour qui passe. »

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment. Il a parlé avec le cœur, je peux le sentir, et j'apprécie vraiment son honnêteté.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » Je me souviens soudain des mots d'Alastor concernant Snape. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait quitter les rangs des Mangemorts alors qu'ils semblaient en passe de gagner la guerre. Si vous leur apparteniez, si vous étiez si aveuglé, pourquoi les avez-vous trahis ? »

Il vide son verre alors que j'attends sa réponse.

« Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. » Il ne dit plus rien, mais je n'ose pas insister.

* * *

 _Beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre, qui permettent d'expliquer les motivations de chacun, au moins partiellement. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	17. Problèmes de confiance

**Problèmes de confiance**

Par **Saeshmea**

 **Traduction Calidora Black**

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voici la suite des aventures de Minerva et Severus. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il ne m'a pas dit le prix des réponses jusqu'au dernier moment, le dimanche. Et quand il l'a fait, j'ai compris pourquoi.

Pendant toute la semaine, je devais suivre chacune de ses instructions, peu importe si elles étaient folles ou inutiles à mes yeux. Par exemple, il a fallu que je porte mes cheveux détachés, ce que je n'avais pas fait à Poudlard depuis mes années étudiantes. Le changement de style n'a pas été ignoré, et j'ai reçu des compliments de la part de tous les membres de l'équipe enseignante, et même de quelques élèves de ma maison.

 _« Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal, Filius ? » Demandai-je à Flitwick le lundi matin, alors qu'il était le seul à occuper la table des professeurs. Filius est probablement le collègue que je respecte le plus. Nous avons des caractères très semblables, et nous partageons une passion pour les échecs. De plus, comme les matières que nous enseignons sont proches, nous avons souvent des débats concernant les sorts et les enchantements._

 _« Rien d'aussi intéressant que votre changement d'allure, Minerva. » Dit-il_

 _« J'avais besoin de changement. » Dis-je, en espérant que cette explication serait suffisante pour lui, et pour quiconque me poserait la question._

 _« Un changement pour le meilleur, je dois dire. » Répondit-il gentiment, et je me mis à sourire timidement._

 _« Merci. »_

…

Une autre de ces instructions était que je devais attendre qu'il soit dans la Grande Salle avant de commencer à manger, ce qui n'aurait pas été gênant s'il n'avait pas fait en sorte d'arriver en retard à chaque fois, m'obligeant à trouver les excuses les plus idiotes pour expliquer mon manque d'appétit à ceux qui s'interrogeaient.

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chère ? » Me demanda Albus le mardi, en voyant que je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette._

 _« Non, tout va bien. »_

 _« En êtes-vous sûr ? Car la tourte à la viande est habituellement votre plat préféré. » Dit-il, et c'est finalement à ce moment-là que je vis Severus entrer dans la salle. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement._

 _« J'attendais juste qu'elle refroidisse un peu. » Répondis-je, enfin autorisée à manger._

…

C'est probablement l'obligation d'utiliser seulement les toilettes des cachots qui fut la plus contraignante pour moi, m'obligeant à programmer mes passages aux toilettes. Ces trajets incessants entre les étages et les sous-sols me firent arriver en retard à chacune de mes classes. Mais c'est aussi celle qui m'amusa le plus, car s'il m'arrivait de le croiser, il se mettait à me suivre.

 _« Contre le lavabo » Me dit-il le mercredi, après s'être assuré que nous étions seuls et avoir verrouillé la porte pour ne pas être dérangés._

 _Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et je m'appuyai contre les lavabos. Il corrigea ma posture et releva magiquement ma robe. Je devais me regarder dans le miroir pendant qu'il me fessait puis me baisait. C'était à la fois humiliant et excitant. L'image est encore vivace dans mon esprit._

…

Mais il avait d'autres moyens pour m'humilier sans même avoir à me toucher. Pendant toute la semaine, je ne devais pas porter de sous-vêtements. Je pensais que cela ne serait pas si difficile, surtout après cet après-midi où il m'avait volé ma culotte, mais j'avais tort. J'avais l'impression que les étudiants pouvaient voir à travers ma robe à chaque fois que je les voyais chuchoter, que les fantômes de l'école connaissaient mon secret quand ils me regardaient, que mes collègues étaient au courant de ma nudité sous mes vêtements… Et même si je savais que cela n'était que de la paranoïa, le jeudi me fit craquer.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Me demanda-t-il quand nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls après le déjeuner, cette fois dans mon bureau. « T'ai-je donné la permission de porter à nouveau tes sous-vêtements ? » Ajouta-t-il. J'étais assise sur mon bureau, ma robe relevée, et lui était debout devant moi, sa main entre ma culotte et ma peau._

 _« Non, Monsieur. » Murmurai-je, commençant à regretter de lui avoir désobéi. J'essayais de deviner s'il était vraiment en colère, ou seulement dans son rôle de Dominant._

 _« Alors, pourquoi as-tu ta culotte ? » Sa voix était calme. « Te souviens-tu ce que j'ai fait avec, la dernière fois que tu en portais une alors que tu ne le devais pas ? » Me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai. « Bien, montre-moi alors. »_

 _Il s'assit sur mon propre fauteuil et attendit. J'hésitais, je savais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était si… C'était trop, trop embarrassant, c'était… Ça me rendait humide._

 _Je le vit sourire en coin, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il avait remarqué mon humidité ou parce que mon hésitation l'amusait. Peu importe, cela fut suffisant pour me décider à le faire._

 _Il se toucha en me regardant retirer ma culotte, écarter les jambes et finalement introduire la culotte dans mon vagin. Une fois de plus, je me sentis à la fois humiliée mais excitée, et quand il me dit de descendre du bureau et de me mettre à genoux, je le fis et me mis à le sucer avec passion et luxure, avant même qu'il ne me donne ses instructions._

…

Il me fait faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire, il joue avec mon esprit comme s'il le connaissait mieux que moi-même, il me pousse doucement et parfois, je ne sais pas si j'obéis à ses volontés ou s'il a réellement pris le pouvoir sur moi. C'est drôle, c'est excitant, jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous sommes dans son bureau, il est assis à son bureau, en train de travailler, ou le prétend, et je suis… et bien, je suis sous le bureau.

Il m'a envoyé un hibou pendant mon cours qui disait de descendre dès que j'aurai terminé. Il m'a attaché les mains dans le dos, m'a fait aller sous son bureau, et a dit que son sperme serait mon seul repas ce midi, à moins que je lui fasse la meilleure fellation possible.

Facile, me dis-je, donc j'ai commencé pendant qu'il corrigeait des copies pour Slughorn, disait-il. Jusqu'à ce moment, quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

« Entrez. » Dit-il, et l'incrédulité me fait écarquiller les yeux. Il m'a oubliée ? Je me pose la question mais j'ai une réponse quand il passe la main sous son bureau pour presser ma tête contre sa queue, m'étouffant presque, dès qu'il remarque que je me suis arrêtée.

Il ne peut pas me demander de continuer alors qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce ! Je suis furieuse, j'aimerais disparaitre instantanément. Je pourrai me transformer en chat, mais cela ne m'aiderait pas car tout le monde connait ma forme Animagus dans l'école… Je suis donc condamnée à rester sous ce bureau.

« Bonjour Severus. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. » Une voix que je connais trop bien s'élève, et mon cœur commence à battre la chamade.

« Bien sûr que, M. le Directeur. » Dit Severus, trop calme pour être humain. Comment est-ce possible de ne pas être, un tant soit peu, nerveux.

« Je voulais seulement vous rappeler que nous y allons à six heures ce soir. » Dit Albus, et je me demande de quoi il parle. « Nous logerons au Chaudron Baveur. Je sais que ce n'est pas très chic, mais Tom me fait de bons prix. »

« Bien sûr »Rebondi Severus, sans la moindre nuance d'intérêt.

« Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver Minerva, et lui dire que je vais m'absenter. Je vous attendrai à l'entrée. » Après cela, j'entends la porte se fermer et un instant plus tard Severus recule sa chaise pour que me laisser sortir.

« Tu t'es arrêtée. »

« Détache-moi. » Je lui demande.

« Non. » Répond-il simplement. Je n'insiste pas, mais je défais moi-même magiquement les liens et m'éloigne.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-il, comme si j'étais folle.

« Il aurait pu me voir ! » Je lui hurle

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Il aurait pu remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il aurait pu m'entendre. ! »

« Minerva, calme-toi. »

« Je n'aime pas ce jeu. » J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas calmer ma voix, mon cœur s'emballe, et je respire bruyamment. « Je n'aime pas prendre de tels risques, je ne… » Il me réduit au silence par un baiser, un doux, un tendre baiser que je finis par lui retourner. Lentement, il devient passionné, et ne l'interrompons pas alors qu'il me pousse contre la bibliothèque. Il passe sa main sous ma jupe et commence à me toucher.

Ma colère disparait, comme ma peur. Lorsque je sens que j'arrive à ce point où mon corps n'est que plaisir, que je ne sens rien d'autre que le plaisir qu'il me donne… il s'arrête.

« S'il te plait. » Je le supplie, car je ne veux pas être torturée comme ça maintenant, et il me lance seulement un coup d'œil en guise de réponse.

« Finis ton travail d'abord. » dit-il, et comme une chienne obéissante, je descends le long de son corps, m'agenouille, et termine ce que je faisais.

…

« Je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir et je l'ai laissé entrer parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. » M'assure-t-il plus tard, alors que nous sommes assis dans le canapé, avec une tasse de thé fort.

« Ça va, je vais bien maintenant. » Dis-je

« Mais je veux que tu me crois, Minerva. » Insiste-t-il

« Je te fais confiance Severus. Tout ce que j'ai fait ne le prouve pas suffisamment ? »

« Tu voulais connaitre mon passé. » Indique-t-il, et je réalise maintenant qu'il ne parle pas que de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

« Oui, j'en avais besoin. Voir ta marque m'a rappelé tous les doutes et les questions que j'ai tenté d'ignorer jusqu'à présent. » J'explique.

« Ont-ils été résolus ? »

« Oui, par ton honnêteté et tes regrets. »

« Je ne vois pas comment. »

« Je n'espérais pas que tu me dises que tu étais un saint, Severus. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si tu étais un homme en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. »

« Et donc ? » demande-t-il après un long silence.

« Je ne serais pas restée autrement. »

…

Quand je retrouve Albus lors du déjeuner, je sens mes joues rougir, mais je réussis à reprendre mes esprits au bout de quelques instants.

Il me dit qu'il va s'absenter pour le week-end avec Mr. Snape pour régler certains détails au ministère. Severus m'a dit la même chose. Et, comme toujours, il me demande de garder l'école pendant son absence.

Je ne verrais pas Severus du week-end, je décide donc d'aller rendre visite à Alastor.

« Minerva, je suis tellement content de te voir. » Dit-il en allant chercher deux verres et une bouteille de whiskey pur-feu. Il s'est bien fait à sa jambe orthopédique, bien que je remarque qu'il s'appuie sur une canne pour garder son équilibre. « Je m'ennuie tellement ici. »

« Quand vas-tu recommencer à travailler ? »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi » dit-il en revenant avec les boissons « j'y serai retourné le jour où j'ai quitté l'hôpital. » Il avale le liquide pendant que je ricane à son commentaire. « Mais le chef du bureau dit que je dois me reposer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. » Dis-je. Je le vois grimacer quand il me tend le verre.

« Je me fous de savoir si j'ai besoin d'un putain de repos. Je n'en veux pas. Je veux travailler. »

« Ça ne me dérangerais pas d'avoir un peu de repos, si j'en avais l'occasion. » Dis-je, tentant le calmer un peu.

« Bien sûr, si je devais gérer autant de choses que toi, je crois que je voudrais m'enfuir aussi. Tu es comme moi, Minerva, tu as besoin d'action, de danger, d'excitation… Tu n'aurais pas dû abandonner ta carrière d'auror. »

Quand il dit ces mots, je ne pense pas vraiment à mes années d'auror. Action, danger et excitation sont les choses que j'ai eues cette semaine avec Severus et Alastor a raison. J'aime ça, j'en ai besoin… et je ne peux pas croire que je ne vais pas aller dans ses appartements ce soir à neuf heures.

…

Il est presque sept heures quand je quitte l'appartement d'Alastor. C'est une nuit magnifique. Pas de pluie, pas de brouillard… Je décide de marcher dans les rues avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

« Miss McGonagall » J'entends mon nom prononcé par une voix étrange. Je m'arrête et me retourne.

Un homme, grand, blond, habillé à la mode moldue se dirige vers moi, mais je mets quelques secondes à le reconnaitre.

« Mr. Goodman. » Dis-je « Bonsoir. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mark. » Dit-il en m'atteignant.

Markus Goodman est le nouvel ambassadeur américain auprès du ministère anglais de la Magie, ainsi que le rendez-vous arrangé par ma tante la semaine dernière.

La vérité est que j'étais tellement contrariée qu'elle m'ait piégée comme ça que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au pauvre homme pendant le thé, mais il semblait sympathique, très éloquent et cultivé.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva. »

« Ça sera avec plaisir. » Répond-il, et nous échangeons un sourire gêné, celui de deux étrangers qui n'ont rien à se dire. « Vous alliez quelque part ? » Me demande-t-il soudain.

« Pas vraiment. » Je confesse « Je marchais un peu avant de retourner à l'école. »

« Puis-je vous proposer d'aller boire un café, alors ? » demande-t-il « ou un thé ? Sans votre tante cette fois-ci. » Ca m'amuse, même si je ne le montre pas.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Je lui réponds, et nous nous dirigeons dans un café moldu à quelques rues de là. Un endroit très agréable, avec une décoration vintage, de la musique française, et un thé vert délicieux.

« Je vous dois des excuses pour la dernière fois. » dit-il « J'ignorais les intentions de votre tante lorsqu'elle m'a invitée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous présente. »

« Tout va bien, vous n'êtes pas le premier homme qu'elle essaie de me faire rencontrer. »

« Je vois. » Murmure-t-il « Vous devez être très demandée. »

Je le fixe du regard, et il se met à rire.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excuse-t-il « Je ne voulais pas être impoli. »

« Depuis la mort de ma mère, Millicent pense qu'elle est responsable de moi. Et elle pense que je devrais… chercher un mari. »

« Oh… Et c'est le cas ? »

« Non, Mr Goodman. Pas du tout »

« Mark, s'il vous plait. Mr Goodman était mon père. Bien, nous savons maintenant que vous ne recherchez pas de mari. » Résume-t-il « Et êtes-vous disposée à sortir ? »

« Je… » Le suis-je ? Bien sûr que je le suis, mais… il y a Severus maintenant, et nous sommes… il se passe quelque chose, non ?

« Oh, il y a quelqu'un. » dit-il d'un air triste. Oh Merlin, il s'imagine…, il voulait m'inviter à sortir. Il est charmant, il est drôle, mais… il y a Severus.

« Pas exactement. C'est juste… Juste compliqué. »

« Les choses compliquées ne me dérangent pas. » dit-il en souriant.

Il a un sourire vraiment charmant.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je pense que la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, elle est déjà traduite, il ne manque que la relecture._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

 _Calidora_

G

M

T

Détecter la langue Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou

Fonction Sound est limitée à 200 caractères

Options : Historique : Commentaires : Donate Fermer


	18. Le Chaudron Baveur

**Le chaudron baveur**

 **Par Saeshmea**

 **Traduction Calidora Black**

 _Voici comme promis le chapitre suivant de Mon Maitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit miteux du Chaudron Baveur, je regarde l'heure, et je réalise qu'il est presque neuf heures. Si je n'avais pas été convoqué au Ministère, je serais en train de compter les minutes avant l'arrivée de Minerva. Définitivement, ça va être un long week-end, spécialement avec Dumbledore qui contrôle chacun de mes mouvements.

Je peux entendre sonner les cloches d'une quelconque église moldue lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Si c'est encore le Directeur qui tente de me convaincre de diner en bas avec lui, je jure que je lui jette le premier sort qui me passe par la tête. Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Debout dans le couloir, camouflée par le col de sa cape, Minerva est là, me regardant pendant que j'essaie de savoir si je rêve, ou si elle est vraiment là.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Dit-elle en rompant le silence. « Ou devons-nous attendre qu'Albus sorte de sa chambre pour me trouver ici ? »

« Je t'en prie. » Je murmure en m'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Alors que je ferme la porte, elle ôte sa cape en tartan. Dessous, elle porte les mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait ce matin quand elle se trouvait sous mon bureau : une jupe verte, qui lui arrive aux chevilles, et un chemisier à manches longues qu'elle porte boutonné jusqu'au cou.

Avant d'avoir pu lui demander ce qu'elle fait ici, elle s'agenouille devant moi, me tend sa baguette et il n'y a rien à ajouter. Elle veut jouer, et je ne vais pas la décevoir.

Je prends sa baguette et la met dans ma poche.

« Tu as rattaché tes cheveux. » Dis-je, d'un ton sévère, en me plaçant derrière elle. Elle ne répond pas. « La journée n'est pas terminée, Miss McGonagall. »

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je pensais… »

« Tu pensais mal. » Je l'interromps en lui tirant les cheveux, détruisant son si parfait chignon. Je la force à se lever pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille sans avoir à me pencher « Tu seras punie pour avoir été une désobéissante petite salope. » Je tire ses poignets dans son dos et les lie magiquement.

…

Couvert de sueur, je me lève du lit et m'autorise à la contempler quelques secondes, son corps fin, haletante, tremblante, allongée sur les draps alors que sa respiration se calme doucement. La rougeur de ses fesses et de ses cuisses commencent déjà à disparaitre, ce qui me fait penser que j'ai été un peu trop doux cette fois. Mais je ne savais pas si les sorts protégeant la chambre étaient suffisamment puissants et je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

Ses vêtements trainent par terre, comme les miens. Je les ramasse rapidement, m'habille, et reviens vers Minerva en tenant sa cape dans les mains.

« Tout va bien ? » Je demande en la couvrant légèrement. Elle acquiesce juste. « Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Je reviens tout de suite. »

…

Je n'aime pas la laisser seule dans une chambre inconnue. Même si la porte est verrouillée avec l'un de mes sorts, je ne trouve pas cela suffisant. Mais j'ai faim, et elle doit être affamée aussi.

L'auberge est bondée à cette heure-ci. Je repère le Directeur dans un coin, partageant sa table avec deux autres vieux sorciers. Les reliefs de leur repas sont encore sur la table, accompagnés d'une bouteille vide de whiskey Pur-Feu.

Je l'ignore, espérant qu'il ne me remarque pas, et marche directement vers le bar pour commander. Malheureusement, les options culinaires au Chaudron Baveur ne sont pas exactement ce que j'aurais choisi pour une soirée accompagnée. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

« Severus. » J'entends le Directeur qui m'appelle, et je me retourne en prenant mon plateau.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur. » Je grince espérant qu'il n'insistera pas pour me faire la conversation.

« Ca fait beaucoup de nourriture pour une seule personne. » Remarque-t-il. Je dois garder mon calme. « Vous attendez de la compagnie ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne, Monsieur. » Dis-je brutalement.

« Cela dépend, mon garçon. » Me répond-il. « De qui vous rend visite. » Le ton de sa voix me fait me demander s'il sait quelque chose, mais c'est impossible.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que ma vie que vous aimiez contrôler. » Dis-je, et le sorcier qui accompagne le Directeur le regarde, attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne contrôle personne. Mais j'aime garder un œil sur ceux qui me sont proches. »

« Bien sûr. » Je murmure, ne souhaitant pas éterniser ce stupide débat.

« Je vous attendrai ici demain matin. » Me dit-il, avant que je ne parte.

« A huit heures. » Je confirme avant de remonter.

…

Je trouve Minerva assise sur le lit, à moitié couverte par sa cape.

« Ça va mieux ? » Je lui demande, et elle hoche la tête. « J'espère que tu apprécies les Fish and chips, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux en bas.

« Bien sûr que ça me va. »

« Bien. » Nous gardons le silence alors que je pose le plateau sur la table de nuit, et m'assoie sur le bord du lit.

« Monsieur » Me dit-elle. « Pouvez-vous me détacher ? » Elle se tourne pour me rappeler que le sort que je lui ai jeté maintient toujours ses mains dans son dos.

« Je pourrais »

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur. Vous pouvez toujours me nourrir. » Supplie-t-elle. « Mais il faut que je repose mes bras. »

Immédiatement, je sors ma baguette, et neutralise le sort.

« Tu aurais dû me dire plus tôt que tu souffrais. » Je la gronde, mais je me glisse derrière elle pour commencer un massage des bras et des épaules.

« J'étais distraite. » Me dit-elle, alors que ses muscles se détendent sous mes doigts, et que sa respiration se transforme en gémissements. Elle s'appuie sur moi, et je repousse ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

…

Il est presque minuit quand nous commençons enfin notre diner, et nous devons nous asseoir sur les draps, ce qui donne l'impression que nous faisons un pique-nique, mais en intérieur.

« Que fais-tu à Londres avec Albus ? » Me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Il y a de nouveaux procès contre des mangemorts cette semaine, et ils veulent que je témoigne contre eux. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, pointer du doigt ceux avec qui tu étais censé être ami. »

Demande-t-elle cela par simple curiosté, ou cela la préoccupe-t-elle vraiment ?

« Si. » J'admets, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Mais Dumbledore a demandé à ce que mon témoignage soit anonyme, alors ne pas avoir à les regarder en face va rendre les choses un peu plus faciles. »

Soudain, elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Elle me réconforte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en occupe-t-elle ? Elle méprise les Mangemorts.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies à supporter cela. » Dit-elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » Je lui demande, peut-être un peu plus rudement que je ne le souhaitais. « Ne devais-tu pas surveiller l'école ? »

« Le vendredi est mon après-midi libre, et je vais toujours à Londres pour rendre visite à quelques amis. » Explique-t-elle. « Et de toute façon, je suis sûre que l'école sera toujours en un seul morceau à mon retour. »

« Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. »

« J'avais besoin de te voir, et je me suis souvenue que Dumbledore avait dit que vous seriez ici. »

« Tu avais _besoin_ de me voir ? » J'insiste. Je sens qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, et je veux savoir. Elle soupire, défaite, et je grimace.

« Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière, quand j'étais en retard, et que je t'ai dit que j'étais allée prendre le thé avec ma tante… ? »

« C'était un mensonge ? » Je demande, changeant de ton pour en prendre un plus sérieux.

« Non. » Me répond-elle rapidement. « Pas exactement. J'étais chez ma tante, j'ai pris le thé mais… Elle avait organisé un rendez-vous arrangé avec un homme. »

« Je vois. » dis-je, pas vraiment certain de la réaction à adopter. « Le fait-elle souvent ? »

« Non ! » Elle répond encore plus vite qu'avant. « En fait, elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis la guerre. Et je pensais qu'elle ne le ferait plus maintenant, mais… Elle aime essayer de me chercher un mari. »

« Avais-tu un rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui ? » Je questionne, tentant de connecter les évènements de la semaine dernière et ceux d'aujourd'hui.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… » Elle murmure, et cela me fait froncer les sourcils car j'essaie de comprendre. « Je suis venue à Londres pour rendre visite à Maugrey. Tu vois qui c'est ? »

« Alastor Maugrey, l'auror ? » J'essaie de cacher l'ennui dans ma voix, tant d'hommes dans cette histoire commence à m'agacer. « Tu as quelque chose avec lui ? »

« Merlin, non ! » S'écrie-t-elle, et cela me fait me sentir mieux. « Alastor est un ami, un très bon ami. Il a reçu une mauvaise blessure, et je vais le voir tous les vendredi. Bref, c'est lui que je suis venue voir à Londres, mais quand j'ai quitté sa maison, j'ai rencontré Mr. Goodman dans la rue. »

« Mr Goodman ? »

« L'homme que ma tante m'a fait rencontrer. »

« Je vois » Dis-je, en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Il m'a invitée à boire un café, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il ne s'est rien passé, mais il m'a demandé de sortir demain soir, avec lui. »

« Je vois » Je répète, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que je dois dire. « As-tu accepté ? »

« Je lui ai dit que c'était compliqué. » Marmonne-telle.

« Donc tu es venue pour me demander la permission. » Maintenant, je suis contrarié. Je me lève et m'éloigne du lit, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit en colère devant elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis venue car j'avais besoin de te voir. »

« Et savoir si je peux te donner la permission d'aller à un rencard. » J'insiste.

« Non » Crie-t-elle, désespérée. Elle se tient derrière moi. « Parce que j'ai rejeté un homme bien pour toi, et j'avais besoin de me rassurer, de savoir que j'avais bien fait. »

« Va à ce rendez-vous. » dis-je après m'être retourné.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de rencontrer l'homme qu'il te faut, Minerva. Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites d'être heureuse. »

« Mais je suis heureuse, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que cela cesse. Qu'est ce qui… »

« Nous n'allons rien arrêter maintenant. »

« Es-tu vraiment en train de me dire d'aller voir un autre homme alors que nous continuons à… » Demande-t-elle.

« Je te donne la permission que tu n'es pas venue demander. Y aller ou pas, c'est ton choix. Quelle que soit ta décision, rien ne changera entre nous, à moins que tu ne le souhaites. »

« C'est surréaliste. » Dit-elle « Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un alors que nous… Non, c'est de la folie ! »

« Non, car si tu choisis d'y aller, tu vas devoir en payer le prix. » Je grimace et elle me regarde, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard. « Il t'emmènera dans un endroit chic, vous allez partager un délicieux repas, et une charmante conversation. Et avant que le dessert ne soit terminé, tu iras aux toilettes et tu te toucheras. Je ne veux pas de sort de nettoyage sur ta culotte, et elle sera la preuve que tu auras suivi mes instructions. »

…

Ne pas savoir ce que Minerva a décidé pour son rendez-vous rend ma journée du lendemain horrible.

Bien sûr que cela m'ennuie qu'elle passe la soirée avec un autre homme. Elle est la seule chose qui ait une signification dans ma vie en ce moment, et même si je peux trouver une autre soumise, ça ne serait pas pareil. Sans parler du fait qu'il soit pratique de vivre au même endroit, elle est différente des autres femmes avec qui j'ai été avant. Avec Minerva, je peux agir et parler d'une façon qu'il m'était impossible avec les autres. Je sens qu'elle me comprend, qu'elle ne me juge pas, qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi… Je regretterai de perdre ce que nous avons, mais j'étais honnête que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de trouver mieux.

…

Quand les audiences de la journée sont terminées, j'espère pouvoir m'échapper chez moi pour quelques heures, acheter quelques articles de première nécessité, me faire un diner léger, et manger seul dans mon salon confortable. Mais je décide de rentrer à l'auberge avec Dumbledore, pas parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction si je disparaissais, mais parce que j'espère que Minerva va revenir, et savoir si elle est allée au rendez-vous ou pas.

Cette fois, je prépare tout comme je le fais habituellement. Je commande une bouteille de champagne glacé et un repas pour deux. Je transforme quelques objets de la pièce en une petite table ronde et deux chaises, que je place de façon à pouvoir bénéficier de la vue sur la rue. Puis, j'attends.

Vers neuf heures et demie, les plats sont froids, et je me suis convaincu que Minerva a décidé de voir Mr Goodman aujourd'hui. Vers dix heures, Je commence à penser qu'elle ne viendra pas. Elle apprécie le moment avec lui et ne se souvient plus de mes instructions. Elle est probablement rentrée chez elle, et ne veux plus me revoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle est devant ma porte.

Elle force le passage, et avant que je n'ai pu parler, elle sort quelque chose de sa poche et me le temps. C'est sa culotte. Humide.

« J'espère que tu es content. » Elle semble contrariée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Je demande.

« Je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi ton putain de test ! » Elle crie.

« Minerva, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'était un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Me faire aller à ce rendez-vous, me donner des putains d'instructions pour tester si je te suis loyale ou pas. Eh bien, je suis… Pendant tout ce putain de rendez-vous, je n'ai fait que penser à toi et à ton putain de défi ! »

« Minerva, calme-toi. Parle-moi. » Je lui dis en me plaçant derrière elle. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Non » Crie-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas parler, je veux partir. »

« Non » J'insiste « Reste. »

« Je suis trop en colère pour rester. Bonne nuit. » Et elle sort de la chambre avant que je n'ai pu réagir, avant que je n'ai pu analyser ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Elle a tort, ce n'était pas un piège, ce n'était pas un test… Mais je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait réussi.

* * *

 _Voilà, il est fini !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Vous avez des idées qui expliqueraient la réaction de Minerva ? Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir. Vos remarques me motivent et m'aident à progresser ^^_

 _A bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre qui sera le récit de cette soirée, du point de vue de Minerva !_


	19. Excuses printanières

**Excuses printanières**

 **Par Saeshmea**

 **Traduction Calidora Black**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici la suite de Mon Maitre, avec l'explication détaillée de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le repas avec Markus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je ne vais pas aller à ce rendez-vous. C'est ce que je me dis dès que je quitte le Chaudron Baveur.

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je suis venue ici parce que je le voulais, pas parce que je voulais sa putain de permission. Je ne suis pas une putain de gamine ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, parce que je le veux. Et je ne vais pas aller à ce rencard avec Markus Goodman parce qu'il m'y a autorisée. Je vais aller parce que je le veux.

Attendez ! Je m'arrête de marcher en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Il fait nuit, toutes les boutiques sont fermées, et il n'y a personne dans la rue hormis deux chats devant la devanture d'Olivander.

Est-ce que je viens de décider d'aller au rendez-vous avec Mr. Goodman ? Vraiment ?

…

Avoir une bonne éducation et une bonne place dans la vie doit vous aider à trouver facilement un homme avec qui se marier et avoir des enfants. C'est ce que je pensais pendant mon enfance, ce contre quoi je me suis battue toute ma vie. Mais j'approche la quarantaine, comme Millicent ne cesse de me le rappeler, et je n'ai jamais eu de relation qui ait duré plus d'un mois. Il est peut-être temps de me faire une raison, de trouver quelqu'un comme M. Goodman, me marier comme Pomona et Hans, et d'avoir des enfants avant que la vie ne décide que c'est trop tard pour moi.

 _Tu mérites mieux._ A dit Severus _, tu mérites d'être heureuse._ Bon, allons chercher mieux alors, allons chercher le bonheur.

…

 _Cher M. Goodman,_ j'écris le lendemain matin, avant mon petit déjeuner.

 _Apparemment, les choses sont moins compliquées que je ne le pensais. Si vous souhaitez toujours sortir, je serais ravie de diner avec vous ce soir._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _M. McGonagall_

…

 _Chère Minerva,_ Il a répondu moins d'une heure après que j'ai envoyé le hibou.

 _Vos mots m'ont fait plaisir. Je vous attendrai à Pré-au-Lard à 7 heures, pour transplaner ensemble jusqu'à Londres._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Markus_

...

Nous allons dans un restaurant marocain très élégant, très original. Ils nous conduisent jusqu'à notre table, dans un salon privé, ce que j'apprécie. Nous allons pouvoir discuter librement, sans avoir à nous soucier des moldus qui pourraient entendre des mots qu'ils ne comprendraient pas.

« Je ne pense pas vous avoir dit à quel point vous étiez ravissante ce soir. » dit-il après qu'on nous a servi des rafraichissements.

« Merci. » Je murmure, repoussant stupidement une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je n'ai pas laissé mes cheveux détachés, mais je me suis fait un chignon assez lâche.

« J'espère que vous appréciez la nourriture marocaine. J'y ai travaillé il y a quelques années, et je suis tombé amoureux de la gastronomie. » Commence-t-il, et rapidement une conversation s'engage. Nous parlons de la nourriture que nous aimons, des emplois que nous avons exercés, des endroits que nous avons visités… Markus est un homme intéressant, divertissant, très poli, très cultivé… Mais alors que nous terminons notre pastilla, je me demande comment il est au lit.

Est-il fétichiste ? Me demanderait-il de me pencher pour me fesser comme le fait Severus ? Trouverait-il cela appréciable ? Serait-il dégouté par mes récentes découvertes sexuelles ? Je parie qu'il le serait… Il semble si net, sans péché, si conservateur… Mais comme je le suis, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il cache sa part d'ombre. Tout le monde le fait.

« Avez-vous des secrets, Markus ? » Je finis par lui demander après que la jeune serveuse ait quitté la pièce avec nos assiettes vides.

« Secrets ? » Demande-t-il, confus.

« Oui, des choses que vous ne dites à personne. Des choses qui vous font rougir. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Dit-il d'un ton très convainquant.

« Et à propos du lit ? »

« Oh, je préfère le côté droit du lit, si ce que vous demandez. »

« Eh bien, pas exactement. » Dis-je, déçue.

« Et vous ? »

« Moi ? »

« Avez-vous des secrets ? »

« Non » Je mens. « Mais je préfère aussi le côté droit du lit. » Et il se met à rire.

La serveuse revient avec l'agneau et le couscous, et pendant que je l'écoute parler en arabe, je me demande si j'aimerais que Markus soit un dominant… Est-ce que j'irais sous la table maintenant s'il me le demandait ? Je sais que je le ferais si c'était Severus, mais est ce que j'obéirais à un autre homme ?

Quelle question idiote… Je suis la soumise de Severus depuis quoi ? Trois semaines ? Deux mois si je compte à partir de notre rencontre à _La Maison_ , c'est peut être ma plus longue relation. J'y suis allée pour me tester, et je l'ai trouvé, ou lui m'a trouvé, je ne sais pas… Peu importe, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, les choses auraient été très différentes. Aurais-je été aussi loin avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Aurais-je osé devenir la soumise d'un parfait inconnu ?

Je me pose des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

« Minerva ? » Markus attire mon attention. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu distraite. »

« Vous aimez ce plat ? » Demande-t-il en pointant mon assiette vide.

« Délicieux. Mais voulez-vous m'excuser un moment ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il alors que je me lève. « Je vais demander des pâtisseries pour le dessert. Vous allez les adorer. »

« J'en suis sûre. » Et je pars.

…

Les toilettes, pour un salon privé sont, fort heureusement, individuelles. Je verrouille la porte, et lance quelques sorts pour m'assurer que je ne serai pas dérangée, ni entendue depuis l'extérieur. Je m'assois sur la lunette des toilettes après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage, et passe ma main sous ma jupe.

 _Tu mérites plus_ a dit Severus _Tu mérites d'être heureuse_ , mais il m'a aussi dit d'abandonner mon rencard pour aller me masturber dans les toilettes en pensant à lui. Un sentiment de colère enfle en moi, alors que je deviens humide sous mes propres caresses. Non, pas de la colère, mais de l'impuissance… car je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi j'aime autant ça, pourquoi j'aime être humiliée, devoir faire ce qu'on m'ordonne…

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi fais-je cela ? Le rendez-vous se passait bien, non ? Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas de rendez-vous, je ne veux pas de mari, je ne veux pas d'une putain de famille maintenant.

Je grogne, si proche de l'orgasme.

Je pourrais ne pas faire cela, je pourrais juste partir, dire à Markus que je ne suis pas prête pour une relation, retourner voir Severus et lui dire que je ne veux pas voir d'autres hommes.

Je me demande s'il a planifié cela comme il le fait avec le reste, s'il joue encore avec mes nerfs. Est-ce que tout cela n'est qu'un piège ? Un test ?

Enfin, je jouis.

Bien sûr que c'était cela. Cela fait sens, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait tester ma loyauté, voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller pour lui obéir. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé une preuve. Oh, maintenant je suis furieuse, car je suis tombée dans son piège, comme la dernière des idiotes.

Je retire ma culotte humide, la met dans ma poche de ma robe, et retourne à table.

Les desserts sont délicieux, comme Markus l'avait prédit, mais j'ai peur qu'il les trouve un peu amer après que je lui aie dit que nous ne répèterons pas ce genre de soirées.

 _Tu mérites mieux_ a dit Severus, _Tu mérites d'être heureuse_. Eh bien, fuck le bonheur

J'entends des bruits de pas, une porte s'ouvre puis se ferme, une profonde inspiration… Je lève les yeux, quelqu'un tourne la poignée et… il me voit, agenouillée sur le sol de son salon, nue.

« Minerva. » Dit-il, aussi surpris de me voir ici que moi de le voir avec un bouquet de roses et une boite de chocolats.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. » Dis-je d'une voix claire, tentant de garder mon calme. Je suis ici depuis presque deux heures, ne sachant pas à quelle heure ils reviendraient de Londres.

Il laisse les cadeaux sur la table la plus proche et s'approche de moi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Me demande-t-il, prenant ma main pour me relever.

« Je voulais m'excuser. » Il me tend mes vêtements que j'avais laissé sur le bras du fauteuil, comme toujours.

« Habille-toi. » Il a un ton très sérieux, je suis confuse. L'ai-je offensé ? Ces cadeaux ne sont-ils pas pour moi ? Il a peut-être déjà une autre soumise et il l'attendait.

« Je suis désolée » Je murmure, alors que je m'habille d'un sort. « Je m'en vais… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » Dit-il, prenant les fleurs et les chocolats pour me les tendre. « Je viens juste d'aller dans tes appartements, et ils étaient vides. Je pensais que tu m'évitais. » M'explique-t-il. Je sens les magnifiques roses rouges.

« Cela ne te ressemble pas. » Je plaisante, en les prenant.

« Je pensais que des excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes. Minerva, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

« Tout va bien. Disons que nous sommes tous les deux désolés, et recommençons sur des bases saines. » Je lui propose.

« Cela me convient. » Accepte-t-il.

…

Cette nuit, nous n'avons fait que parler. Nous avons parlé de tout : mon rendez-vous, les procès auxquels il a fallu qu'il assiste, les hommes que j'ai rencontré dans le passé, les autres soumises qu'il a eu, comment j'ai terminé à La Maison cette nuit, il y a deux mois, comment il a découvert ce monde, ce que je pensais y trouver, ce qu'il cherche dans les relations, mes fantasmes, ses limites… Nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin dans son lit, encore habillée, et sentant l'odeur du café chaud et des pancakes. Quelle agréable et inhabituelle façon de commencer cette semaine.

…

 _Un mois plus tard_

…

« Que voulais-tu me montrer ? » Demande-t-il, après notre entrée dans mes appartements. « Et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le faire dans mes appartements ? » Il insiste, et je le fais asseoir sur le canapé, en ignorant ses plaintes.

« Sois patient » Dis-je en me dirigeant dans le couloir. Ce matin, les filles et moi sommes allées à Londres pour chercher nos robes pour le mariage de Pomona. Rolanda, Poppy et moi allons être demoiselles d'honneur. Quelque chose qui m'avait vraiment amusée quand elle me l'a proposé il y a dix ans, maintenant cela sonne un peu ridicule, mais elle est mon amie donc… Bref, j'ai fait venir Severus dans mes appartements pour qu'il puisse me voir dans ma robe.

« Prêt ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour quoi. » Dit-il, et je lève les yeux avant d'entrer.

Il ne dit rien, mais sa bouche s'ouvre. Ce qui, je l'espère, est bon signe.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« C'est si… » Il murmure, en se levant « …différent. » Il prend ma main et me fait tourner comme une ballerine pour mieux me voir.

« C'est moche ? »

« Non. » Dit-il, avec un sourire en coin, ce qui est si inhabituel que je ne pourrais pas en être plus amusée.

La robe est rose, courte et sans manche. Elle est ajustée en haut, et la jupe fluide. C'est très beau, parfait pour le printemps dans le sud de la France, mais comme l'a dit Severus, c'est très diffèrent de ce que je porte habituellement.

« Je l'adore. » Ajoute-t-il, saisissant mes poignets pour me rapprocher de lui, déposant des baisers dans mon cou pendant que ses mains défont mon chignon.

« Severus. » Je murmure, mais il me fait taire d'un baiser. « Severus. » J'insiste, alors qu'il remonte ma jupe. « S'il vous plait, Monsieur, stop. » Dis-je finalement un peu plus fort. Il s'arrête et recule.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Pomona va me tuer si j'abime la robe. »

« Je ne veux rien faire à la robe. Seulement à toi. » Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

« Laisse-moi le temps de la retirer. Et je serai entièrement à toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » Dit-il, avec un ton enfantin. « Seulement si tu me promets de la porter à nouveau pour moi, après le mariage. »

« Sérieusement ? » Il me jette un regard. « Très bien, comme tu veux. » J'abandonne et je m'en vais.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de remettre mon autre robe, je sens ses mains dans mon dos et je frissonne.

« Prépare-toi pour ta punition. » Dit-il, et je me retourne.

« Pourquoi ? » Je lui demande en le regardant, droit dans ses yeux noirs.

« Parce que tu as porté une robe très sexy, et que tu ne m'as pas laissé te baiser. »

* * *

 _Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, sur l'histoire, ou la traduction. C'est super d'avoir votre point de vue sur l'histoire._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	20. Un mariage, Mr Goodman et du sexe oral

**Un mariage, Mr Goodman et du sexe oral**

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite de la traduction de Mon Maitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

« Je déteste les portoloins » Râle Rolanda dès que nous arrivons à Pré-au-Lard. « N'aurions pas pu juste transplaner ? »

« Non » Lui répond Pomona « De cette manière, je suis sûre que tout le monde sera à l'heure. »

« Sans parler de toute la paperasse nécessaire pour transplaner sur le continent. » J'ajoute.

« Bon, quelqu'un sait où il est ? » demande la future mariée.

« Je pense qu'il est ici. » Lui répond Poppy, en désignant un pot de d'iris blancs, qui traine dans un coin de la maison.

« Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? » demande Pomona, en allant les chercher.

« Je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu choisir autre chose. » Dis-je.

« C'est mon mariage, qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus approprié que mes fleurs préférées ? » Dit-elle, pendant que nous rassemblons toutes autour du pot.

« A quelle heure doit… » Demande Rolanda, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, nous sommes tirées, comme si nous étions dans un ascenseur.

…

Le portail du petit parc s'ouvrent immédiatement, et Hans, accompagné d'un couple plus âgé nous accompagne jusqu'à la conciergerie d'un hôtel moldu.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, lui et Pomona s'embrassent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité, ce qui nous plonge tous dans un certain embarras.

« Bienvenue en France, mesdames » Dit-il quand ils finissent par se séparer. « J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé »

« Un peu le tournis, mais rien qu'une coupe de champagne ne puisse arranger. » marmonne Rolanda.

« Voici mes parents. » Nous indique Hans « Papa, maman (*), voici les amies de Pomona, et collègues de Poudlard »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer » Saluons-nous toutes, presque à l'unisson.

« Oh, et voici les clés de vos chambres » Ajoute-t-il en nous les tendant « Elles sont toutes au dernier étage »

« Nous avons caché l'ensemble des combles, donc nous n'aurons pas de problèmes avec les moldus. » Nous indique le père de Hans, M. Van Dijken.

« Vous trouverez vos bagages dans vos chambres. » Ajoute sa mère avec un délicieux accent français.

« Merci pour tout, M et Mme Van Dijken. » Dit Poppy.

« Cela nous fait plaisir. Nous désespérions de les voir mariés un jour. » Ajoute Mme Van Dijken

« Vous devez être fatiguées, nous verrons les autres demain. » Dit Hans, avant de se tourner vers Pomona « Ne sois pas en retard. Sinon, je risque d'en être vraiment fâché. »

« Rien ne pourra me faire arriver en retard. » Dit-elle avant de lui donner un dernier baiser. Nous nous dirigeons toutes vers l'ascenseur, pour monter au dernier étage.

Le mariage aura lieu demain, dans cet adorable hôtel du sud de la France, et tout est offert par les parents de Hans. Apparemment, il est leur fils unique. Il est magibiologiste et parcourt le monde pour découvrir de nouvelles formes de vie. Pomona et lui se sont rencontrés il y a des années lors d'un colloque, qui avait lieu ici même. Je suppose que cet endroit est spécial pour eux.

…

Ma chambre est presque aussi grande que mes appartements à Poudlard, et la décoration me rappelle celle de _La Maison_ , ce qui me fait immédiatement penser à Severus.

« _Tu pourrais venir au mariage, tu sais ?_ » Lui ai-je dit la dernière fois qu'il m'a dit combien il était déçu que nous ne passions pas le week-end ensemble. « _Si je demandais à Pom_ … »

« _Et que lui dirais-tu ?_ » M'a-t-il interrompue, alors que je m'asseyais sur ses genoux, mes bras autour de son cou. « _Si nous ne voulons pas que les gens sachent, nous ne devons pas les rendre suspicieux._ »

« _Eh bien, dites-moi comment je peux compenser le fait de ne pas être présente, Maitre. Nous sommes mercredi, et vous n'avez encore rien dit._ »

« _Tu sais._ » Commence-t-il, avec cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard. « _Je veux que tu y penses ce week-end. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que cette magnifique bouche sera impliquée._ » Ajoute-t-il, son doigt caressant mes lèvres avant de les embrasser, passionnément.

Oui, notre accord a évolué durant le mois qui vient de s'écouler. Nous continuons à nous voir tous les week-end, et parfois d'autres jours aussi… Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de sexe, nous parlons aussi de notre journée, ou de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, et il arrive même que nous ne fassions que dormir ensemble, dans mon lit ou le sien, jusqu'à ce que le soleil nous réveille. Mais le sexe, brutal et la soumission (pour ma part) restent une part importante de notre relation.

Oui, je suppose que je peux l'appeler comme ça, une relation. Au moins, ça y ressemble quand nous sommes seuls. Le reste du temps, nous agissons comme des quasi-étrangers, nous nous ignorons quand il y a du monde autour. Je pense que nous avons peur de déraper, que je l'appelle maitre par erreur, qu'il me parle irrespectueusement, révélant nos vraies relations et que nous soyons découverts.

Oui, c'est confus, et compliqué, mais j'ai appris à arrêter de me poser des questions si je ne peux pas y répondre, d'arrêter d'essayer d'expliquer des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'explications. Je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé le bonheur, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis plus aussi malheureuse qu'avant.

…

« Essaie un autre sort » J'entends Pomona qui crie alors que j'entre dans sa chambre, le matin du mariage. Rolanda tente de remonter la fermeture éclair de sa robe, sans succès.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle ne veut pas admettre qu'elle a pris du poids. » Me répond Rolanda. Elle abandonne et s'éloigne.

« Arrête de dire ça, et essaie d'être utile. » Se fâche Pomona.

« Calmez-vous. Laisse-moi voir ça. » Je me place derrière elle, regarde la fermeture éclair. Je me place pour lui faire face. « Ma chérie, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu devrais nous dire ? »

« Bien sûr que oui » Intervient Rolanda, assise sur le lit. « Elle a mangé une vache entière la nuit dernière. »

« Oh, tais-toi Ro'. Est-ce qu'Hans le sait ? »

« Oui. Et Poppy aussi. Nous voulions attendre avant de le dire à tout le monde que le mariage soit passé. Ce n'est pas par conservatisme, ou ce genre de choses, mais… Tu sais. »

« Oh, je suis si contente. » Je m'exclame, en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Que se passe-t-il enfin ? » Demande Rolanda.

« Elle est enceinte, voyons ! »

« Oh Pom', tu es une petite coquine. » Plaisante-t-elle, et d'un coup de baguette Pomona lui envoie des coussins à la figure.

« Comment allons-nous faire avec la robe ? » Demande-t-elle, inquiète.

« Eh bien, fort heureusement, tu as une amie qui a d'excellentes compétences en métamorphose. » Dis-je.

« Et qui est aussi la reine de la modestie. » Ricane Rolanda, alors que je prends une taie de coussin pour la transformer en une extension convenable pour la robe.

…

Le mariage était magnifique. Pomona était radieuse, plus heureuse que jamais. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle va avoir un bébé, même si je sais que personne ne mérite plus qu'elle d'être mère.

La réception a lieu dans l'hôtel, et après un délicieux diner commence le bal, accompagné par un orchestre.

Rolanda et moi restons toutes les deux à notre table, à boire. Poppy est partie danser avec le père de Pomona, je crois. Sa mère est assise à quelques tables de nous et je peux la voir. Seule, elle a encore les larmes aux yeux, mais est si heureuse… Ma mère aurait adoré me voir mariée, et j'aurais probablement franchi le cap depuis des années si elle n'était pas décédée. Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait pensé de ma situation avec Severus…

« Vous dansez ? » Une voix familière me ramène à la réalité, et quand je me retourne, ce n'est personne d'autre que Markus Goodman en personne.

« Mark ? » Je ne peux pas masquer ma surprise. « Qu'est-ce… »

« Je suis un ami du mari. Hans et moi étions camarades de classe en Amérique. »

« Je vois. » Je me sens idiote.

« Je vous ai vue pendant le mariage, mais je ne pouvais pas vous rejoindre avant maintenant. Etes-vous venue accompagnée, ou est-ce que je peux vous inviter pour cette danse ? »

« Je… » Je marmonne stupidement.

« Bien sûr qu'elle danse. » Rolanda, qui était à côté de moi depuis le début sans dire un mot a décidé de parler pour moi.

…

Markus m'emmène sur la piste sans me lâcher la main, et dès que nous sommes rejoints par d'autres couples, il attrape ma taille, et nous commençons à valser. Je n'ai pas encore dit le moindre mot, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le voir ici.

« Vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui, Minerva. » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

« Markus, je… » Je chuchote, mais mon regard en dit surement plus long que mes lèvres.

« C'est toujours compliqué. » dit-il.

« Oui. Enfin, non… Mais il y a quelqu'un. »

« Je vois. » répond-il, alors que nous continuons à danser. « Il est ici ? » Je secoue seulement la tête. « Je ne vous laisserais pas comme ça, si vous étiez mienne. »

« C'est… »

« Compliqué. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Je sais. »

Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant.

« Personne ne sait. »

« Il est marié ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors, quel est le problème ? Pourquoi devez-vous garder le secret ? »

« Nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Je vois. »

« S'il vous plait, ne parlez pas de cela à ma tante. Ou à Hans. »

« Très bien, faisons quelque chose alors. Je garderai votre petit secret, si vous acceptez de diner avec moi. »

« Markus, je vous ai dit… »

« Je veux dire, nous trois. » M'interrompt-il avant que je ne finisse ma phrase. « Vous, moi, et votre secret compliqué. » Sourit-il.

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre. » dis-je, en pensant à la réaction de Severus quand je lui en parlerai.

…

« Non. » Dit-il dès que je lui en parle, le dimanche soir, après notre retour de France.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es contrarié qu'il ait été invité au mariage ? » Je demande, en défaisant mes bagages.

« Non » Répète-t-il. « C'est parce que non seulement il connait ta famille, mais aussi le mari de l'une de nos collègue…. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de diner avec lui. »

« Il ne dira rien à personne, Severus. » J'insiste. « Et ça sera drôle, de sortir comme… »

« Comme quoi ? » demande-t-il, quand il remarque que je ne finis ma phrase.

« Comme un vrai un couple. » dis-je, en me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Ce que nous avons n'est pas réel ? » Demande-t-il. Sa voix a changé.

« Bien sûr que si. » Je réponds rapidement, en me rapprochant de lui. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… Parfois j'aimerais faire comme les autres couples, sortir diner avec des amis... »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami. » Dit-il. Il semble en colère, mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas.

« Tu le ferais ? Pour moi ? »

« Tu sais que je déteste ce genre de chose. »

« Oui. » Je réponds en souriant, car je sens que j'ai gagné.

« Donc tu vas devoir en payer le prix. » Ajoute-t-il.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. » Dis-je, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassant par surprise, pour le taquiner. Puis je retourne à ma valise. « Tu dois toujours me dire comment je dois compenser le fait d'avoir été absente. Entre le mariage et le diner, je sens que je vais devoir faire de vilaines choses pendant un moment… » Je sens soudain ses mains sur ma taille.

« Oh, mais tu adores en faire, non ? » Demande-t-il, et sa main se glisse sous mon chemisier, ce qui me fait frissonner.

…

Oui, j'adore ça, et je me demande parfois pourquoi.

En compensation de mon absence d'une semaine, je n'ai été autorisée qu'au sexe oral pendant une semaine.

« Mon sperme sera la première et la dernière chose que tu gouteras chaque jour, jusqu'à vendredi. Et pendant la journée, j'utiliserai ta bouche quand et comme je veux. » Me dit-il.

Ma première pensée, lorsqu'il quitte mes appartements est vraiment stupide, mais je me demande si je serai capable de réaliser autant de fellations, et je sens que mes joues en rougissent déjà. Puis je comprends que c'est encore un nouveau challenge, un autre moyen de tester jusqu'où je peux aller dans ma soumission, pour lui plaire. J'aime les challenges.

…

Le lundi matin, je me convaincs qu'il n'a pas passé la nuit avec moi juste pour que je n'ai pas à me réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude et à traverser tout le château pour me rendre dans sa chambre. Il dort, ou au moins, il le prétend. Dois-je le réveiller ? Je ne pense pas…

Lentement, je descends les draps et je souris en voyant que son pénis est érigé. Je sais que c'est normal, que cela arrive aux hommes la nuit, mais là, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'attendait.

Je prends une grande inspiration, m'agenouille sur le lit, et commence à sucer, lentement, en aidant mes lèvres de mes mains.

Il bouge. Il est réveillé. Je tente de lever les yeux, de le regarder, de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Mai je sens immédiatement sa main presser l'arrière de ma tête pour m'empêcher d'arrêter. Je ne sais pas s'il cela devrait me contrarier, mais ça m'excite certainement.

Ma main droite est libre, et sans oublier ma première tache, je la glisse sous ma jupe pour commencer à me caresser.

« Les mains dans le dos. » dit-il d'une voix très profonde, ce qui me convainc de ne pas protester.

Je croise mes mains derrière moi, tentant d'ignorer mon propre besoin d'orgasme quand je l'entends grogner et soudain, il explose dans ma bouche.

Je le regarde alors qu'il se remet du traitement que je viens de lui faire, et je souris.

« Ôte ce sourire idiot de ton visage, et nettoie moi. » Ordonne-t-il et j'obéis en ne faisant pas attention à son ton, car je sais qu'il est heureux.

Lorsque j'ai fini de le lécher et d'avaler tout le sperme qui souillait ses cuisses et son torse, je sens sa main dans les cheveux, défaisant mon chignon et me relevant le visage.

« C'était très bien. » Dit-il « Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te touches sans ma permission. »

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. »

« Bien, tu le seras encore plus une fois que tes fesses auront tâté de la canne. » Ajoute-t-il.

…

Trente fois, il frappe mes pauvres fesses avec cette canne diabolique, et il me fait compter chaque coup. Le pire est que lorsqu'il a fini, je suis encore plus trempée que je ne l'étais avant. Et ses mains qui caressent doucement ma peau alors qu'il étale une crème sur les marques n'aident pas vraiment.

…

Même si j'aurais largement préféré rester dans ses appartements pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, je sais que c'est impossible. C'est une chose de manquer les repas pendant le week-end, quand la moitié des étudiants sont à Pré-au-Lard, mais s'en est une autre de le faire pendant la semaine, quand une chaise vide est immédiatement remarquée.

Je ne veux pas que les gens commencent à parler, donc après une douche rapide, nous nous rendons séparément dans la Grande Salle, et nous ne nous revoyons plus jusqu'au déjeuner.

 _La volière. Après tes cours._

Dit une note que je trouve sous mon assiette quand je m'assois à la table des professeurs. Je regarde Severus, qui d'un hochement de tête discret me confirme que cela vient de lui.

…

Après le diner, je suis Severus dans ses appartements, avec dans la tête des images dont je me souviendrai à chaque fois que je devrai aller envoyer du courrier. Le fait que n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre m'a déconcentré, mais je crois que j'appréciais encore plus ma peur que la fellation. Finalement, j'ai réussi à terminer, et nous avons fait une promenade autour du lac après cela.

Je suis agenouillée dans sa chambre maintenant, nue, les mains dans le dos, ne voulant pas recevoir la canne deux fois dans la même journée. J'ai encore mal de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Il entre et traverse la pièce en m'ignorant totalement. Il ôte sa chemise, ses chaussures, puis son pantalon et enfin son caleçon. Il se tient, debout devant moi.

« Je suis un maitre bienveillant » Dit-il « Donc je vais t'autoriser à te toucher, cette fois ci. Maintenant, remercie-moi. »

« Merci, Monsieur. » Je murmure, puis je ne perds pas de temps.

Son érection grossit dans ma bouche tandis que je masse mon clitoris, et je peux sentir son sexe qui va bientôt emplir ma gorge de sperme, alors que je n'ai pas encore jouit. Bientôt, il vient, et je tente de parvenir moi-même à l'orgasme, quand je l'entends me dire :

« Stop ! » Je ne réagis pas suffisamment vite, et il saisit mes deux poignets pour me les faire lever au-dessus de la tête. « Je dis stop. »

« Mais, s'il vous plait… » Je supplie. « Monsieur »

« Dans le lit. » J'ai peur qu'il ne me punisse à nouveau, mais non.

Il me fait écarter les genoux, s'agenouille entre eux, et me baise, grâce sa magique et talentueuse langue, alors que nos doigts sont encore entrelacés.

Après mon orgasme, je pense que je me suis évanouie, car la première chose dont je me souvienne est que je me suis réveillée dans son lit, son dos pressé contre le mien.

 _(*) En français dans le texte, la mère de Hans doit être française, et son père britannique (NdT)._

* * *

 _Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé. J'ai un peu plus de temps en ce moment, donc je devrais pouvoir avancer dans mes traductions. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic ou de ma traduction. J'adore ces échanges avec les lecteurs, avoir vos impressions, etc..._

 _Merci à ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça me motive à continuer :)_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	21. Du diner, de ma maison et d'un cadeau

**Du diner, de ma maison et d'un cadeau.**

 **Par Saeshmea**

 **Traduction Calidora Black**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous. Et oui, encore un chapitre de Mon Maitre. Le deuxième cette semaine, c'est presque Noël. J'ai un peu de temps en ce moment, donc j'en profite pour traduire cette fic, et éviter les énormes absences comme depuis le début de cette année. Encore une fois, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !  
_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Réponse à Guest du 23 avril : Je suis très flattée par vos compliments. Si vous souhaitez que nous échangions au sujet de cette fanfiction, je vous invite à vous inscrire sur le site, nous pourrons ainsi utiliser la messagerie privée. Je ne peux pas vous répondre en direct si vous n'êtes pas enregistré._

* * *

« Severus » La voix du Directeur m'appelle, alors que je vais franchir les portes du château. Je m'arrête et me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Vous m'avez dit que vous passiez le week-end chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il.

« En effet. » Dis-je, en tentant de garder mon calme. Je déteste l'idée d'être vu comme un prisonnier. « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes très élégant pour un week-end solitaire. » remarque-t-il.

« Je vais retrouver des amis ce soir. Enfin, ceux que vous n'avez pas encore envoyés à Azkaban. » Je me régale de voir son expression changer.

« Faites attention, Severus, une erreur de votre part, et vous risqueriez de les rejoindre. »

« Allez-y, alors. Envoyez-moi à Azkaban. Mais vous risqueriez de ne plus trouver personne qui puisse croire vos belles paroles. »

« J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. »

« Hormis chercher les traitres dans votre propre camp. » Je conclus, et je le quitte sans autre forme de politesse.

…

Je dois retrouver Minerva devant l'appartement de Fol Œil dans une heure et demie. Nous devons aller dîner avec ce Mr Goodman ce soir, et j'ai demandé à Minerva d'agir comme n'importe quel vendredi, pour ne pas attirer l'attention à l'école.

Alors que je l'attends de l'autre côté de la rue, en regardant les rideaux fermés aux fenêtres de Fol Œil, je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent faire chaque semaine pendant tout l'après-midi.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, du moins, je sais que je n'ai pas à l'être.

Après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes, Minerva sort du bâtiment pile à l'heure, et me retrouve près d'une cabine téléphonique.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? »

« Non » Je lui réponds, et sa main s'approche de la cravate que je porte avec mon costume moldu, pour refaire le nœud.

« Tu es très élégant ainsi. » Dit-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser au coin des lèvres par surprise. C'est quelque chose qu'elle aime faire pour m'embêter, car elle sait que j'aime avoir le contrôle, mais secrètement, j'adore quand elle fait cela.

« Nous y allons à pied ? » Je lui demande après qu'elle ait passé son bras autour du mien.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. » Dit-elle, et nous commençons à marcher.

« Comment va Fol Œil ? » Je demande, sans vraiment être intéressé.

« Bien. » Après un long silence, elle ajoute « J'apprécie que tu demandes. » Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et je vois qu'elle sourit en coin. « Nous avons joué aux échecs, comme chaque semaine. Et nous avons ouvert une bouteille de whisky, mais nous n'avons bu qu'un seul verre. Il a aussi demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il voulait savoir comment ça se passait à l'école, si nous étions amis. Je pense qu'il a peur que tu n'essaies de me faire quelque chose. » Elle finit sa phrase en riant. Quel son magnifique.

« Tu devrais être vigilante, alors. » Je plaisante. Soudain, je m'arrête, et la pousse pour atteindre une ruelle déserte.

« Severus, ce n'est pas par là. »

« Je sais. » Dis-je en la poussant contre le mur d'un bâtiment.

« Alors qu'est ce…. » Je la réduis au silence par un baiser, auquel elle finit par répondre.

Alors que nous reprenons notre respiration, je sors ma baguette de ma poche, et lance un sort de Désillusion vers le bout de l'allée. Ainsi, personne ne peut nous voir.

« S'il te plait, pas ici. » Commence-t-elle à supplier, avant que je n'aie pu faire quoique ce soit. Je suis content qu'elle ait deviné mes intentions.

« Quand et où je veux. » Je lui rappelle notre accord, et la semaine n'est pas encore terminée. « C'est soit ici, soit dans les toilettes du restaurant. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que ton ami soit suspicieux si nous quittons la table en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle roule des yeux. Je sais qu'elle va le faire, car je sais qu'elle le veut.

« Personne ne peut te voir, Minerva. » Et après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux passants, elle s'agenouille et déboutonne mon pantalon.

…

« Attends. » Dis-je avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

Nous avons à peine discuté pendant le trajet vers le restaurant, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit contrariée.

Minerva s'arrête et me regarde. Je prends son menton gentiment, et l'embrasse.

« C'était pourquoi ? » Demande-t-elle, à nouveau souriante.

« Juste pour te rendre le sourire. » Elle me fixe du regard.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit. « Vraiment. » Elle insiste avec son magnifique sourire.

Elle prend ma main et nous entrons.

…

« Minerva ! » Une voix l'appelle depuis le bout de la pièce. Je la suis jusqu'à une table ronde, occupée par un homme, peut-être de quelques années plus âgé qu'elle, qui se lève lorsque nous arrivons.

« Bonjour Markus. » Le salue-t-elle. « Severus, voici Markus Goodman. » Nous nous serrons la main. « Mark, voici Severus Snape. »

Nous nous saluons, et nous asseyons autour de la table.

« C'est un vrai plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, Mr Snape. » Dit-il, alors qu'on nous sert à boire. « J'espère que vous aurez l'amabilité de me confier votre secret. »

« Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion. » Je lui réponds, en buvant une gorgée de vin rouge.

« Je veux parler de la façon dont vous avez réussi à capturer le cœur de cette femme magnifique. » Dit-il, en jetant un regard à Minerva, qui rougit sous le compliment.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si j'ai capturé son cœur, mais je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la satisfaire à chaque instant. » Minerva rougit encore plus. « Et vice versa. »

…

Mr Goodman semble être un homme incapable d'arrêter de parler des voyages qu'il a fait, et de la nourriture qu'il y a découvert. Il a plein d'anecdotes, et plus que ça, il est doué pour la conversation. Il parle comme un politique, en essayant de ne contredire personne, mais il n'est pas de mauvaise compagnie.

Minerva n'arrête pas de sourire pendant le diner, et je me demande si c'est à cause de lui, ou si c'est parce qu'elle est heureuse que nous fassions « ce que les autres couples font », comme elle me l'a demandé.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. » Dit Mr Goodman quand nous quittons le restaurant.

« Moi aussi. » Lui répond Minerva. Je suis à côté d'elle, mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bonne nuit à vous deux. » Ajoute-t-il, en prenant la main de Minerva pour lui faire un baisemain. Il me salue ensuite.

« Bonne nuit. » Minerva et moi le regardons partir quelques secondes avant de partir dans notre direction.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est sympathique. » dis-je en la poussant dans un recoin sombre.

« Severus ! » Se plaint-elle, en retrouvant son équilibre.

« Tiens-toi à moi. » Je lui ordonne. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, pendant que je passe les miens autour de ses épaules. Je nous fais transplaner.

…

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demande-t-elle alors que nous arrivons dans une petite ruelle déserte. « Je pensais que nous revenions au château. »

« Non. Nous passons le week-end ici. »

« Ici, où ? » Je la fait se retourner pour qu'elle voie la maison derrière elle.

« C'est ta maison ? »

« Oui. » Je lui prends la main pour la faire entrer.

…

Je la vois examiner le salon, regarder la bibliothèque, frôler du doigt chaque surface.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de photos ? »

« Des photos ? »

« De ta famille, tes parents… » Explique-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se remémorer des mauvais souvenirs. » Je murmure.

« Je suis désolée. » Je ne sais pas si elle s'excuse pour sa question ou si c'est de la pitié.

« Viens. » Dis-je en montant les escaliers, pour me rendre dans ma chambre, qui n'est même pas aussi grande que celle de Poudlard.

Dès que je ferme la porte, je vois que Minerva s'est agenouillée. Je me rapproche d'elle et je la fais se relever.

Je vois la confusion dans son regard. Je caresse sa joue, défais son chignon, et l'embrasse doucement.

« Je veux te faire l'amour Minerva. Pas de Monsieur, d'ordres, de règles ou de sorts. Juste toi et moi. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle me rend mon baiser alors que ses mains défont rapidement ma cravate et déboutonnent ma chemise.

Nos vêtements couvrent rapidement le sol froid de ma chambre, alors que nous nous allongeons sur les draps gris du lit. Son corps est sur le mien, ses cheveux étalés sur mes épaules.

Elle est magnifique, si passionnée, si différente.

…

« Bonjour » murmure-t-elle, en tournant son visage vers le mien. Les rayons du soleil entrent dans la pièce, malgré les rideaux fermés.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? » Elle acquiesce. « Je dois aller à l'épicerie, tu veux venir ? »

« Je dois prendre une douche avant. » Dit-elle, en passant au-dessus de moi. Elle me saisit les poignets et m'embrasse, rapidement mais gentiment. D'un mouvement de hanche, je nous fais nous retourner. Son corps est bloqué sous le mien. Elle marmonne quelque chose, et je l'embrasse.

« Tu as oublié tes manières ? » Je lui demande.

« Tu as dit : pas de règles. » Répète-t-elle.

« Ce moment est passé. Je suis ton Maitre, et tu es à nouveau ma sale petite salope. » Je lui murmure à l'oreille, et j'adore la réaction de son corps, comme si ses simples mots lui faisaient revivre ce premier week-end que nous avons passé ensemble. « Dis-le ! » Elle me dévisage et comprends que je le fais juste pour m'amuser. « Allez ! »

« Vous êtes mon maitre. » Dit-elle « Et je suis votre sale - petite - salope. » Chaque mot semble plus difficile à prononcer que le précèdent. Mais elle le fait, et je la récompense d'un baiser.

…

« Severus ? » S'étonne Mrs Wilson, la propriétaire de l'épicerie de la rue où j'habite, quand j'arrive pour payer. « Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici ! »

« Commet allez-vous, Mrs Wilson ? » Je lui demande poliment. « Je ne suis ici que pour le week-end. »

« Vous voyagez toujours à cause votre mystérieux emploi ? »

« Non. Je suis professeur dans une école privée maintenant. » Mrs Wilson est derrière ce comptoir depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi.

« Professeur ? Cela aurait rendu votre mère très fière. » C'est à ce moment-là que Minerva arrive avec les œufs et les tomates que nous avions oubliés.

« Ah, tu es là. » Dit-elle en les posant sur le comptoir. Je peux voir sa surprise sur le visage de Mrs Wilson.

« Et qui est cette belle femme ? »

« Minerva McGonagall. » Dit-elle elle-même, en m'ignorant totalement. « Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Et vous êtes une amie de Severus ? »

« Je pense que l'on peut dire cela. » répond-elle en souriant, pendant que je paye nos achats.

« Oh, je suis si heureuse. Vous avez toujours été un petit garçon si solitaire. Nous pensions que nous ne le verrions jamais marié, vous savez ? »

« Je suis désolé, Mrs Wilson, mais nous sommes déjà très en retard. Au revoir. » Je lui dis en prenant les sacs pour sortir avant que d'autres choses ne soient dites.

…

« Un petit garçon si solitaire, hein ? » Remarque Minerva quand nous arrivons à la maison. « Tu n'as jamais amené de petite amie chez toi ? Ou de soumise ? »

« Non » Je lui réponds honnêtement.

« Tu veux dire… que je suis la première femme que tu as amené ici ? » Insiste-t-elle en se plaçant entre moi et la porte d'entrée.

« Oui. »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu voulais que cette nuit soit – différente. »

« Oui. » Je conclue. Elle se décale pour que nous puissions enfin rentrer.

Un profond silence s'installe, et je nous cuisine des crêpes pendant qu'elle fait du thé. Après que nous nous soyons assis, je remarque qu'elle me fixe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien » Murmure-t-elle. « C'est juste… Merci de m'avoir invitée ici. » Je comprends à sa voix qu'elle sait ce que cela signifie pour moi, pour nous.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Dis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Un cadeau ? »

« Oui » Je sors ma baguette et fais apparaitre un petit paquet entre nous. « Ouvre-le. »

Elle me regarde, puis le cadeau. Elle ouvre la boite, comme si elle avait peur de le casser.

« Tu aimes ? » Je lui demande, en essayant de lire sur son visage.

* * *

 _Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai suivi la coupure du texte original. Je sais que ce cliff est assez méchant, mais je ne dirai rien de ce qu'il y a dans la boite ;) Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer, on verra si vous avez de l'imagination._

 _Ce chapitre permet aussi l'apparition d'un personnage important, Mrs Wilson, qui va avoir un rôle secondaire relativement important, mais plus tard... Je crois qu'elle est l'un des OC que je préfère dans cette fic ^^_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'adore lire vos avis._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Calidora_


	22. Le toutou de Severus

**Le toutou de Severus**

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

Béta : Drennae

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la boite que Severus offre à Minerva. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était il y a quelques semaines. Nous étions dans mes appartements, à partager une bouteille de vin rouge, quand il a vu le livre sur ma table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » a-t-il demandé, l'examinant comme s'il s'agissait d'un étrange objet.

« C'est… » Je me sens rougir. « Rien. » J'essaie de le récupérer mais je n'y parviens pas. Il l'ouvre pour lire une page au hasard.

« C'est un roman porno ! » Il se met à rire. J'ai tellement honte.

« S'il te plait, laisse tomber. »

« Non. » Insiste-t-il. Il continue à lire. « C'est de la soumission !? »

« D'accord. D'accord. Je l'ai lu avant de me rendre à La Maison. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ce monde avant de réellement essayer. »

« Je vois. Donc, tu as fantasmé là-dessus. »

« Oui... » Je l'admets.

« Tu espérais faire les mêmes choses que le personnage principal ? »

« Je suppose... » Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu espérais que cela t'arriverait. » Insiste-t-il.

« Oui. Bon, tu peux me le rendre maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non. J'en ai besoin pour des recherches. »

« Des recherches ? » Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais ça y est. Merlin ! Maintenant je sais.

…

Quand Severus a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'espérais… Mais quand j'ai ouvert la boîte et trouvé le collier pour chien, présenté comme s'il s'agissait d'une couteuse pièce de joaillerie, avec mon nom gravé dessus, je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû m'enfuir en courant ou rire à la blague.

Il était évident que cela avait un rapport avec le roman que j'avais lu. Dans l'un des chapitres, le Maitre, après avoir fait admettre à sa soumise qu'elle était une pute, l'avait obligée à se comporter comme un chien pendant une semaine entière. En fait, c'était très excitant à lire mais le vivre pour de vrai… Je regarde Severus.

« Retourne-le. » Dit-il, et j'obéis. Je regarde de l'autre côté de la médaille : Propriété de S.S. Oh Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je le ressens si fort, alors que je ne le devrais pas ? Suis-je une si mauvaise personne pour aimer ce genre de choses ? Je me demande quand suis-je devenue aussi dépravée…

« Alors, tu l'aimes ? » demande-t-il à nouveau.

« Je… » Bien sûr que je l'aime. Il a lu le livre pour moi. Il a acheté le collier pour moi. Et je suis sûre qu'il a plein de projets en tête juste pour moi… mais tout cela semble tellement fou.

« Nous le ferons seulement si tu en as réellement envie. » Dit-il. « Mais une fois que tu auras mis le collier autour de ton cou, tu deviendras ma chienne, mon toutou. » M'explique-t-il, comme si nous étions en train de parler de la météo, alors que nous terminons notre petit-déjeuner. « Cela sera comme être sous ta forme animagus, mais sans te transformer. Tu n'auras pas le droit de parler, de te lever, d'utiliser tes mains… Je te traiterai comme si tu étais réellement un animal. Tu vas ressentir de la honte, de la colère, tu te sentiras diminuée et rabaissée… Si, à un moment, nous franchissons la ligne rouge, tu pourras utiliser ton Safe Word. Je ne serai pas fâché si tu l'utilises, mais le jeu se terminera instantanément et nous ne réutiliserons plus jamais ce collier. Alors, veux-tu jouer ? »

« Oui. » Dis-je, car je veux essayer cela même si je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai supporter d'être ainsi déshumanisée.

« Bien. Une journée alors. » J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées. « Vingt-quatre heures à partir de maintenant. » Il se lève et prend nos assiettes sales pour les poser dans l'évier. « Si tu supportes cela, tu auras une récompense. Sinon, tu seras punie. Maintenant, prépare-toi. Je veux que tes cheveux soient tressés, et sans vêtements, s'il te plait. »

…

Je l'attends dans le salon, nue, mes cheveux tressés comme il me l'a demandé, agenouillée au centre de la pièce. Je fixe la vieille horloge au mur. A dix heures moins cinq, Severus entre, je ne peux pas le voir mais j'entends ses pas derrière moi. Il se rapproche et me fait face tenant le collier dans ses mains puis il se penche et me demande :

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui. » Le fait que je n'ai pas la moindre hésitation me surprend moi-même.

« Bien. » C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de m'embrasser. Je sens le froid du cuir autour de mon cou. Ca y est, je ne suis plus personne, au moins pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Il se relève, s'éloigne, puis revient quelques minutes plus tard. Je me demande ce qu'il fait.

« Allons-y. » Il commence à marcher, et je sens soudain quelque chose qui tire sur mon collier. Il m'a mis une laisse. Que c'est excitant !

Je n'attends pas qu'il me répète son ordre, je le suis, à quatre pattes sur le sol, en me demandant où nous allons.

Quand je vois qu'il ne m'emmène pas dehors, je suis soulagée. Nous allons à l'étage, dans la chambre. Il cherche quelque chose dans l'armoire puis il revient vers moi en tentant de cacher le jouet qu'il tient dans sa main.

« Suce. » Dit-il en le poussant dans ma bouche avant que je ne sois prête. Il me fait sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement mouillé. « Assez. » Il le retire brusquement et va se placer derrière moi.

Il me fait écarter les jambes et je commence à comprendre ce qu'il va me faire. Mais je réalise mon erreur quand je sens son doigt qui ne se fraye pas un chemin dans mon vagin, suivit par le jouet que j'ai lubrifié.

« C'est mieux. » Il prend la laisse pour m'entrainer vers le miroir où je peux voir une longue queue qui me sort des fesses. Je rougis. Il n'espère pas que je vais me promener dans la maison toute la journée avec ça, si ? Enfin, bien sûr il peut le faire, et il a l'air de tellement s'amuser que je ne doute pas qu'il le fera. Moi-même, je commence à trouver cette queue mignonne. Mais, je me sens tellement stupide avec !

…

Nous passons le reste de la matinée dans le salon. Severus assis dans son fauteuil, et moi roulée en boule sur le sol, pendant qu'il lit à haute voix le roman qu'il m'a emprunté. Ça me rend humide, ce qui est très inconfortable quand vous ne portez pas de vêtements pour le cacher, et que quelque chose est enfoncé dans votre cul.

A midi, Severus me laisse seule pour aller préparer le déjeuner. Quand il revient, il ne met la table que pour une personne.

« Tu as faim ? » Demande-t-il après s'être assis, et il me regarde. « Tu peux miauler pour dire oui. »

Bien sûr que j'ai faim. Je suis affamée, mais miauler ? Si j'avais vraiment ma forme animagus, je pourrais sauter sur ses genoux. Mais je ne vais pas-, je ne peux pas-, je-… Je miaule, puis je rampe sous la table, pour miauler à nouveau. Il pose sur le sol un bol qui contient du riz et un autre de l'eau.

« Souviens-toi, sans les mains. » Il me tapote la tête en disant cela.

Regardant les deux bols, placés juste à côté de ses pieds, j'hésite à utiliser mon Safe Word mais je ne veux pas abandonner si vite. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela n'a pas été si terrible, et puis j'ai déjà fait ça sous ma forme animagus. Bien sûr, c'est bien plus naturel et facile mais le challenge de la fellation d'hier dans la rue était bien pire. Et je l'ai fait.

Donc, je me penche, utilisant mes mains pour garder mon équilibre, et je mange. Je me sens observée et j'essaie de l'ignorer. Mais en vain.

« Bonne fille. » Dit-il, en me caressant la tête. Je ne peux pas dire s'il dit cela pour me rappeler qu'il est assis juste à côté de moi, sur une chaise, comme un humain, ou s'il tente de me réconforter.

C'est étrange car, comme l'a dit Severus, je me sens diminuée et en colère, très en colère, même si je lui ai donné la permission de me traiter ainsi. Mais je suis aussi flattée par son attention constante et je suis impatiente de savoir ce que je peux faire pour son plaisir, ou le mien.

…

Je dois encore attendre dans le salon jusqu'à ce que l'horloge indique dix heures. Après vingt-quatre heures à ramper dans la maison avec une laisse et une queue, sans faire d'autre bruit que des miaulements, mangeant sous la table, dormant sur le sol… Je suis définitivement prête à être libérée de ce collier. Ne vous trompez pas : c'est seulement le fait de pouvoir parler, marcher normalement et utiliser des couverts qui me manque. Mais j'ai rassemblé suffisamment de bons souvenirs pour vouloir recommencer un jour. Severus me lisant des histoires excitantes était drôle, être baisée comme une salope sans retirer la queue était vraiment bon et être baignée par Severus avec ses mains si douces était incroyable. Mais c'est recevoir autant d'attentions de sa part, tout le temps, et avoir Severus qui se préoccupe de mes moindres besoins qui était vraiment le meilleur.

…

Severus entre et, comme il l'a fait hier, il se penche sur moi. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne place ses mains derrière mon cou pour ôter le collier.

La première chose qu'il fait est de me couvrir d'une couverture. Je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre autant soin de moi. Il m'embrasse et me sert dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? » Me demande-t-il, comme à chaque fois que nous terminons l'un de nos jeux.

« Oui. » Je murmure presque et soudain je sens mon corps être soulevé.

Il me porte jusqu'à l'étage et me dépose au milieu du lit. Je remarque qu'il a laissé quelques pots sur la table de chevet. Il en prend un, une crème verdâtre qui sent bon, et commence à en étaler sur mes genoux.

« Ca va aider à apaiser la douleur demain. »

« Merci. » Je le regarde prendre soin de moi même si je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Il aime faire cela. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de m'avoir fait mal ou que quelqu'un ne remarque les marques. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il a besoin de faire cela : de soigner mes hématomes, de prendre soin de moi et de s'assurer que tout aille bien. C'est une part différente de nos jeux.

…

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant. » Dit-il quelques heures après le déjeuner, alors que nous sommes dans le salon. Lui assis sur le canapé, moi la tête posée sur ses cuisses après lui avoir fait une fellation.

« Tu es fatigué de moi ? » Dis-je en plaisantant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas revenir au château ensemble. »

« Je sais. » Je murmure en tentant de me recoiffer.

« Nous nous reverrons au diner. »

« Bien sûr. » Je me lève en évitant son regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il remarque à quel point je déteste ça : se cacher, mentir… J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple.

« N'oublie pas ça. » Je me retourne et je le vois tenir le collier dans ses mains. « Je veux que tu le portes. »

« Quoi ? » Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre.

« Je suis venu au diner de Mr Goodman. » Maintenant, je sais que j'ai bien compris. « Tu as dit que tu ferais ce que je veux en compensation. » Je respire profondément. « Je veux que tu portes ce collier pendant la semaine. »

« Mais les gens pourraient le voir. »

« Tu le cacheras sous tes vêtements. Tu portes toujours des cols montants ou des cols roulés donc personne ne s'en rendra compte. Et si quelqu'un le voit quand même, ils penseront juste que c'est l'un de ces colliers que les jeunes portent aujourd'hui. » Il s'avance pour se placer derrière moi et je sens à nouveau le cuir autour de mon cou. Il l'attache et place sa main sur ma taille pour me murmurer à l'oreille « Maintenant, tu m'appartiens. » Je frissonne et me retourne pour l'embrasser. Il me répond, me pousse contre le mur, saisit mes poignets et les maintient au-dessus de ma tête d'une main, pendant que de l'autre il déboutonne mon chemisier.

…

Finalement de retour à l'école, tout ce que je souhaite est de prendre un bain et me préparer pour le diner. Bientôt, la période des examens va débuter et je serai si occupée que je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver du temps pour Severus. Mais je m'en préoccuperai plus tard, pour le moment, je veux juste un bain.

Quand j'arrive dans mon bureau, je trouve étrange que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. La porte qui donne dans mes appartements est, elle aussi, entrouverte et je peux voir de la lumière à l'intérieur. Je me demande si Severus est arrivé plus vite que moi et m'attend. Mais juste au cas où, je sors ma baguette avant d'entrer.

« Alastor ! » Je m'exclame, surprise de le trouver ici, assit devant la cheminée de mon salon.

« Bonjour Minerva. » Dit-il, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce… » Je commence, remettant ma baguette dans ma poche. Je m'approche de lui.

« Je suis venu hier mais tu n'étais pas là. » dit-il.

« J'étais à la maison. » Je mens.

« Tu as dit à Dumbledore que tu étais avec moi. » Réplique-t-il, ses deux yeux fixés sur moi.

« Je… » Je me sens comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Je t'ai vue. Avec Snape. En bas de chez moi. » Oh merde…

« Alastor » Je sais que je lui dois des explications mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Hier, je suis venu pour te dire de le quitter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai juste besoin de savoir. Est-ce pour cela que ça n'a jamais marché entre nous ? » Demande-t-il. A présent, je suis confuse.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je sais ce qu'il aime. » dit-il en s'approchant de moi. « Je l'ai surveillé pendant quelques temps quand Albus nous a dit qu'il allait devenir espion pour nous. Je connais les endroits où il va la nuit. Je sais quel genre de femme il cherche. » Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec Maugrey.

« Alastor, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ne me mens pas ! » Crie-t-il. Son œil fixe mon cou et il sort brusquement sa baguette pour déboutonner magiquement les trois premiers boutons de mon chemisier, découvrant mon collier.

Je ferme les yeux, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de me faire disparaitre. Instinctivement, j'essaie de cacher le collier avec mes mains. Je me sens si honteuse que j'ai seulement envie de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas, pas devant Alastor, pas maintenant.

« Propriété de S.S. » Lit-il à haute voix, utilisant son œil magique pour voir l'autre face du médaillon. Il est tellement prêt de moi que je peux sentir dans son haleine le whisky qu'il a bu dans l'après-midi. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Sa pute ? Sa chienne ? »

« Je ne te laisserai pas me parler comme ça. » Dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme. Je reboutonne mon chemisier.

« Je t'ai posé une question, j'aimerais que tu y réponde. Est-ce pour cela que ça n'a pas marché entre nous ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? »

« La putain de vérité ! Voilà ce que je veux savoir ! »

« Non. » Dis-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. « Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Tu étais un bon amant, Alastor, mais… C'est juste que je n'étais pas heureuse. » Il s'éloigne.

« Et lui, il te rend heureuse ? » Demande-t-il plus calmement, mais sans me regarder.

« Oui. » Je lui murmure. « Très. »

« D'accord. » Dit-il, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ? » Je ne veux pas qu'il parte comme ça. « Nous pourrions faire une partie d'échecs. »

« Non » dit-il, toujours sans me regarder. « Je pense que je devrais y aller. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre était plus long, il incluait des scènes plus spécifiques mais j'ai décidé de les supprimer et de laisser cela à l'imagination de chaque lecteur. Je peux comprendre que cette relation animal/humain peut gêner des gens qui n'aiment pas cela et je ne veux offenser personne. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui suivent cette fic car ils aiment les D/s ou le BDSM et qui attendent ce genre de contenus.

* * *

 _Voila ce chapitre est terminé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir. Et comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué au début du chapitre, j'ai maintenant une béta qui m'aide a éliminer les coquilles, les fautes qui trainent ou les tournures bizarres. Elle est en train de corriger tous les chapitres depuis le début, je les updaterai rapidement pour que la lecture soit plus agréable. Merci encore Drennae pour ton aide :D_

 _A bientôt pour la suite de cette fic !_


	23. Alastor

Alastor

Par Saeshmea

Traduction : Calidora Black

Bêta : Drennae

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous!_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de Mon Maitre, qui est l'un des plus long de la fic. Alors, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et bonne lecture :D_

…

Imaginer ma vie sans Alastor est difficile mais si je devais choisir entre lui et Severus, maintenant je ne saurais quoi faire. Alastor est un ami, un très bon ami, mon roc, ma voix de la raison; mais Severus me comprend. Avec lui, je me sens spéciale, libre, aimée, même s'il n'a jamais mentionné ce dernier mot.

"Oh Alastor", je soupire en descendant les escaliers du château. Pourquoi as-tu regardé par cette fenêtre ? J'ai été si stupide de retrouver Severus là-bas mais je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité, je n'imaginais pas… J'ai échoué.

Je me demande s'il l'a dit à Albus. A propos de Severus, de ce qu'il aime, à mon propos. Je ne pense pas. Si Dumbledore savait, il serait déjà venu me voir. Il aime contrôler tout ce qui se passe dans l'école et s'il avait appris que la directrice adjointe baisait l'ancien Mangemort qu'il a embauché, il aurait soit tenté de nous arrêter, soit essayé d'en tirer profit.

Je dois m'assurer qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais. Je dois en parler à Alastor, le calmer, mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Demain.

...

 _« Il est encore là. » A chuchoté Augusta alors que nous étions assises à une table de la bibliothèque. Je me suis retournée pour voir le garçon qui était à la table d'en face._

 _Je ne connaissais pas son nom, tout ce que je savais était qu'il m'avait suivie dans le château pendant toute la semaine après notre arrivée. Et que je commençais à m'en lasser._

 _« Je vais aller lui parler. » ai-je dis en me levant mais elle m'a arrêtée._

 _« Minerva, ne lui fais pas peur, s'il te plait. » M'a-t-elle dit alors que je me libérais de sa poigne. « Visiblement, il t'aime bien. »_

 _Je l'ai ignorée et je suis allée le rejoindre._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Ai-je demandé à ce garçon. Je me tenais devant lui, le visage fermé et ma main jouant avec la pointe de ma baguette, cachée dans ma robe._

 _« R-Rien. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? »_

 _« N-Non. »_

 _« Mon amie dit que tu m'aimes bien. » Je me demande encore comment j'ai été capable de dire cela sans sourciller. « C'est vrai ? »_

 _« Je… » a-t-il marmonné à nouveau. Mais ses yeux brillants et ses joues écarlates étaient suffisants._

 _« Tu viens t'assoir avec nous ? » ai-je dit. Je suis retournée m'assoir, bientôt suivie par mon nouvel ami._

 _« Augusta, voici… »_

 _« Alastor. » A alors dit le garçon. « Alastor Maugrey »_

…

 _C'était pendant notre première année à Poudlard. Maugrey n'a jamais admis qu'il m'aimait pendant toutes ces années mais cela n'avait échappé à personne. J'ai juste fait en sorte de l'ignorer. J'aimais sa compagnie, il était bon élève et meilleur que moi aux échecs. Nous étions proches de caractère et nous nous entendions bien. Je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié._

…

J'arrive dans les cachots, la porte est verrouillée mais le gardien magique me laisse entrer. Le bureau est vide, comme le salon. Je vais directement dans la chambre et je trouve Severus en train de se changer.

« Minerva. » Son ton inquiet me fait réaliser que mes larmes sont encore visibles. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Punis-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, punis-moi. S'il vous plait Monsieur. »

« Minerva, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne. Parlons d'abord, d'accord ? » Dit-il mais je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je vais vers son armoire, ouvre la porte et prends la boite qu'il y cache.

« Faites-le. » J'insiste, me jetant sur le sol. La canne, le paddle et tous les autres jouets s'étalent à ses pieds. « Faites-moi tout oublier, sauf la douleur. S'il vous plait, Monsieur. »

…

Severus me dévisage. Il se tient tout près de moi, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit réellement en colère contre moi cette fois-ci. Il saisit mes poignets doucement, les tient entre nous d'une main et avec l'autre fait apparaitre un ruban. Il l'enroule autour d'eux pour m'attacher. Magiquement, il le fait se lever. Mes bras sont tendus au-dessus de ma tête et mes pieds touchent à peine le sol de pierre.

Je suis en train de chercher mon équilibre quand il saisit mes vêtements et tire dessus pour me déshabiller.

Nue, portant seulement mes sous-vêtements et mon collier, j'attends que ma punition commence mais en vain. Severus ramasse ce que j'ai fait tomber. Il prend chaque objet pour les remettre dans la boite puis la range dans l'armoire. Derrière moi.

Il revient, faisant en sorte que je ne vois rien, mais s'approche pour défaire mon soutien-gorge. Il pose ses mains sur mes seins et les masse. Il titille mes tétons sensuellement, les faisant durcir. Il les pince ce qui me fait gémir mais aussi mouiller. Et enfin, je le vois chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Est-ce que ce sont des pinces à linge ?

Avant d'avoir pu me demander ce qu'il peut faire avec cela, la pince est déjà sur mon sein gauche. Au début, je ressens un étrange mélange de douleur et de plaisir puis la douleur devient plus supportable.

…

 _Avec le temps, Alastor est devenu plus qu'un ami pour moi : un frère, une âme-sœur mais ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir terminé notre entrainement d'aurors et avoir intégré le bureau des aurors que nous sommes devenus amants. Mais même si je désirais vraiment être la bonne, je sentais que ce n'était pas le cas._

…

 _« Si elle t'aime, elle comprendra. » M'a dit Alastor alors que nous étions assis sur un canapé, il y a des années de cela._

 _« Tu ne la connais pas. » Lui ai-je répondu, ma tête posée sur son épaule. « Depuis le jour où je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir auror, ma tante a commencé à m'entrainer à la maison pour m'aider à améliorer ma défense. Quand je vais lui dire que je veux démissionner pour devenir professeur, elle va être tellement déçue. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là pour toi. »_

 _« Oh Alastor, tu es tellement gentil. » J'ai répondu en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _« Non, je suis sérieux. » A-t-il insisté. Il a bougé et, d'un coup, il était sur le sol, agenouillé, faisant apparaitre une petite boite dans sa main. « Minerva, je… »_

 _J'ai paniqué._

 _« Alastor, tu ne veux pas faire cela. Nous sortons ensemble depuis quoi ? Deux mois ? »_

 _« Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vue, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je t'aime, Minerva. »_

 _« Alastor. » J'ai prononcé son nom avec des sanglots dans la voix et les mains tremblantes. « C'est vraiment adorable et j'aurais adoré te rendre heureux mais… Je ne peux pas… Je ne crois pas ressentir la même chose pour toi. »_

…

 _Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Il était dévasté._

 _J'ai quitté le Bureau des Aurors comme prévu, je suis venue à Poudlard et j'ai débuté l'enseignement. Et même si nous n'avions jamais eu de disputes, nous ne nous sommes plus revus pendant des années._

…

« Ecarte les jambes. » Ordonne Severus et je lui obéis immédiatement. Je me maintiens sur une seule jambe pour lever l'autre.

Il s'agenouille et me retire ma culotte. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait mais je sens soudain quelque chose pincer mes lèvres. La même douleur que je ressentais au niveau de mes seins est maintenant entre mes jambes.

Je pense qu'il en a terminé avec ça quand il commence à masser mon clitoris doucement. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je sens qu'il me prépare à la douleur intolérable d'avoir mon clitoris torturé par une pince à linge.

Il se relève alors que je tente de calmer ma respiration. C'est fini, je peux le supporter maintenant. C'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre une dernière pince.

« Ouvre la bouche. » Dit-il. Je me renfrogne. « Ouvre la bouche. » Répète-t-il et j'obéis enfin. « Bonne fille. Maintenant, montre-moi ta langue. » Je le fais, hésitante, sentant la douleur avant même qu'il n'ait placé la pince.

Il me laisse quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la douleur que je vais devoir endurer, même si je suis sûre qu'il n'en a pas terminé.

« C'est ce que tu as demandé. Tu m'as supplié. Je fais cela pour répondre à tes souhaits, pas les miens. Alors maintenant, tu vas me remercier pour chaque coup. » Explique-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi. « Compris ? » Je hoche la tête mais ça ne lui convient pas. « Je ne t'ai pas entendue. C'est compris ? »

« Oui. » Dis-je avec difficulté. La pince à linge fait mal quand je bouge la langue et ça n'aide pas à parler clairement.

« Bien. Commençons alors. » Dit-il, en se tenant derrière moi.

Je sens soudain une douleur cuisante dans mon dos. Pas aussi fine qu'une canne, pas aussi douloureuse qu'une cravache. Est-il en train d'utiliser un sort ?

« Je ne t'ai pas entendue. » Dit-il et il me frappe à nouveau avant que je n'ai pu le remercier à voix haute. « Allons, ma petite salope, tu ne vas pas remercier ton maître ? »

« Merci, Monsieur. » Dis-je, pas très clairement bien sûr.

« Bien. » Et je sens à nouveau la douleur au niveau de mes cuisses.

« Merci, Monsieur. » Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dois tenir, accrochée par les poignets, ni combien de fois le sort me touche. Tout ce que je sais est que mes larmes coulent sur mes joues quand je remercie Severus pour la dernière fois.

…

 _Un après midi, plusieurs années plus tard, je me tiens devant la porte d'Alastor._

 _« Minerva ? » J'ai entendu sa voix juste après avoir frappé, malgré la porte encore verrouillée._

 _« Bonjour Alastor. » Ai-je finalement dit, après qu'il l'ait ouverte. J'étais hypnotisée par son curieux œil magique. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait tout voir de moi, y compris à travers mes vêtements._

 _« N'y fais pas attention. » a-t-il dit, couvrant son œil avec sa main. « Il a son propre esprit. Je t'en prie, entre. »_

 _L'appartement était exactement tel que je m'en souvenais : en bazar, sombre, hormis l'échiquier placé devant la fenêtre pour bénéficier de sa lumière._

 _« Tu joues toujours aux échecs ? » Ai-je demandé pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère._

 _« Oui. » Il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent dans sa voix. Elle était plus forte, plus profonde, presqu'effrayante. Rien à voir avec le garçon que j'avais rencontré à la bibliothèque de l'école. « Mais tu n'es pas ici pour jouer, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Non, c'est vrai. Alastor, Dumbledore a décidé de se battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même. » Je suis allée droit au but. « Il est en train de créer une armée avec ceux en qui il a confiance. »_

 _« Une armée ? »_

 _« Oui, qui n'a rien à voir avec le Ministre. Tu peux faire les choses à ta manière, sans règles, ni paperasses. Te battre contre eux avec leurs propres armes. »_

 _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« Parce que tu sais très bien que tu n'utilises pas tout ton potentiel avec le Ministère. Et parce que je te connais, je te fais confiance et que je sais que tu es le meilleur. » ai-je dit. J'ai changé de ton pour ajouter : « Il n'y a qu'un seul inconvénient : nous devrons travailler ensemble et je ne sais pas si tu… »_

 _« Compte sur moi. » a-t-il dit sans la moindre hésitation. Et soudain, il faisait à nouveau partie de ma vie._

…

Severus se tient devant moi. Il place ses mains entre nous deux et, très lentement, ôte les pinces de mes deux tétons en même temps, une dans chaque main. Le soulagement est incroyable mais court car la douleur revient brusquement. Il masse mes seins tendrement, l'espace entre eux puis quand la douleur s'apaise, il se concentre sur mes tétons, les lèche, les embrasse, les suce… rendant la douleur plus tolérable. Puis elle revient comme si elle voulait me rendre folle.

Il s'agenouille, retire les trois pinces placées entre mes jambes. C'est encore plus douloureux que lorsqu'il les a placées. Il vérifie à quel point je suis humide. Je sens mes joues devenir rouges lorsqu'il glisse son doigt en moi, puis deux, puis trois… Sa main entière envahie mon corps alors qu'il lèche doucement la douleur de mon clitoris. Je gémis de plaisir, je gémis de douleur, je gémis encore. Et finalement, je jouis.

Il se relève, ses yeux fixés aux miens quand il libère enfin ma langue.

« Nettoie-moi avec ta langue. » Me dit-il, en présentant sa main, celle avec laquelle il m'a baisée. Je le fais, avec ma pauvre langue douloureuse et à l'aide de mes lèvres sèches. Je nettoie sa main de mon propre jus, sans perdre le contact visuel avec lui.

Quand j'ai fini, il s'approche de moi et je crois qu'il va m'embrasser mais à la place je sens soudain un morceau de tissu entrer dans ma bouche. Je réalise que c'est ma culotte.

« C'est l'heure du diner. » Dit-il, en faisant aller et venir son doigt sur le côté droit de mon corps. « Je vais aller dans la Grande Salle et toi, tu vas rester ici. » Je ne pense pas que mon esprit comprend vraiment ses mots à ce moment-là. Il s'éloigne et j'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi.

…

 _« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Ai-je demandé à Alastor une nuit où j'avais décidé de rester avec lui, après une réunion de l'Ordre._

 _« Comment quoi est arrivé ? » A-t-il demandé à son tour en remplissant à nouveau nos verres._

 _« Ton œil. »_

 _« Ils étaient trois, j'étais seul. J'étais en train de m'occuper de deux d'entre eux quand le troisième s'est échappé. J'ai couru après lui et il a commencé à me lancer des sorts, je les ai tous évités sauf le dernier qui m'a désarmé. » M'a-t-il raconté en me montrant une cicatrice sur sa main droite, à l'endroit où le sort l'avait touché. « Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à m'avoir, alors il a arrêté de courir et quand il a été suffisamment prêt, je l'ai désarmé avec un sort sans baguette. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Alors nous étions là, désarmés, dans une ruelle de Londres. Je saignais, lui non. J'étais suffisamment prêt pour pouvoir l'attraper s'il voulait transplaner et soudain, il a sorti un couteau de sa poche. » J'ai poussé un petit cri, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. « Nous nous sommes battus, mais j'étais clairement désavantagé et, à un moment, j'ai senti le métal froid dans mon œil. Ce batard visait mon nez et l'a raté. » Il se mit à rire et je l'ai regardé, horrifiée. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. « Il a été tellement choqué par mon visage, qu'il n'a pas vu que j'avais réussi à récupérer une baguette. »_

 _« Qui étaient-ils ? »_

 _« Des braqueurs de banque. Ils volaient de l'argent moldu pour le revendre au marché noir. »_

 _« Et ils sont à Azkaban maintenant ? »_

 _« Sauf celui qui m'a fait ça. Je l'ai immédiatement envoyé en enfer. » Il a encore rempli son verre et nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un moment. « Tu dois me trouver affreux maintenant. » A-t-il murmuré._

 _« Ne sois pas idiot, tu as toujours été affreux. » Ai-je plaisanté en souriant. Il m'a lancé un regard espiègle, son œil magique étudiant mon corps, puis il s'est jeté sur moi._

 _« Redis-le. » J'étais piégée entre lui et le canapé. Ma respiration s'est accélérée, mon corps a réagi d'une manière que je ne contrôlais pas._

 _« Je suis désolée. » J'ai gloussé. « C'était juste une… » Il me réduisit au silence d'un baiser._

 _Nos vêtements ont rapidement terminés sur le sol et j'ai à nouveau succombé sous ses caresses. Je me souvenais d'Alastor comme d'un amant doux, tendre, attentif… Cette nuit-là, il fut différent, plus passionné, rude, fort, presqu'effrayant… Comme s'il se vengeait d'avoir eu le cœur brisé, des années auparavant._

…

 _« Alastor... » Ai-je dit, le matin, lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas de malentendu. C'était sympa de se revoir, Minerva, mais les temps sont trop compliqués pour une histoire d'amour._

 _« Merci. » Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir s'il le pensait réellement ou s'il disait seulement ce qu'il pensait que je voulais entendre._

…

Touchant à peine le sol avec mes pieds, suspendue par les poignets, nue, bâillonnée et endolorie, je suis laissée seule avec mes pensées mais mon esprit est plongé dans le coton. Je ne pense même pas me souvenir ce qui m'a fait venir dans les appartements de Severus ce soir. Tout ce que je sais est que je me sens libre, et cela, même si je suis actuellement totalement vulnérable. Je ne le ressens pas car je sais qu'il va bientôt revenir, qu'il va me faire redescendre et attendre cela est mon unique souci pour le moment.

…

L'odeur du poulet rôti m'apprend que mon Maitre est revenu avant même que je n'entende la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Il entre, laisse un plateau sur la table de nuit puis se rapproche de moi. Il lève les mains au-dessus de ma tête pour me libérer en faisant disparaitre les rubans. Il rattrape mon corps avant que je ne tombe, trop épuisée pour me retenir moi-même.

Il me guide jusqu'au lit, me borde et retire mon bâillon.

« Ça va ? » Cette phrase annonce la fin du jeu ou au moins de la partie douloureuse du jeu. Je hoche simplement la tête et il s'assoit à côté de moi, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Est-ce que c'était trop ? » Demande-t-il. Je secoue la tête, faisant un petit sourire pour affirmer ma réponse.

Il me donne un peu d'eau puis il me nourrit. C'est quelque chose que trouve toujours aussi avilissant mais j'ai appris à voir la sensualité de ce rituel et maintenant, plus que jamais, j'apprécie cela car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore assez de force pour le faire moi-même.

« Retourne-toi. » dit-il en laissant l'assiette vide sur le plateau. Il m'aide ensuite à bouger pour commencer à soigner mes muscles douloureux.

La pommade est froide ce qui me fait frissonner. Ses caresses sont douces mais fermes.

…

 _C'était pendant mon troisième cours de la matinée. J'étais en train de distribuer des copies corrigées quand le Directeur est entré dans ma classe._

 _« Professeur McGonagall, si vous avez une minute. » Le ton de sa voix et l'expression sérieuse de son visage rendaient évident que ce n'était pas à propos de l'école._

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui ai-je demandé après être sortie de la classe._

 _« Ils ont trouvé Alice et Frank. Ils sont en route pour Ste Mangouste à l'heure actuelle. »_

 _« C'est… » Fantastique, allais-je dire, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait autre chose dont il ne me parlait pas. « Attendez, que devez-vous me dire d'autre Albus ? Il a dit qu'il viendrait immédiatement. »_

 _« Alastor a été blessé, Minerva. Je suis désolé. »_

…

 _Par tous les moyens, j'avais essayé de participer à la dernière mission de l'Ordre. Augusta était mon amie et je voulais l'aider à retrouver son fils. Mais ils m'ont dit que je ne pourrais pas me rendre utile, qu'il y avait déjà trop de monde à vouloir participer, que j'étais plus utile à l'école._

 _Les médicomages ont dit qu'ils avaient fait leur possible mais qu'il avait été impossible de réparer les dégâts causés par le sort et que même s'ils avaient réussi à sauver la jambe d'Alastor, elle n'aurait jamais fonctionné comme avant._

…

 _« Je ne demande pas cela pour n'importe qui. » Ai-je dit à ma tante quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider Alastor. « C'est le meilleur auror du ministère. S'il n'a pas cette prothèse, jamais il ne pourra retourner sur le terrain. »_

 _« Minerva, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais… »_

 _« Non ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis venue te voir après toutes ces années a à peine se parler pour t'entendre dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire ? » Ai-je hurlé. « Je ferai n'importe quoi. »_

 _« Très bien. Le ministère peut payer la moitié de la prothèse. Je suis sûre que tu peux faire en sorte de payer l'autre moitié. Mais il faudra que tu viennes pour Noel et pour le thé à chaque fois que je t'inviterai. »_

…

« Minerva, j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as tant bouleversé cet après-midi. Pourquoi avais-tu un tel besoin de douleur ? »

« Alastor était là quand je suis revenue au château. » Je lui explique. Heureusement, je n'ai pas à le regarder en face alors que je lui parle. « Il nous a vu devant son appartement vendredi. Il sait ce que nous faisons, il a enquêté sur toi quand tu es devenu espion pour Albus. » J'attends sa réaction sachant qu'il peut tout aussi bien me demander de mettre un terme à notre accord ou au contraire en accepter les conséquences.

« T'a-t-il demandé d'arrêter de me voir ? »

« Non. » Je lui réponds en réalisant qu'il ne l'a effectivement pas fait. « Il m'a demandé si j'étais heureuse. »

« Bon, il n'y a rien à craindre alors. » Dit-il et cela me plonge dans la confusion.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« C'est ton ami, il est dans ta vie depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. S'il t'avait demandé de faire un choix, tu aurais dû prendre une décision très difficile. » M'explique-t-il. « Je suis heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. »

« Mais nous avons toujours un problème. » Lui dis-je. « Il peut en parler à Dumbledore, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

A ce moment, Severus s'assoit sur le lit avec moi m'entourant de ses bras. Il m'étreint et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Si le vieux savait ce que je fais à sa chère et si dévouée Directrice adjointe, je ne serais pas ici maintenant. Il se serait débarrassé de moi et m'aurait déjà envoyé à Azkaban. Tu devrais lui parler, à Alastor Maugrey. » Dit-il. « Mais ne compromets pas cette amitié à cause de moi. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Je l'observe. Je crois que ce que nous faisons en vaut tout à fait la peine mais je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Et je ne peux pas lui dire à quel point j'apprécie qu'il montre un tel respect envers moi.

Je l'embrasse. Je trouve adorable la façon qu'il a de tenter de résister, en vain, de m'embrasser en retour lorsque c'est moi qui prends l'initiative. Je m'assois devant lui et commence lentement à déboutonner sa chemise puis son pantalon. Je les lui retire avec peu d'aide de sa part car il aime me voir me débattre avec. Je retourne à ses lèvres car je veux profiter au maximum de ce petit instant de pouvoir qu'il me laisse. Je les embrasse, les mordille puis les embrasse à nouveau. Sa voix est si musicale quand il gémit. Son érection grossit dans son caleçon, taquinée par ma main. Je le lui retire enfin et je remonte le long de son corps. Je dessine un chemin de baisers depuis ses orteils jusqu'à ses genoux, de ses genoux jusqu'à son pénis déjà dur mais, avant d'avoir pu le mettre dans ma bouche, je sens sa main qui saisit mes cheveux fermement et il me remonte. D'un habile mouvement, il nous retourne, je suis piégée entre son corps et le matelas.

Il m'embrasse et je gémis dans sa bouche quand il me remplit, rapidement, rudement, fortement. Nous jouissons ensemble et je suis épuisée. Je m'endors dans ses bras.

…

 _Endormie, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans une pièce étrange. Puis je me suis souvenue que j'étais à l'hôpital._

 _« Bonjour, ma belle au bois dormant. » M'a dit Alastor depuis son lit d'hôpital. « Ne regrettes-tu pas de ne pas partager mes draps ? »_

 _« Le fauteuil est suffisamment confortable » Ai-je dit mais je crois que mon visage m'avait déjà trahie._

 _« Minerva, ça fait presque deux semaines que j'ai été opéré. Tu devrais y aller et te reposer un peu. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas. Tu as besoin de moi. » Ai-je insisté._

 _« Minerva. » Il m'a pris la main et j'ai tenté de retenir mes larmes. « Tu ne peux pas me couver pour toujours. Bientôt, je vais sortir d'ici et… »_

 _« Je viendrai m'installer chez toi. »_

 _« Ne sois pas bête. Ça serait complètement injuste pour nous deux. Tu sais ce que je ressens Minerva. Et je sais aussi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. »_

 _« Je pourrai apprendre à t'aimer. »_

 _« La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de ta pitié. Tôt ou tard, tu te rendras compte de ton erreur et cela sera encore plus douloureux que de perdre ma jambe. Tu devrais y aller Minerva. La guerre est finie, l'heure du changement est venue. »_

…

J'ai passé ma matinée à imaginer un discours à propos d'amitié, de compréhension, d'amour, de temps et de pardon. Mais quand Alastor ouvre la porte et me reçoit avec un « Que fais-tu ici ? », cela sonne très durement à mes oreilles. J'oublie tous les mots que j'avais préparés.

« J'ai le droit d'être ici. »

« Je veux dire qu'on est lundi. Tu n'as pas de cours aujourd'hui ? » Me demande-t-il en me laissant entrer.

« Si mais j'ai un peu de temps et je ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'à vendredi pour te parler. » Je lui explique.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière moi.

« Si c'était le cas, pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi pour m'insulter hier ? »

« J'étais contrarié. Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Alastor. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. » Je lui fais face, cherchant son regard : son bon œil, celui qui me permet de savoir s'il est honnête ou pas.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? » Demande-t-il.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Crois-le ou non, notre relation est la chose la plus stable que j'ai dans ma vie et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si… »

« Tout va bien Minerva. » Dit-il mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

« J'aimerais te croire mais je ne peux pas. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. » Confesse-t-il. « Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'être heureux de savoir ce que cet ancien Mangemort cinglé est maintenant ton… » Il se détourne. « Peu importe ce qu'il est. »

« Mon Maitre. » Dis-je. « Voilà ce qu'il est et il n'est pas cinglé. Tu devrais être heureux que je sois heureuse. »

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu être heureuse d'accomplir toutes les dépravations qu'il imagine. » Demande-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

« Il ne me force pas Alastor. Je le fais volontairement. Et j'aime ça, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'est le cas… »

« Tu n'étais pas comme ça avec moi. » Me dit-il et je baisse la tête.

« Je pense que je l'étais. Que j'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est juste que je ne le savais pas ou que je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter. Alastor, je ne te demande pas de le comprendre ou de l'accepter, tout ce que je veux est savoir que nous sommes toujours amis et que tu vas garder le secret. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je le dise à quiconque mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ton petit ami ou avec votre jeu. »

« Très bien. » Dis-je, pas totalement convaincue que tout va bien.

« Cela signifie que je ne veux pas voir ce collier autour de ton cou quand tu reviendras vendredi. » Ajoute-t-il. Je remonte ma main le long de mon col, ce qui cache le collier.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais arrête de regarder à travers mes vêtements avec cet œil fou. Sinon, je risque de croire que tu es encore plus pervers que lui. »

« Alors je suggère que tu arrêtes de porter cette culotte en dentelle noire sous ta jupe, Miss McGonagall. » Me répond-il avec un air narquois. Je sais que je devrais être contrariée mais je suis surtout heureuse que notre amitié soit de retour.

* * *

 _Enfin !_

 _J'ai tellement galéré pour traduire ce chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, mais je suis finalement arrivée au bout. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est vraiment super important pour moi (et pour l'auteur qui prend aussi connaissance de vos reviews).Merci à Drennae d'avoir gentiment corrigé ce chapitre, pour qu'il soit plus agréable pour vous :D_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

 _Calidora_

G

M

T

Détecter la langue Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou

Fonction Sound est limitée à 200 caractères

Options : Historique : Commentaires : Donate Fermer


	24. Une saveur de Pâques

Une saveur de Pâques et un pique-nique de printemps.

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

Béta : Drennae

Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez difficile à écrire car tout ce que je voulais écrire devait l'être avec le point de vue de Minerva et pas celui de Severus… Et puis j'ai réalisé que j'avais complètement oublié les vacances de Pâques et que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer pendant celles-ci… Mais je pense qu'à la fin, ça a fini par marcher… Je suis désolée pour la coupure au milieu du chapitre, je voulais vraiment accélérer les choses et commencer rapidement l'année suivante, car j'avais beaucoup d'idées la concernant.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture

A m'ennuyer. A n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de cuisiner seulement pour moi et de lire. Voilà comment j'ai passé mes vacances de Pâques.

Mes projets pour les vacances étaient bien différents mais maintenant j'ai compris comment les choses fonctionnent à Poudlard. Comme à Noël et à Pâques, certains étudiants restent au château, au moins un professeur doit rester pour chaque maison. Ce n'est pas nécessairement le directeur de maison mais comme Minerva a déjà pris des vacances pour rester à l'hôpital avec Fol Œil à Noël, maintenant, c'est à son tour de rester.

 _« Je suis désolée de ruiner tes plans. » M'a-t-elle dit._

 _« C'est bon, je vais rester aussi et nous ferons plein de choses ici, au château. »_

 _« Les gens risquent d'être soupçonneux. Tu devrais prendre tes vacances comme les autres et nous aurons plein de temps après. »_

J'ai accepté mais, deux semaines, c'est vraiment trop long.

J'ai cuisiné, plus que ce que je ne mange réellement. J'ai lu, des livres que j'ai déjà lus. J'ai fait le ménage, réorganisé et je suis retourné dans chaque pièce de la maison pour me souvenir des choses que j'y avais faites avec Minerva pendant le week-end que nous avons passé ici. Mais il reste encore une semaine avant que tout le monde ne revienne à l'école et je sens que je vais mourir d'ennui.

Habituellement, quand je suis à Londres, seul et à m'ennuyer, je vais à _La Maison_ pour me distraire et je mentirais si je disais que l'idée ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit pendant ces derniers jours. Je ne vois pas où est le problème : après tout, il n'y a aucun article dans notre contrat à ce sujet. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, je me suis convaincu de ne pas faire cela. Mais aujourd'hui, je craque.

…

« Bonsoir, Mr. S. » Dit Mrs Abel, la femme derrière le comptoir quand j'entre. Je porte déjà mon masque d'argent.

La saluant d'un signe de tête, je traverse le mur magique et me dirige directement vers le bar. Je commande un verre de whisky et jette un coup d'œil dans la salle alors que j'attends d'être servi.

C'est dimanche et il est tôt, il n'y a donc pas foule. Personne n'attire mon attention. Il y a un groupe qui occupe deux canapés, les soumis à leurs pieds, des clients réguliers, des couples mariés, tous amis. Il y a aussi un groupe de trois femmes et deux hommes qui discutent dans le coin des soumis, probablement des étrangers qui font passer le temps. Je les observe pendant un moment. Les femmes sont assez jeunes, probablement de mon âge. L'une a des cheveux brillants, roux, coiffés en queue de cheval. Celle qui est assise à côté est plus mince, ses cheveux noirs tombent sur ses épaules et quand elle remarque que je la fixe, elle baisse les yeux.

Le barman pose mon verre sur le bar en bois. Je vide ce délicieux poison en une gorgée et, quelques minutes plus tard, je suis à l'étage avec la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Ce n'est pas une débutante, elle sait comment tout cela fonctionne. Elle marche deux pas derrière moi et attend avec le visage vers le sol quand j'ouvre la porte. Elle marche seulement sur mon ordre, laisse ses chaussures à la porte et s'agenouille dans une position parfaite.

Je ne sais pas son nom, il ne m'intéresse pas. Cela ne m'a jamais intéressé avant Minerva, à qui je l'ai demandé uniquement car je le connaissais déjà.

« Retire tes vêtements, quitte tes sous-vêtements et prépare-toi a une bonne fessée. » Dis-je et je m'assois dans le fauteuil pour la regarder passer au-dessus de sa tète son haut noir. Elle défait son pantalon et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes dans un mouvement très sexy.

Elle se tient devant moi, ne portant qu'un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et un string. Elle se retourne et se penche, saisissant l'arrière de ses genoux avec ses mains. Elle m'offre un vue imprenable sur son magnifique cul.

« Tu vas compter chaque coup et me remercier pour cela. » Je n'attends pas qu'elle acquiesce ou qu'elle me donne le moindre signe de compréhension. Je gifle sa fesse gauche avec ma main ouverte. Rapidement, une jolie teinte rouge apparaît.

« Une, merci Maître. » Dit-elle très clairement. Minerva oublie de compter le premier coup quasiment à chaque fois. J'adore ça car elle s'excuse comme si c'était une très grave faute et je lui en donne une supplémentaire en guise de punition.

« Deux, merci Maître. » Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui forment à présent un rideau devant son visage.

Quand nous arrivons à dix, je m'ennuie à nouveau mais je peux sentir ma queue dure dans mon pantalon. Peut-être est-ce ce désir primitif qui ne me laisse pas profiter de l'amusement qu'une bonne fessée me procure habituellement.

« A genoux. » Je lui ordonne. Rapidement, elle change de position sans même une grimace. Minerva aurait fait cette tête bizarre pour essayer de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressent, en vain.

Je n'ai pas encore défait mon pantalon qu'elle le fait, saisissant ma queue raide entre ses mains.

La sensation de ses lèvres autour de moi n'est pas désagréable. Je ferme les yeux, alors qu'elle fait son ouvrage et mon imagination me trahit rapidement en me disant que c'est Minerva qui est à mes genoux et pas une inconnue. Soudain, une vague de plaisir m'envahit et quand j'ouvre les yeux et que mon esprit revient à la réalité, l'effet est apparemment aussi efficace qu'une douche froide.

Elle ne s'arrête pas. Alors je saisis ses longs cheveux pour la tirer en arrière.

« Maitre, je suis tellement désolée. Je vais faire mieux. » S'excuse-t-elle. Elle a probablement peur que je la punisse. « Je peux faire mieux. »

« Ça va. Apparemment, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour cela. »Je murmure, sachant qu'elle aussi espérait quelque chose de diffèrent. Je remonte mon pantalon et m'en vais. Je paie la chambre à Mrs Abel ainsi que la boisson que la jeune fille voudra quand elle redescendra. Et je m'en vais.

…

A ma grande surprise, après avoir transplané de l'Allée des Embrumes, je n'arrive pas dans ma rue mais devant les portes du château. Putain de complications magiques ! Les Moldus n'ont pas ce genre de difficultés, leurs voitures les emmènent toujours à l'endroit qu'ils veulent, pas à l'endroit auquel ils pensent. Et je ne pensais même pas à cette putain d'école, j'étais – j'étais en train de penser à Minerva…

J'envisage de transplaner à nouveau, retourner chez moi et prendre une bonne douche glacée – Je me sens tellement confus – mais là, en voyant le château, exactement de la même manière que la première fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est quelque part dans ce bâtiment. Elle semble ne pas pouvoir quitter mon esprit alors je décide d'entrer.

…

Après avoir vérifié dans ses appartements, sa classe et la bibliothèque, j'entends finalement sa voix dans la salle des professeurs.

Je me tiens devant la porte pendant un long moment à chercher quoi dire, quelle excuse inventer pour expliquer mon retour précipité. Mais avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose, la porte s'ouvre et Flitwick sort.

« Oh, bonjour Mr Snape. » Me salue-t-il très amicalement comme toujours. « C'est agréable de vous revoir. » Je vois que Minerva essaie de jeter un coup d'œil, qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ma voix. « Bonne nuit. » Reprend-t-il avant de retourner dans ses appartements, je suppose.

« Bonne nuit professeur. » Je lui réponds puis j'entre dans la pièce. Minerva est assise à l'opposé de Rolanda sur la grande table. Une bouteille vide de jus d'œillet traine au milieu, avec quatre verres autour, ce qui signifie que Slughorn a été le premier à aller se coucher.

« Mr Snape, ne revenez-vous pas de vos vacances un peu tôt ? » Me demande Bibine, qui a remplacé Chourave pendant sa lune de miel, d'un ton sec.

« Vraiment ? » Je lui réponds ironiquement et je vois Minerva rire sous cape pendant que son amie se lève.

« Bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher aussi. Minerva ? » Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers la Directrice adjointe.

« Je vais rester quelques minutes. Je veux découvrir pourquoi Mr Snape a décidé d'interrompre ses vacances si tôt. »

« Bonne chance alors. » Claque Bibine avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle laisse la porte ouverte mais je la ferme dès qu'elle est partie. Puis je regarde Minerva, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Salut. » Dit-elle, son magnifique sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

« Salut. » Je réponds et alors que je pensais vouloir, dès que je la reverrais seule, lui empoigner les seins, pincer ses tétons, la baiser, fesser son cul… Mais non, tout ce que je veux, ce que je veux vraiment, c'est l'embrasser.

« Tu sais qu'il y avait deux semaines de vacances, pas une seule, n'est-ce pas ? » Plaisante-t-elle mais je l'ignore, j'ignore tout. Je contourne la table, me tiens devant elle, saisi son chignon, le défait et l'embrasse passionnément.

« Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » Je lui demande.

« Chaque jour et chaque nuit. » Me répond-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle a oublié le Monsieur, je sais qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé que nous sommes déjà en train de jouer, mais ce n'est pas grave.

« Alors, montre-moi. » Je la tire de sa chaise pour la forcer à s'agenouiller. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de faux-semblant, cette fois c'est vraiment Minerva.

…

Deux mois plus tard

…Juin 1982…

…

J'entre dans le bureau de Minerva sans frapper après l'avoir attendue dans mes appartements pendant près de vingt minutes.

« Severus. » S'écrit-elle.

« Tu vas être punie pour ton retard, ce soir. » Dis-je malicieusement. D'un coup, elle porte sa main à sa bouche alors qu'elle se souvient de moi et de notre rendez-vous.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. J'ai dit à mes étudiants que je corrigerai leurs copies pour demain matin, pour qu'ils puissent les utiliser pour leurs révisions. Mais elles m'ont pris plus de temps que je ne pensais. » Explique-t-elle.

Je me souviens avoir été très occupé pendant les périodes d'examens lorsque j'étais étudiant mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que les professeurs avaient encore plus de travail que nous.

« Tu en as encore beaucoup ? » Je demande.

« Je dois seulement finir cette pile. » Me dit-elle en me montrant un petit tas à côté d'elle. « Puis, je demanderai à Pearl de les emmener aux étudiants. Et je serai toute à toi. »

« Je vais te faire un peu de café alors. » Je lui dis en entrant dans la cuisine de ses appartements privés.

Celle-ci est l'exacte réplique de la mienne et je ne parle pas du mobilier, qui doit être le même pour tous les professeurs. Non, je parle de l'organisation : les verres dans le placard à gauche, les assiettes à droite. Les casseroles et les poêles sous l'évier à droite et le thé et le café à gauche. Minerva cuisine rarement, hormis pour faire du thé. La plupart du temps, elle demande à un elfe de le faire. Alors entre les matins où je me suis réveillé dans son lit et les soirs où nous avons préféré rester dans ses appartements plutôt que dans les miens, j'ai presque fini par faire de sa cuisine la mienne.

Je retourne dans son bureau en portant un petit plateau avec deux tasses de café, le mien noir, le sien avec de la crème, le mien avec sans sucre, le sien avec deux cuillerées.

« Merci. » dit-elle après que je me sois installé dans la chaise en face d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes, elle laisse son travail de côté « Severus, je suis vraiment désolée. » S'excuse-t-elle à nouveau, en prenant une gorgée du breuvage chaud.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Le travail vient est priorité. La dernière chose que je veux est d'êtretenu pour responsable si un étudiant échoueà ses Buses ou ses Aspics la semaine prochaine. »

« Je vais compenser. » Un éclat malicieux dans son regard me rend heureux de l'avoir.

« Bien sûr que tu vas compenser. » Je lui réponds, en buvant mon café d'un coup, comme s'il s'agissait d'un whisky. Puis je me lève. « Mais je ne veux pas te déranger. » Je saisis le plateau avec ma tasse vide dessus.

…

Je tue le temps en allant dans la bibliothèque de Minerva. La plupart de ses livres traitent de sorts et de métamorphoses spécifiques comme les animagi mais elle a un rayon réservé pour les romans à l'eau de rose et à la littérature moldue. J'ouvre au hasard l'un d'eux et quand je réalise qu'il est minuit passé et que Minerva ne m'a pas encore rejoint, je décide d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Je la trouve endormie, ses bras lui servant d'oreiller sur le bureau. La pile de rédactions qu'elle devait corriger est partie et, soudain, Pearl, l'elfe qui s'occupe de la maison Gryffondor, apparaît au milieu de la pièce, dans un pop discret.

La petite créature regarde sa maitresse endormie, puis moi.

« Est-ce que Maitre Snape pourra dire à Maitresse McGonagall que Pearl a distribué les copies comme elle lui a demandé, s'il vous plaît ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » Je lui réponds, en réalisant que Minerva a dû s'endormir en attendant que l'elfe revienne.

« Merci, Maitre. Est-ce que Pearl peut faire quelque chose pour lui ? »

« En fait, oui… »

…

J'emmène Minerva jusque dans sa chambre en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Je la déshabille pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement puis je la rejoins sous les draps en tartan de son lit.

Le matin, je me réveille très tôt. Je vais voir dans son armoire et choisis quelques vêtements que je veux qu'elle porte : un chemisier beige que je sais être transparent en fonction de la lumière et une jupe en tartan qui lui arrive au niveau des chevilles. J'aurais aimé quelque chose de plus court, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse convenir dans sa garde-robe, à part cette robe rose qu'elle portait au mariage de Pomona Chourave et elle ne conviendrait pas. Je laisse tout cela sur la table de nuit, avec une paire de chaussures à talons en dessous. J'espère qu'elle comprendra. Et je ne laisse aucun sous-vêtement, à part le collier que je lui ai offert lors de notre week-end chez moi. Nous n'avons pas joué avec depuis des semaines.

Apres m'être moi-même habillé, je vais dans la cuisine et vérifie que Pearl a bien fait ce que je lui ai demandé. Je ne suis pas habitué à donner des ordres à un elfe mais elle a suivi chacune des instructions que je lui ai données. Il fait beau, ce qui signifie que mes projets pour la journée vont être parfaits.

« Bonjour. » Dit Minerva et je me retourne pour la voir debout au milieu de la pièce, portant ce que j'ai laissé pour elle.

« Bonjour. » Je lui réponds. Je peux voir qu'elle ne porte rien d'autre que son chemisier mais je veux vérifier qu'elle ne porte pas non plus de culotte. « Soulève ta jupe, s'il te plait. » Elle le fait sans la moindre hésitation ou plainte, ce qui me rend fier avant même de vérifier qu'elle n'a pas tenté de me duper. « Tu as bien dormi ? » Je lui demande en me dirigeant vers elle. Je fais glisser ma main directement entre ses jambes pendant qu'elle tient sa jupe dans ses mains.

« Oui. » Répond-elle alors que mon doigt commence à la taquiner. « Mais je me sens vraiment mal de … Aa. » Elle gémit sous ma caresse et je passe ma seconde main dans son dos pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre pendant que je continue à jouer avec ses lèvres et son clitoris.

« Tu étais fatiguée. » Je l'aide à terminer sa phrase. « Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. » Et très lentement, j'introduis un doigt en elle.

« Va-t-on… quelque part ? » Demande-t-elle alors que sa respiration s'accélère.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » Je lui réponds. J'apprécie cette conversation matinale bien plus que celle que nous avions hier soir.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais choisi de vêtements av… » Remarque-t-elle. Sa voix se brise dans un gémissement, ses mains saisissent mes épaules alors que la mienne est couverte par sa jouissance. « Et si je porte le collier, c'est que tu dois avoir quelque chose entête. »Maintenant, elle halète.

« En effet. Tu as travaillé dur et tu dois maintenant te détendre. Nous allons pique-niquer. »

« Qua… ? » Demande-t-elle. Je me décale légèrement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir le panier que Pearl a apporté pour nous, par-dessus mon épaule. Il est posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. « Tu es ah, ah,… vraiment sérieux. » Tente-t-elle de dire. Elle atteint presque l'orgasme mais j'arrête tout et retire mon doigt.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. » Je grimace et la dévisage, la défiant de se plaindre car je ne l'ai pas laissé terminer. Mais elle ne dit rien. « Tu peux redescendre ta jupe, maintenant. » Je lève ma main jusqu'à sa bouche et, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, elle la nettoie de son propre jus. « Bien, très bien. » Je murmure. Je la tire vers moi et l'embrasse.

…

Comme je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit quitter le château ensemble, je demande à Minerva de sortir la première, avec l'ordre spécifique de ne pas se toucher et de m'attendre derrière la maison du garde-chasse, à genoux, quelque part où personne ne pourra la voir.

Quand j'arrive à mon tour, je m'approche sans faire de bruit.

« Ne bouge pas. » Je dis, plus pour la rassurer, pour quelle sache que c'est moi et pas un inconnu puis je lui couvre les yeux avec un bandeau. « Donne-moi ta baguette. »

Elle la sort de sa poche, me la tend puis regagne rapidement sa posture initiale. Je la garde avec moi et sort une laisse en cuir. Elle ne peut pas la voir mais je chatouille sa joue avec. Elle se demande quel tissu la touche, quel est cet objet.

« Lève-toi. » Je lui ordonne et elle obéit, droite, les mains dans le dos, ses jambes légèrement séparées et regardant devant elle même si à cet instant précis, elle ne peut rien voir. « Est-ce que tu t'es touchée, salope ? » Je lui demande, plus pour m'amuser en la voyant rougir que pour la réponse.

« Non, Monsieur. » Ses joues sont écarlates.

« Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui » Répond-elle immédiatement. Après près de trois mois sous contrat, je sais que j'ai la confiance de Minerva mais cette question (et sa réponse) a une signification plus profonde pour nous : c'est ma façon de lui dire qu'à partir de ce moment et jusqu'à ce que je lui indique, elle est entièrement sous mon contrôle. C'est à elle de l'accepter ou non (ce qui n'est encore jamais arrivé et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais).

Alors, en sachant qu'elle est prête à jouer, je place ma main sur sa nuque et passe deux doigts entre sa peau et le collier pour le maintenir en place pendant que j'y attache la laisse.

« Si tu résiste, je te ferai ramper jusque-là-bas. » Elle s'apprête à répondre quand je lui claque les fesses. « Non, sauf si je t'en donne la permission. Maintenant, allons-y. »

Je tire la laisse, très doucement, pour lui indiquer que nous commençons et Minerva commence à marcher. Elle est mal à l'aise car elle n'a pas le droit de parler et ses mains sont toujours attachées dans son dos.

Nous marchons dans la forêt pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Notre progression est lente car je surveille attentivement où nous marchons pour être sur qu'elle ne se blessera pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se torde une cheville.

Finalement, nous arrivons dans la clairière de l'autre côté du lac où personne ne peut nous trouver.

« Retire tes chaussures et tes vêtements. » Je lui ordonne. « Mais tu gardes le bandeau. »


	25. Quelque chose à manger

Quelque chose à manger.

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

Beta : Drennae

* * *

Après dix minutes à attendre sur le sol, derrière la vieille cabane du garde-chasse, j'ai mal aux genoux à cause des petits cailloux qui tentent de me rentrer dans la peau. Pourtant, je n'ose pas bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable; ce n'est pas à cause de la peur de la punition mais parce que je veux que Severus me trouve dans cette position exacte, calme et silencieuse, comme une bonne soumise. Comme la jeune fille qu'il a rencontrée lors des vacances de Pâques...

Oui, il m'en a parlé. Pas la nuit où il est revenu à l'école mais quelques jours plus tard. Ce soir là, il y avait une bonne bouteille de vin rouge italien, un délicieux repas qu'il avait cuisiné pour moi mais je n'étais pas sûre de la façon dont je devais réagir.

 _« Markus n'a jamais mis sa langue entre mes jambes ! » Ai-je crié après qu'il m'ait raconté son escapade à La Maison. Puis j'ai rougi, honteuse d'avoir perdu mon calme devant lui. Il n'a rien dit, me laissant un moment pour que je retrouve mes esprits et, une fois que ce fut fait, je lui ai demandé plus calmement : « Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? » Les choses allaient si bien entre nous jusque-là. « Je pensais que tu étais revenu parce que je te manquais, pas parce que tu te sentais coupable. »_

 _« C'est le cas. » A-t-il dit. « Tu me manquais, c'est pour cela que je te le dis, Minerva. » Je crois qu'il a vu que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire car il a développé. « Avant de te rencontrer, j'allais à La Maison, choisissais une fille et la faisais monter. Parfois, je voulais la revoir, d'autres non. Je m'intéressais rarement à leur nom, leur passé ou à ce genre de chose… » Il a fait une pause. « Avec toi, tout est différent. Je me suis persuadé que c'était parce que nous sommes tous les deux au château et que c'était facile de savoir que tu étais toujours là, mais ce n'est pas cela… Car l'autre jour, lorsque j'étais avec cette femme qui aurait dû me plaire, je ne pouvais que penser à toi. »_

 _S'il était en train d'essayer de me dire qu'il m'aimait, il ne l'a jamais dit clairement mais je m'en fichais. J'avais été avec lui suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'une telle confession, à moi ou à quiconque d'autre, était un énorme effort pour lui. Alors j'ai pris sa main à travers la table et je l'ai fixé, droit dans les yeux._

 _« Peut être que nous devrions modifier notre accord. Nous engager à ne pas être intime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Je lui ai demandé et il a accepté._

 _Severus est resté dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce que tout le monde revienne des vacances. Il m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins et m'a laissé le manger moi-même (je me demande combien de personnes considèrent cela comme un bon signe). Nos jeux étaient assez softs et je suis sûre qu'il a passé plus de temps entre mes jambes que moi à ses pieds… Cela ressemblait vraiment à des excuses et, à la fin de la semaine, je me sentais mal de le sentir aussi désolé. Heureusement, la semaine suivante, il a été aussi délicieusement cruel que les premiers jours de notre relation. Peut-être même plus._

 _…_

Maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. Je n'essaie pas d'être une meilleure soumise car j'aurais peur que Severus ne se lasse de moi et qu'il cherche quelqu'un d'autre (si j'ai appris quelque chose de cet évènement, c'est que cela ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite), mais plutôt parce que le commandement et les ordres sont son langage. En lui obéissant strictement et en me souvenant de tout ce qu'il me dit de faire, je lui montre combien j'apprécie ce que nous avons et combien je l'aime.

Je crois que, depuis quelques temps déjà, le but de nos rencontres n'est plus mon bien être. Maintenant, il s'agit de son bien être à lui. De le rendre heureux, satisfait, fier de moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours eu ce besoin ou si c'est juste pour Severus. En fait, en y repensant, j'ai retrouvé des traces de ma nature soumise partout, par exemple ma volonté constante de plaire aux autres (Albus, Alastor, ma tante, mes amis) ou de ne pas savoir dire non (Albus, Alastor, ma tante, mes amis)… Mais beaucoup de gens sont comme ça et tous ne deviennent pas les esclaves sexuelles d'anciens Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

…

« Ne bouge pas. » La voix de Severus, qui vient de derrière moi m'interpelle et me sort de mes pensées. Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher, je sens ses bras autour de moi et soudain un tissu doux me masque les yeux.

« Donne-moi ta baguette. » Demande-t-il et rapidement je la sors de ma poche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a autorisée à l'avoir pour le trajet jusqu'ici. Enfin, je suppose que ça a à voir avec le fait que ce n'est pas très difficile de remarquer que je ne portais rien sous mon chemisier. Si mon absence de culotte me fait rougir, imaginez ce que signifie devoir être attentive à la façon dont la lumière peut laisser apercevoir mes seins complètement nus à n'importe qui. Heureusement, nous sommes samedi et il est très tôt. Je n'ai croisé aucun étudiant mais j'ai rencontré Filius dans un couloir et Flanagan, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans l'entrée. Aucun d'eux n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Après avoir pris ma baguette, il caresse mes joues avec un objet que je n'identifie pas. Je me demande si c'est une cravache, s'il va me punir pour m'être endormie hier soir. Je suis encore tellement excitée par ses taquineries de ce matin que ses caresses me rappellent à quel point je suis humide.

« Lève-toi. » Ordonne-t-il, libérant enfin mes genoux de ces satanés petits cailloux. J'obéis en me souvenant de me tenir droite, le regard droit (bien que je ne puisse voir que l'obscurité de mon bandeau), les jambes légèrement séparées et les mains dans le dos. Quand il ne corrige pas ma posture, je suis heureuse car je sais qu'il est satisfait, jusqu'à ce que… « Tu t'es touchée, salope ? » demande-t-il et je rougis. Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus dans cette phrase, qu'il me demande si je me suis masturbée au beau milieu de la forêt ou si c'est le mot en s-.

« Non, Monsieur. »Je lui réponds, en me souvenant à temps d'ajouter le Monsieur.

« Bien, maintenant, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Demande-t-il et je sens l'excitation monter. La première fois qu'il m'a demandé cela remonte au week-end durant lequel je suis devenue son animal de compagnie, pendant toute une journée dans sa maison. C'était excitant d'être complètement à sa merci et, depuis, c'est devenu notre signal quand il prend le contrôle. Non pas qu'il ne l'a pas le reste du temps mais une fois que je lui ai donné les pleins pouvoirs, c'est diffèrent. Nous devenons Maître et soumise et rien d'autre.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Je lui réponds sans hésiter car, dès le moment où j'ai mis les vêtements qu'il avait préparés pour moi, je savais que ce jour serait particulier, pour tous les deux.

Soudain, il saisit mon collier et j'entends un déclic. Il vient d'y accrocher une laisse ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse. Merlin, j'espère que personne ne va nous voir marcher comme cela dans la forêt… Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient ? La pensée d'être vue marchant comme une chienne me fait rougir, m'effraie, mais me fait aussi mouiller plus que je ne le suis déjà.

…

« Retire tes chaussures et tes vêtements. » Ordonne Severus quand nous nous arrêtons. « Mais tu gardes le bandeau. »

Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très à l'aise, nue, dehors, peu importe où nous sommes. J'essaie de reconnaître des bruits pour savoir où nous sommes, mais à part quelques oiseaux, il n'y a rien. Dans ma situation, je pourrais être en train d'être regardée par une foule silencieuse et ne pas m'en rendre compte. Mais j'ai confiance en Severus et je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Je déboutonne mon chemisier et, dès que mes seins sont libérés, je sens que la brise en durcit les mamelons. Je me mordille les lèvres, ne voulant pas me plaindre ou donner à Severus la moindre occasion de me punir. Je lui en ai donné suffisamment hier soir en oubliant notre rendez-vous puis en m'endormant alors qu'il m'attendait. Je vais être aussi docile que je le peux et apprécier le pique-nique, pas seulement parce que j'ai besoin de détente (comme il l'a dit), mais aussi parce que la semaine prochaine sera la dernière avant les vacances et que je ne sais toujours pas comment nous allons nous organiser lorsque nous serons tous les deux libres.

Apres avoir laissé tomber ma jupe autour de mes chevilles, je suis complétement nue, à l'exception de mon collier et de la laisse qui y est toujours attachée. Je peux la sentir se balancer avec la brise, caressant mes seins et mon ventre.

J'attends debout quelques minutes et je sens la main de Severus saisir l'autre bout de la laisse. Il me guide jusqu'à un certain endroit puis me tire jusqu'à une couverture sur le sol. Un coussin est sous ma tête, mes genoux sont entravés et mes jambes forment un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

Il ne dit rien et son silence me fait me demander s'il est énervé. Dès qu'il commence à me toucher, ces pensées disparaissent de mon esprit. Il caresse mon ventre avec quelque chose, c'est doux, froid. Il dessine des cercles autour de mon nombril, remonte jusqu'à mon sein gauche, puis il quitte mon corps. Je le sens s'appuyer contre mes lèvres. Ca sent bon, ça sent la fraise.

« Prends en une bouchée. » Dit-il et j'ouvre la bouche juste assez pour qu'il glisse le fruit et je mords. Le jus coule rapidement dans ma gorge à cause de ma position. Je ferme la bouche et mâche lentement. Je n'ai pas encore avalé quand je sens quelque chose de petit, froid et humide sur mon ventre. Severus le laisse là puis pose un autre petit, froid et humide je-ne-sais-quoi à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Puis il recommence jusqu'à avoir fait deux lignes allant de mon ventre à chacun de mes seins. Je ne peux pas le voir mais l'odeur de fraise est délicieusement forte, je pense qu'il est en train de faire une salade de fruits sur mon corps.

« Ne te brûle pas maintenant. » Dit-il et, avant que j'ai pu me demander pourquoi il disait cela, il dépose sur ma langue une cuillère de chocolat noir, chaud. Il n'est pas assez chaud pour me brûler mais presque.

Je le déguste et me lèche les lèvres pour nettoyer les quelques gouttes que la cuillère aurait pu laisser tomber. Je suis affamée et Severus continue de me nourrir à ce rythme. Je vais être… Aaah ! Toutes les pensées qui me trottaient dans la tête sont bloquées par le soudain changement de température sur ma peau lorsque Severus commence à tracer une fine ligne de chocolat chaud sur les morceaux de fruits, recouvrant lentement mon ventre et mes seins d'un nappage chaud, dont je peux sentir les gouttes chaudes couler sur le coté de mon corps.

« Tu as l'air délicieuse, ainsi. » Dit-il et, avant que je ne me fasse une image mentale de ce à quoi je peux ressembler : allongée, au milieu de forêt, nue et couverte de chocolat, je sens sa langue lécher délicatement le liquide sucré qui coule de mon corps, traçant un chemin jusqu'au premier morceau de fraise qu'il attrape avec sa bouche, en s'assurant que je sens ses dents frôler ma peau.

Je pousse un cri de surprise et mon corps entier frissonne sous son touché avide et il le remarque, car rapidement je sens sa main entre mes jambes, taquinant mes lèvres pendant qu'il continue à manger sur ma poitrine. Autant d'attentions sur mon corps me mènent rapidement à l'extase. Et apparemment, au même moment Severus a terminé son petit déjeuner car il décide de tout arrêter, de me laisser ainsi, aux portes de l'orgasme.

C'est peut être une punition pour mes fautes d'hier, peut-être qu'il veut me rendre folle aujourd'hui.

« A genoux. » Dit-il d'un coup. J'ai à peine le temps de bouger que déjà, il me saisit les cheveux pour me forcer à prendre la position. L'ai-je contrarié ?

J'entends la fermeture descendre, son pantalon tombe à ses pieds, sa main m'immobilise toujours. Il force l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa queue puis relâche la pression de sa main. Il est déjà dur quand il m'envahit mais son érection grossit encore par ma caresse. Cela me rend heureuse de savoir que je lui fais cet effet, que je lui donne ce plaisir, de savoir que si je m'arrête à cet instant je le frustrerai autant qu'il m'a frustrée tout à l'heure.

Il va bientôt jouir, je le sens et je me prépare à avaler ce qui va couler dans ma gorge. Mais soudain, il se retire. Je ne comprends pas mais je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le questionner maintenant. J'entends sa main qui finit le travail, j'entends sa respiration accélérer, j'entends des gémissements et enfin… Je sens une pluie chaude ruisseler sur mon visage et s'écouler le long de mes seins.

« Tu es une souillon. » Claque-t-il soudain et je jure que si je ne portais pas ce bandeau, je l'aurais fusillé du regard. Une souillon ? A qui la faute si je suis couverte de chocolat et de sperme ? Trempée et chaude comme l'enfer ? Pantelante et suppliante pour avoir un orgasme ? Une souillon ?

J'ouvre la bouche, déterminée à répondre, incapable de me retenir davantage. Je sens que je vais lui jeter un sort, à lui et à son putain de pique-nique dans la forêt. Mais avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son, il glisse sa main dans ma bouche et me la fait lécher pour nettoyer le mélange de mon jus et du sien.

Comme un bébé avec une tétine, cela me calme. Eh bien, j'ai dit que je voulais devenir une meilleure soumise, pas que je deviendrai parfaite. Je dois perdre le contrôle parfois, puis être punie pour cela, douloureusement et jouissivement punie.

« Allons te nettoyer. » Dit-il et je le sens à nouveau tirer sur la laisse… La laisse que j'avais oubliée. Je me lève, ankylosée, sale et je marche à l'aveuglette dans la direction qu'il m'indique. Soudain, je sens la froide et humide sensation de l'eau sous mes pas. Nous sommes au bord du lac, je me demande où exactement.

« Viens. » Il tire plus fort.

L'eau est à présent au niveau de mes genoux lorsque Severus me force à m'agenouiller. Je frissonne lorsque l'eau glacée atteint mes parties les plus intimes puis mon ventre. Je fais en sorte qu'elle n'atteigne pas mes seins, mais j'échoue car je suis maintenant à quatre pattes, mon corps entier plongé dans l'eau. Seule ma tête dépasse.

« Bonne fille. » Dit-il, avant de passer sa main sur mon dos, mes seins, mon ventre, me lavant comme on nettoierait un chien dans une baignoire.

Je m'habitue à la température rapidement, peut être aidée par ses caresses et, une fois de plus, sa main finit entre mes jambes. Je sais qu'il m'excite une nouvelle fois ou, au moins, j'essaie de ne pas être assez naïve pour croire qu'il fait cela par hasard. Le combattre serait inutile car rapidement je gémis, halète, le supplie de ne pas s'arrêter. Je peux le sentir venir, l'orgasme, la délivrance que j'espère depuis ce matin dans ma chambre. Il est là, si proche, juste encore un peu et … Il arrête.

Il me tire de l'eau, nous sèche tous les deux d'un sort puis me fait m'agenouiller à nouveau sur la couverture. Je sens sa main sur ma nuque et au bout de quelques secondes, il détache le collier. Nous avons déjà terminé ? Si tôt ? Ses mains détachent à présent le bandeau et le retire de mes yeux. Pendant un instant, tout ce que je peux voir est une aveuglante lumière venant du soleil. Puis mes yeux s'adaptent à la luminosité, je peux voir le lac devant moi, les arbres tout autour, nous cachant du monde réel.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » J'entends sa voix derrière moi. Il m'attire vers lui jusqu'à ce que ma tête repose sur son torse nu et ses bras autour de moi. Son étreinte est forte, chaude, réconfortante.

J'acquiesce car j'ai peur que ma bouche ne me trahisse si je tente de parler. Bien sûr que je vais bien. Je viens de vivre l'expérience la plus sensuelle de ma vie mais je suis affamée, gelée et j'attends toujours mon orgasme.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment. Tous les deux nus, quelque part dans la forêt et c'est bien. Etre dans ses bras pendant qu'il caresse mes cheveux, qu'il les retire derrière mon oreille tendrement. Puis son doigt passe de ma nuque à mon épaule gauche, descend le long de mon bras, taquinant chaque centimètre de ma peau, me fait frissonner et me rappelle à quel point je suis trempée.

« Veux-tu que je te fasse jouir, Minerva ? » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

« Oh, oui, s'il vous plait, Monsieur. » Je gémis lorsque je l'entends me dire cela. Puis mon estomac gargouille.

« Mais tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il. J'essaie de comprendre où il veut en venir.

« Oui, Monsieur, c'est vrai. »

« Eh bien, je vais satisfaire l'un de tes désir maintenant. L'autre devra attendre notre retour au Château. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur. » Je marmonne. J'espère ne pas avoir compris, il ne peut pas être aussi tordu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien sûr que si. » Dit-il en me faisant m'asseoir et me retourner pour que je puisse lui faire face pour la première fois depuis ce matin. « Je te donne le choix entre manger et avoir un orgasme, Miss McGonagall. Quel que soit ton choix, tu ne seras pas autorisée à avoir l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne à l'école. » Répète-t-il en confirmant mes craintes. Il est complètement tordu. « Fais un choix intelligent. »

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelque mois que mon problème le plus important serait de décider s'il est préférable de manger ou d'être baisée, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'est de la folie et ce qui est encore plus dément est que je réfléchis sérieusement à la question.

Je sais que je peux supporter une journée entière sans manger. Je l'ai déjà fait pendant la guerre. Mais une journée entière au bord de l'orgasme et ne pas être autorisée à aller jusqu'au bout… Oh, ce serait l'enfer. Mais… et si je choisis cela et qu'il me laisse faire une seule fois puis continue à m'exciter ? Je ne serai pas capable de le supporter avec l'estomac vide.

« Et bien ? » demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« J'ai faim. Puis-je avoir à manger, Monsieur ? »

TBC

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est l'un de mes préféré, un de ceux qui m'ont donnés envie de traduire cette fic._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite de cette journée assez...intense_

 _Calidora_


	26. De retour au château

De retour au château

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

Béta : Drennae

…

 _NdT : Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de 'Mon Maïtre'. Je suis désolée pour la longue période sans publication, mais plusieurs gros changements dans ma vie (en bien, hein^^) m'ont obligée à metre la traduction en pause. Normalement les choses devraient se stabiliser un peu et la publication reprendre son cours normal._

 _Attention, il s'agit d'une fic de rating M,pour de bonnes raisons, et ce chapitre en fait partie ! Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que ça pourrait vous choquer. On parle quand même de BDSM, donc attention !_

 _Même si vous ne lisez pas ce chapitre en particulier, cela ne posera pas de problème pour la compréhension de la suite de la fic. Merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil n'est plus qu'une fine ligne rouge à l'horizon quand Severus décide qu'il est temps de rentrer. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il m'a laissée au bord de l'orgasme, totalement frustrée. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre enfin cet orgasme qu'il m'a promis.

« Remets tes vêtements. » Dit-il. Et je m'habille pendant qu'il remet dans le panier les plats vides et la vaisselle sale, la couverture et le bandeau, mon collier et ma laisse, le ruban dont il s'est servi pour m'attacher à un chêne pendant qu'il flagellait mes seins et ma pauvre chatte ainsi que tous les autres jouets qu'il a utilisé pour m'exciter pendant la journée.

Quand il a fini, il réduit le panier pour qu'il puisse tenir dans sa poche et me prend la main pour me guider dans la forêt. Nous entrons dans le château grâce à l'un des passages secrets pour que personne ne nous voie ensemble. Même si je me demande comment il l'a découvert, je préfère ne pas poser de questions.

C'est l'heure du dîner, tout le monde est (devrait être) dans la Grande Salle, donc le Hall devrait être désert. Quand nous arrivons à l'étage de mes appartements, nous entendons soudain des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers nous. Severus me pousse dans l'un des couloirs adjacents, pensant certainement (comme moi) que si quelqu'un nous aperçoit maintenant, il pourrait facilement deviner ce que nous avons fait pendant toute la journée.

Je suis piégée entre lui et le mur, face aux pierres, sa main gauche m'empêchant de parler, comme si j'allais hurler à l'aide. La droite caresse mes fesses à travers le tissu de ma jupe.

Quand le groupe des trois jeunes filles nous a dépassés et qu'il ne bouge toujours pas, je devine qu'il pense à quelque chose.

« Penche-toi. » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je veux protester pour lui remettre les idées en place et lui rappeler quelle mauvaise idée c'est… Que faire si quelqu'un nous surprend ? Mais je ne le fais pas, car si je le contrarie maintenant, si je le déçois, il ne me donnera pas ce pour quoi je le supplie depuis ce matin.

Je me penche, formant un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrés avec mon corps. Mes mains s'appuient contre le mur pour me soutenir, pendant qu'il relève ma jupe très lentement.

« Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un entende, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu vas être très silencieuse et compter mes fessées en silence. Compris ?

« Oui, Monsieur. » Je réponds et, avant que je ne sois prête, sa paume frappe ma fesse droite. Je ravale un cri de surprise. Trois autres coups enchainés suivent ce premier. Cette fois main fermée, sur mon autre fesse.

« Que fait-il ? » La voix d'une femme nous interrompt brutalement et je panique.

Je tente de me relever mais la main de Severus me force rapidement à rester en position et frappe à nouveau. Je regarde d'un côté et de l'autre mais je ne vois personne.

« Il lui donne une bonne fessée. » Dit une autre voix, masculine cette fois-ci. Je réalise soudain qu'elles viennent des peintures accrochées au mur.

« Nous devrions appeler quelqu'un je crois, demander de l'aide. » Reprend-elle, juste quand une autre fessée s'abat et qu'un gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle aime ça, Emily ? » Dit l'homme.

« Aime cela ? » S'exclame la femme d'un ton surpris. J'entends l'homme se mettre à rire.

« Bien sûr. Allons, mon garçon. Donne à ce cul écossais ce qu'il mérite. » Ajoute-t-il, en s'adressant cette fois à Severus qui me donne deux autres fessées puis s'arrête.

« Bien, ça faisait combien ? » Demande-t-il en m'attrapant les cheveux pour me forcer à me relever. Oh merde, je n'ai pas compté. J'ai été distraite par ces satanés tableaux. Je ne peux pas dire à Severus que je ne faisais pas attention à lui. Combien y en a-t-il eu ? Dix ? Douze ?

« Quinze, Monsieur. » Dis-je, en sachant déjà que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

« Oh, oh… » Dit le chevalier du tableau qui se situe juste en face de moi. Il s'amuse de mon erreur car c'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu le compte.

« Faux. Il y en a eu treize. Je connais une bonne punition pour toi. » Ajoute-t-il. Je sais exactement ce qu'il pense… Il ne va pas me laisser jouir aujourd'hui. Je savais que cela risquait d'arriver. « Mais peut-être que notre auditoire a des suggestions. »

Je me renfrogne mais je sais qu'il est sérieux car il me tient toujours de façon à ce que je regarde le tableau du chevalier.

« De mon temps, nous aurions frappé son cul de salope jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement rouge, puis nous l'aurions baisée immédiatement. »

« Gulliver McGraw, veuillez fermer votre bouche et laisser cette pauvre femme. » Claque la voix de la femme qui se tient dans le tableau d'à côté.

« Peut-être que je devrais vous rendre visite dans votre tableau et vous donner aussi une bonne fessée, à l'ancienne. » Menace-t-il. Sans dire un mot de plus, la femme disparaît du tableau. « Je devrais aller lui parler. » Dit le chevalier. « Amusez-vous bien les tourtereaux. » Puis il disparait à son tour.

…

 _« Que penses-tu du sexe anal ? » m'a demandé Severus alors que nous étions en train de parler de mes limites le jour où nous avons conclu notre contrat._

 _« Anal… » Ai-je murmuré. « Je ne… Je… » J'ai été surprise par ma propre nervosité alors que nous avions déjà parlé de piercing, d'aiguilles et de jeux de cire. Je suppose que c'est parce que toutes ces propositions étaient des limites infranchissables pour moi, sans la moindre hésitation, alors que le sexe anal était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais essayé mais je connaissais des couples (des personnes normales) qui le pratiquaient et, même si cela semblait douloureux, ça ne devait pas être si désagréable…_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. » A-t-il dit, probablement pour que je ne me sente pas obligée d'accepter ça. Mais il n'a rien ajouté de plus et j'ai écrit 'sexe anal' sous la colonne des limites acceptables. Celle correspondant aux choses qu'il ne me dérangerait pas d'essayer._

…

 _Je me souviens d'avoir eu peur qu'il me fasse cela durant notre première rencontre mais quand c'est finalement arrivé, quelques semaines après notre accord, j'étais terrorisée._

 _« Je vais baiser ton cul, aujourd'hui. » M'a-t-il glissé à l'oreille au petit déjeuner après m'avoir approché à la table des professeurs._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » A demandé Rolanda après que Severus soit parti._

 _« Oh, c'est à propos de… » Ai-je balbutié, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire et surtout heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas entendu. « … Rien. » Impossible de trouver une idée._

 _J'avais un cours à neuf heures, donc même si je voulais lui poser des questions, j'ai été obligée de quitter la Grande Salle la première._

 _« Reste calme. » Sa voix a résonné tout à coup dans ma salle de classe vide. Je n'ai pas entendu le moindre bruit derrière moi. Est-ce qu'il m'avait suivie ?_

 _« Haha ! » Ai-je grogné alors qu'il me forçait soudain à me pencher sur mon bureau. Je n'osais pas dire un mot de plus._

 _J'ai paniqué. Voulait-il vraiment me sodomiser ici, quelques minutes avant mon cours ? Je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort, mes poumons se vider. Je respirais avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Mon corps entier tremblait…_

 _« Calme-toi. » A-t-il dit. Il a tendrement saisit ma culotte puis l'a baissée. Comment étais-je supposée me détendre ? Mais soudain, j'ai senti son doigt dans ma chatte. Entrer et sortir doucement, me faisant oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit et m'aidant à me relaxer et à mouiller._

 _Soudain son doigt s'est déplacé, se glissant entre mes fesses et entrant doucement dans mon cul. J'ai gémit car étrangement, ce n'était pas désagréable._

 _Il a continué quelques instants puis a ressorti son doigt, le remplaçant rapidement par un jouet lubrifié, large de deux doigts environ. Il a remonté ma culotte rapidement, le laissant sur place._

 _Apres m'avoir aidée à me relever et à remettre ma jupe, il m'a fait lécher son doigt pour le nettoyer._

 _« Tu me retrouveras dans les toilettes des cachots avant le déjeuner pour le remplacer. » M'a-t-il dit. Sans plus d'explications, il est ensuite parti._

…

 _Après un peu plus de trois heures à marcher, m'asseoir, enseigner avec cet objet en moi, je suis descendu dans les cachots pour attendre Severus dans des toilettes oubliées. J'étais excitée à l'idée de découvrir la sensation que sa queue me procurerait, mais ce n'est pas arrivé dans les toilettes non plus. En fait, lorsqu'il parlait de le 'remplacer', il s'agissait de retirer le petit jouet et de le remplacer par un plus gros._

 _Je le sentais parfaitement en me rendant dans la Grande Salle, lorsque je me suis assise à la table des professeurs et quand je donnais mon cours l'après-midi. Il ne me faisait pas mal mais il me gênait. Il était là, me rappelant à chaque instant ce qui m'attendait dans la soirée, à chaque mouvement que je faisais. Je l'ai senti jusqu'à ce que je m'agenouille devant Severus, plus tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'il l'a lentement –très lentement- retiré, me faisant découvrir une nouvelle forme de plaisir._

…

 _J'étais prête à présent, prête pour que sa queue me baise le cul, prête à lui donner la dernière partie de mon corps qu'il n'avait jamais explorée jusque-là. Mais il avait d'autres projets._

 _Il m'a fait allonger sur le lit, nue, les jambes au bord du lit, les bras de chaque côté de mon corps quand il s'est agenouillé sur le sol pour commencer à me lécher tendrement. Rapidement, j'agrippais ses draps, grognant, pantelante quand il s'est arrêté juste au moment où j'allais atteindre l'orgasme. Puis il m'a retournée brusquement, mon ventre sur le matelas, les genoux sur le sol en pierres froides._

 _Il a caressé ma peau avec son pénis, me faisant comprendre que c'était le moment. J'étais prête, mentalement je l'étais, mais mon corps avait du mal à se détendre. Il a continué à se frotter contre moi, se lubrifiant avec mon propre jus, son érection grossissait, m'excitait et puis… je l'ai senti. Le bout de son pénis qui se frayait un chemin en moi, très lentement, suivant la voie qu'il avait préparée pendant toute la journée. Je me suis détendue, ça ne faisait pas mal, ce n'était même pas désagréable. Ses mouvements ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon excitation, me rapprochant de l'orgasme qu'il ne m'avait pas encore donné. Sa main s'est glissée le long de mon ventre pour que ses doigts puissent caresser mon clitoris, le frottant doucement._

 _Je gémissais, criais et soudain j'ai jouis, lui aussi. Je sentais son sperme chaud couler dans mes entrailles._

… _._

« A quatre pattes. » Ordonne-t-il dès que nous entrons dans la pièce et j'obéis, car je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Depuis ce jour, Severus a joué avec mon cul à de nombreuses reprises, comme le jour où j'ai été son animal dans sa maison, mais il ne m'a plus sodomisée. Je suis sûre que la proposition de Sir. McGraw a réveillé son désir.

« Quinze fessées. » Dit-il. Et j'entends la fermeture de son pantalon descendre. « Pour ne pas avoir fait attention à moi. » Je peux voir du coin de l'œil son pantalon tomber au sol. « Tu vas les compter à haute voix et me remercier pour chacune d'entre elle. Si tu échoues, nous en ajouterons quinze de plus et lorsque ton cul sera suffisamment rouge, je te baiserai. »

Je ne suis pas prête à recevoir le premier quand sa main frappe mes fesses, déjà bien rouges.

« Un. » Je compte, espérant ne pas ajouter d'autres fessées à la punition. « Merci, Monsieur. »

Il ne fait pas de commentaire sur mon bon comportement. Il me donne juste la fessée suivante, puis une autre et une autre. Soudain, je réalise qu'en fait, je fais le décompte pour être sodomisée.

Treize, quatorze, quinze…

« Merci, Monsieur. » Dis-je pour la dernière fois. Sans prévenir, sans me préparer, sans douceur, douloureusement, il sépare mes fesses et m'empale. Je suis tellement excitée, j'ai tellement besoin de cet orgasme que je l'accueille en moi. Je veux même qu'il aille plus vite. Je tente de me faire jouir à son contact, mais c'est peine perdue.

Il se retire avant d'être parvenu à ses fins. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore ? Il va me baiser réellement maintenant ? Vraiment ? Oh, s'il vous plait, dites-moi que c'est ce qu'il va faire.

« Relève-toi et redescends ta jupe. » Dit-il en regardant l'horloge. « Il te reste cinq minutes avant le retour des étudiants dans la tour. Tu vas retourner dans le couloir dans lequel nous nous sommes cachés. Tu montreras ton magnifique cul rouge et la jolie forme de ton trou avant qu'il ne revienne à la normale à Sir. McGraw. » Il ne peut pas être sérieux. « Tu vas le remercier pour sa bonne idée et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. » Dit-il, et comme s'il savait que je m'apprête à protester, il ajoute : « Tu seras autorisée à jouir à ton retour. »

Cette dernière promesse me donne la force dont j'avais besoin. Je quitte la pièce et redescends dans le hall désert.

…

« Vous voilà de retour, professeur. » Dit Sir. McGraw quand je me présente devant son tableau.

« Ma chérie, tu n'as vraiment pas à supporter ça pour cet homme. » Dit Emily, la femme de la peinture voisine mais je l'ignore.

« Monsieur, je suis ici pour vous remercier d'avoir donné cette idée à mon Maître et vous montrer le résultat. » Je lui explique, puis je me retourne pour me pencher et remonter ma jupe. Ainsi, le chevalier a une vue imprenable sur moi.

« Merlin ! » S'exclame la femme.

« C'est une œuvre d'art. » Observe Sir McGraw. « Meilleure que ce que le peintre a fait pour vous, ma chère. » Ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers sa voisine. Emily disparaît à nouveau de son tableau.

« Hum, je devrais aller lui parler. » Marmonne-t-il. « Bonne nuit professeur. Merci pour votre visite. »

« Bonne nuit. » Dis-je avant de revenir sur mes pas jusque dans mes appartements, sachant que les tortures de la journée vont bientôt être finies.

…

Severus m'attends derrière le fauteuil qu'il a déplacé au centre de la pièce.

« Assieds-toi. » Dit-il. « Allons, dépêche-toi. » Ajoute-t-il quand il voit que j'hésite. Je suis confuse. Ne devrions-nous pas aller dans le lit maintenant ?

Je m'assois, ne voulant pas le contrarier une fois de plus. Il m'attache en utilisant des liens magiques. Mes mains aux bras du fauteuil, mes genoux séparés, mes épaules maintenues contre le dossier…

Quand il a terminé, je peux à peine bouger. Il fait disparaître mes vêtements, s'agenouille sur le sol, son visage entre mes jambes et ses mains sur mes cuisses pour garder l'équilibre. Merci Merlin, enfin !

Je sens la caresse de l'air sur mon clitoris quand il souffle dessus et je gémis.

« S'il te plaît. » Je supplie pour qu'il me touche mais il continue seulement à souffler par intermittence sur moi, jusqu'à ce que mon excitation atteigne son paroxysme. « S'il te plaît. » J'insiste et enfin sa langue touche mes lèvres.

Il les lèche comme s'il essayait de nettoyer tout mon jus puis dessine des petits cercles autour de mon clitoris, très lentement, trop lentement pour me permettre d'atteindre l'orgasme. Ma respiration s'accélère, je suis pantelante, frémissante, mais je peux à peine bouger, ce qui me fait sentir encore plus vulnérable. Je sens ses lèvres autour de mon clitoris et qu'il suce, puis lèche, faisant croître mon excitation. « Oh, s'il te plaît. » Je gémis et je grogne et crie et… Je sens cette explosion de pur plaisir comme si c'était un feu d'artifice.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Me demande Severus en me libérant de mes liens d'un geste de baguette.

« Oh oui. » Je chuchote, encore vibrante de cet orgasme.

« Tu as été très obéissante. » Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis très fier de toi. » Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour garder mon équilibre.

« Je suis contente. »

Je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'au lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, entre ses bras.

…

Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce que nous allions faire pendant les vacances d'été et, à moins que nous le fassions rapidement, dans quelques jours je retournerai chez moi avec William et Severus dans sa petite maison de Londres. Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant Septembre prochain…

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis sur ce chapitre, la traduction ou l'histoire. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. C'est le seul salaire de toutes les personnes qui ont travaillées sur ce texte (auteur, traductrice et béta). Ca prend pas longtemps, donc allez-y !

A bientôt

Calidora


	27. C'est fini, m'a-t-il dit

C'est fini, m'a-t-il dit

 _Par Saeshmea_

 _Traduction : Calidora Black_

 _Beta : Drennae_

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : Ca a été dur… Je sais que j'ai été très loin dans le dernier chapitre et je promets qu'il n'y aura pas plus de scènes de sexes dans les prochains chapitres. Je voulais garder un bon équilibre entre l'intrigue et les moments plus « adultes » et j'ai échoué. Je le sais et je vous présente mes excuses._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai écrit et réécrit ce chapitre plusieurs fois (quatre fois complètement) et celui-ci est celui qui me plaisait le plus. Ou plutôt que je trouvais le plus intéressant d'un point de vue stylistique, même s'il reste l'un des pires chapitres de l'histoire._

 _Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture._

…

Je sens que Minerva bouge entre mes bras alors que nous dormons dans son lit. Je sais qu'elle est réveillée.

Mes pensées m'ont gardé éveillé toute la nuit. Hier a été une journée très longue et en y repensant, je regrette beaucoup de choses. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Qu'importe la façon dont je traitais mes soumises durant nos jeux, qu'importe combien je les poussais dans leurs retranchements, je ne me suis jamais senti mal à posteriori. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela, maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui est différent ?

Minerva. Voilà ce qui est différent. Les autres femmes n'étaient pas comme elle. Elles n'étaient que des distractions que je ne revoyais jamais. Ça ne me gênais pas qu'elles voient le monstre en moi mais, avec Minerva, c'est important. Hier, elle a vu le pire de moi en tant que Dominant, alors que je l'ai vue être à son meilleur en tant que Soumise.

Oui, j'ai remarqué le changement. Depuis Pâques, elle est devenue plus docile, plus obéissante, acceptant tout ce que je lui demande, sans jamais protester. Parfois, c'est comme si elle n'était plus elle-même, comme si elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre à mon contact. Et je déteste ça. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai agi ainsi hier, peut-être que je tentais de la pousser jusqu'à ses limites pour retrouver la Minerva qui n'avait pas peur de me répondre.

Ce n'est plus important maintenant. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne se reproduira jamais et je sais comment m'assurer de cela.

…

« Bonjour. » Me salue-t-elle quand elle se rend compte que je suis réveillé aussi.

« Bonjour. » Je réponds en essayant de ne pas avoir un ton trop sec. Je ne veux pas la contrarier ou l'inquiéter. Je m'assois dans le lit et attire mes vêtements à moi.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. » Dit-elle en se décalant sous les draps pour s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Tu vas avoir une semaine chargée. » Dis-je en commençant à m'habiller. « Tu devrais te reposer. Je vais aller parler à Dumbledore pour l'année prochaine. »

« Mais j'ai fini mon travail administratif vendredi pour pouvoir être avec toi tout le week-end. »

« Bien. Je te libère alors. » Je me tourne légèrement vers elle et elle me regarde avec les sourcils perplexes. Je l'ignore et l'embrasse sur la joue. « Bye. » Dis-je. Ou plus précisément, je murmure. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

« Severus. » Dit-elle. Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Oui ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » A son ton, je comprends que ce n'est pas une question.

« Non. » Je marmonne et je m'en vais. Je viens de lui mentir et elle va probablement me détester quand elle va réaliser que c'était mon dernier au revoir.

…

Pendant les jours suivants, j'évite Minerva au maximum. J'espère qu'une fois que l'année scolaire sera terminée, les vacances aideront à mettre de la distance entre nous.

C'est difficile. Très difficile de voir son regard pendant les repas et de devoir regarder ailleurs, de savoir qu'elle a des questions auxquelles je peux répondre et de ne pas lui parler, de la voir se diriger vers moi et de me cacher d'elle. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que ce qu'il s'est passé samedi ne se reproduise pas.

Nous sommes allés trop loin et si aucun de nous ne peut arrêter le jeu, quelqu'un –elle- va être blessé, et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si cela arrivait. Non, Minerva mérite un autre genre d'homme dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas aussi perdu que moi. Quelqu'un qui soit capable de l'aimer.

…

C'est le dernier jour des examens, le dernier jour avant que tout le monde ne reprenne le Poudlard Express, quand elle frappe à ma porte. Je réalise que l'heure de la confrontation a sonné.

J'ouvre en sachant que je vais la trouver dans le couloir. Nous nous regardons mutuellement mais nous ne disons rien. Elle entre et dès que je referme la porte, elle se tourne vers moi avec une expression peinée.

« Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, Severus. » Dit-elle. « Si tu veux mettre un terme à notre histoire, au moins, j'espérais que tu me le dirais en face. Que tu ne te cacherais pas comme un lâche. »

« Je suis désolé. » Dis-je, évitant son regard, comme je l'ai évitée, elle, depuis quelques jours.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Reprend-elle. « Pourrions-nous au moins en parler ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, Minerva. » Dis-je, levant le visage pour enfin la regarder. Je vois que ses yeux brillent des larmes qu'elle retient avec peine. « Mais nous devons mettre un terme à tout cela. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Trop tard pour quoi ? »

« Pour revenir en arrière. Ce que nous avons… Ce que nous avions… » Je me corrige immédiatement « …ne pouvait pas durer. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un sans finir par le blesser. Je ne veux pas de ça, Minerva. Tu ne le veux pas non plus. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. » Murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Elle se détourne brusquement pour que je ne puisse pas voir ses larmes.

« Peut-être. » Je lui dis. « Mais c'est fini Minerva. » Je conclus en faisant un gros effort pour garder mon apparent détachement. Elle finit par me croire.

Claquant la porte derrière elle, elle quitte mon bureau sans ajouter le moindre mot. Elle me laisse seul.

…

Le trajet en train est le plus long de ma vie. Pendant ces derniers jours au château, j'ai regretté à chaque instant ma décision de mettre fin à notre –Je dois l'appeler ainsi, je suppose – notre relation. Je savais que je pouvais aller voir Minerva et m'excuser. Mais maintenant, c'est vraiment fini et je ne la reverrai plus jusqu'en Septembre.

Septembre… Ca va être tellement bizarre de la revoir en tant que simple collègue. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas revenir du tout. Il n'y a pas de raison… Je me fiche d'aller à Azkaban. Je m'y étais préparé avant d'aller à _La Maison_ , quand je n'avais rien à perdre et maintenant je n'ai à nouveau plus rien. Il n'y a plus aucun intérêt à maintenir l'illusion de cette liberté. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas où est le fils de Lily, comment suis-je supposé le protéger ?

Oh, Lily… Je n'ai pas pensé à toi depuis si longtemps… Est-ce que je suis déjà en train de t'oublier ? Est-ce que j'ai trouvé une autre toi en Minerva ? Suis-je tombé amoureux d'elle ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je ressentais ?

Le train arrive à Kings Cross pile à l'heure. Le quai est bondé de mères en pleurs et d'enfants heureux. Je saisis mes bagages et les réduits pour les mettre dans ma poche avant de quitter la gare. C'est un long trajet jusqu'à chez moi et peut être qu'il m'aidera à y voir plus clair.

…

« Où est cette jolie femme avec qui vous étiez la dernière fois, Severus ? » Me demande Mrs Wilson dès que je vais dans son épicerie pour faire quelques achats.

« Elle est retournée chez elle pour les vacances. » Dis-je en espérant que ça suffira, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

« Est-ce qu'elle reviendra ? » Poursuit-elle en comptant la monnaie qu'elle doit me rendre.

« Je ne pense pas. » Je marmonne en saisissant les pièces et les sacs.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Vous aviez l'air heureux. »

« Eh bien, le bonheur n'est pas éternel, n'est-ce pas ? » Sur ce, je m'en vais.

…

Enfin à la maison, je réalise que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de la faire venir ici. Tout me rappelle sa présence, à commencer par les courses à l'épicerie. Je ne pense pas que je retournerai chez Mrs Wilson dans les temps qui viennent. Elle va me parler de Minerva à chaque fois, comme elle l'a fait avec Lily durant l'été suivant notre dispute ou avec ma mère lorsqu'elle est morte.

Après avoir tout rangé dans les placards, je monte à l'étage pour défaire mes bagages. Je leur rends leur taille d'origine et commence à les défaire. Rapidement, je tombe sur la boîte, celle dans laquelle je garde tous ces objets qui me rappellent Minerva, plus que toute autre. Je décide de tout jeter. Je rachèterai d'autres accessoires. Ou peut être même que je vais arrêter ces jeux. Quel intérêt si ce n'est pas Minerva qui est entravée par mes menottes ou qui reçoit les coups de ma canne ?

Je prends la boîte et remarque qu'elle est plus lourde qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Je la pose sur le lit et l'ouvre, pour seulement y trouver un livre que je n'ai jamais vu. Un grand '46' est gravé sur la couverture.

Je le prends en me demandant comment il a pu arriver là, mais je l'ouvre au hasard.

 _19 Décembre 1981_ , c'est l'écriture de Minerva. Je comprends que c'est son journal.

 _Les élèves sont enfin rentrés chez eux et pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de la guerre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste pour ceux qui ne reviendront jamais. Ce sera encore un triste Noël et je pense que je vais le passer avec Alastor à l'hôpital. J'espère que les médicomages pourront sauver sa jambe._

…

Si c'est le journal de Minerva, que fait-il dans mes affaires ? Je tourne les pages comme si je pouvais y trouver une réponse. Soudain, je trouve une page blanche, je retourne à la page précédente pour y lire la date : 17 juin 1982. Hier.

 _Je me sens tellement stupide. Comment ai-je pu faire confiance à ce bâtard ? Je le déteste ! J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir aidé Albus à le tirer d'Azkaban. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas faire venir au Château ! Et si je ne l'avais jamais retrouvé dans ce stupide endroit ! J'aimerais…_

 _Non, je n'aimerais rien de cela,… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait part de ses doutes avant ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit avant que je commence à organiser mon été avec lui, faisant des projets pour l'année prochaine ? Je suis tellement idiote._

 _Alastor avait tort. Severus n'est ni fou ni courageux. C'est juste un petit garçon lâche._

 _C'est vrai, c'est un enfant, il a la moitié de mon âge, il est trop jeune pour souhaiter une quelconque relation à long terme. Nos jeux m'ont fait croire qu'il était plus expérimenté et confiant que moi mais nous sommes probablement aussi perdus l'un que l'autre._

 _Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce que je ressens, si seulement il pouvait lire ces mots et…_

 _Severus,_ Ecrit-elle ensuite.

 _Je vais demander à Pearl de cacher cela dans tes affaires pour que tu le trouves quand tu seras rentré chez toi._

 _Lis-le s'il te plaît et, si ça te fait changer d'avis, ce que j'espère vraiment, viens me voir en Ecosse, au Manoir McGonagall, par le réseau de Cheminette._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _MM._

…

TBC

...

 _Bonjour à tous, voici la fin du chapitre 27. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je dois dire que je suis un peu surprise de ne pas avoir eu de retours sur le chapitre précédent. Vous a-t-il trop choqué ? Il y a beaucoup de vues sur cette fic, mais très peu de gens prennent le temps de commenter. C'est dommage car j'aimerais savoir pourquoi :) Quand on m'envoie un message, promis je réponds et je ne mords pas ^^_

 _Bref, merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic :)_

 _Calidora_


	28. Journal d'une soumise

**Journal d'une soumise**

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

Bêta : Drennae

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de Mon Maitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Je tiens à remercier encore une fois ma beta Drennae qui fait un boulot au top : merci beaucoup !_

 _Merci aussi aux reviewers, vos petits mots m'ont vraiment trop fait plaisir :D Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre directement lorsque vous êtes connectés en tant que Guest, mais le coeur y est, je vous assure !_

 _Ce chapitre nous en apprend un peu plus sur les événements à la fin de la guerre et qui seront importants pour la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une fois que tout le monde est parti et que j'ai dit au revoir à Albus, j'utilise la cheminée de la Tête de Sanglier pour rentrer à la maison.

« Bienvenue, Miss. » M'accueille William dès que j'arrive. Je sors en faisant voler un nuage de cendres.

« Je suis heureuse d'être enfin de retour à la maison. » Je réponds en l'aidant à prendre mes affaires. Il les emmène immédiatement à l'étage. « Dis-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles ici ? »

« Rien, Miss. Les choses ont été très calmes à la maison et au village depuis que la guerre est terminée. » Me dit-il alors que je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, épuisée.

« C'est bon d'entendre ça. » J'essaie de faire bonne figure et de sourire mais je suis incapable de faire sortir Severus de mes pensées.

« Est-ce que Miss va bien ? » Demande-t-il. « Elle semble triste. »

« Je suis triste. »

« Je vais faire du thé pour Miss, alors. » Suggère-t-il et, avant que je n'ai pu protester, il transplane dans la cuisine.

…

 _4 Octobre 1981_

 _Quand j'ai dit à Alastor que je n'avais pas tenu mon journal depuis le début de la guerre, il en était choqué. Il sait que j'écris tous les jours depuis que je suis petite fille et il m'a offert ce carnet pour mon anniversaire. Il m'a fait promettre d'écrire au moins une chose par jour. Je n'aime pas briser mes promesses, mais je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de tenir celle-ci, en particulier parce que c'est encore la guerre. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écrire dans un stupide journal._

…

 _5 Octobre 1981_

 _Depuis que la guerre a commencé, j'ai appris à aimer les lundis. Ils me font revenir dans la routine des cours, des réunions, des repas : ils me tiennent occupée et, pour de courts moments, j'oublie que c'est la guerre en dehors des murs. Mais l'alarme sonne à Pré-au-Lard et je dois me remettre en alerte._

…

 _6 Octobre 1981_

 _Albus m'a envoyé un hibou aujourd'hui. Le week-end va être long._

…

 _7 Octobre 1981_

 _J'ai renvoyé Thompson, l'un de mes Gryffondors de deuxième année, chez lui pour assister aux funérailles de sa sœur. Elle se battait aux côtés de son père et a été tuée par un groupe de Mangemorts. Elle avait été l'une de mes élèves, elle aussi. RIP Emily Thompson._

…

 _8 Octobre 1981_

 _Mr Thompson ne va pas revenir à l'école. Lui et sa mère vont partir en France pour échapper à la guerre. Je leur souhaite bonne chance et à nous aussi._

…

 _9 Octobre 1981_

 _J'ai revu certains de mes anciens étudiants aujourd'hui pour préparer une nouvelle mission. J'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes et que je puisse écrire un peu plus._

…

Quand William revient avec le thé, je me suis presque assoupie. Je n'ai pas pu me reposer correctement depuis plusieurs jours. Je pourrais dire que c'était à cause du stress des examens et de la préparation des étudiants mais la vérité est que c'est Severus qui m'a tenue éveillée.

J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il a interrompu notre week-end ensemble mais je voulais croire qu'il voulait me laisser me reposer. Il savait que les Buses et les Aspics allaient beaucoup m'occuper.

Quand les examens étaient presque terminés et que j'ai remarqué qu'il continuait à m'éviter, mes soupçons ont été confirmés. Mais j'ai attendu la dernière minute pour confronter Severus, espérant qu'il viendrait me voir à un moment. Il ne l'a pas fait.

Quand je l'ai entendu me dire que c'était fini, avec la voix qu'il utilise quand il veut me faire faire ce qu'il veut, j'ai senti ma vie s'écrouler. Laisser la guerre derrière moi, retrouver ma vie, mes amis, le sourire… C'était vraiment difficile et je n'aurais jamais été capable d'y parvenir aussi vite si je n'avais pas eu Severus.

Je ne suis pas prête à ce que ce soit déjà fini. Je ne veux pas que ce soit terminé… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, croire que c'est fini.

Je sais qu'il tient à moi, je sais qu'il veut que cette relation fonctionne autant que moi. Je ne sais pas exactement la raison de sa décision mais je crois que lire mon journal, apprendre ce que je ressens vraiment, à quel point il est devenu important pour moi, combien je tiens à lui, va permettre à Severus de voir son erreur.

…

 _31 Octobre 1981_

 _La guerre est finie. J'aimerais être aussi heureuse que les autres mais je n'en ai pas envie. Les Potter sont morts, Lily et James, que j'adorais. Ils sont morts de la main même de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il n'y a aucune raison de garder le secret maintenant. Notre mission était de les sauver. Nous avons échoué._

 _Tout le monde condamne Black mais je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Je sais que Sirius n'aurait jamais trahi son ami ainsi. Il est le parrain d'Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin !_

 _Oh Harry ! Quel adorable enfant. Il a survécu à cette attaque comme la prophétie le disait et maintenant il va grandir dans cette horrible maison. Je voulais qu'Albus me le confie pour que je l'élève comme mon propre fils mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mon travail. Quel est mon travail, alors ?_

…

« Est-ce que Miss se sent mieux ? » Me demande William après ma première gorgée. J'acquiesce. « J'ai fait une tarte du pécheur pour le déjeuner. » dit-il avec un grand sourire sur son adorable visage ridé. « C'est la favorite de Miss. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Merci William. J'espère que tu vas me tenir compagnie. »

« Bien sûr, Miss. » Répond-il avant de transplaner dans la cuisine et de me laisser seule dans la bibliothèque de ma maison de famille.

…

 _30 Novembre 1981._

 _Frank et Alice ont disparu. Ils sont partis depuis plus de trois jours et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être. Je pensais que, maintenant que la guerre est terminée, nous n'aurions plus à redouter ce genre de choses mais c'est bien le cas. Je croise les doigts pour que nous ne retrouvions pas leurs corps un jour, comme c'est arrivé à tant de nos amis._

…

 _1_ _er_ _Décembre 1981_

 _Je suis fatiguée. Trop épuisée pour continuer. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai dormi une nuit entière. Alastor et moi ne savons plus où chercher. J'ai peur de trouver les Longdubat morts et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'annoncer à Augusta._

…

« Miss est très silencieuse. » Remarque William alors que nous sommes assis dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

Ça m'a pris du temps pour qu'il accepte de partager son repas avec moi mais je me sentais si seule dans cette grande maison après la mort de ma mère que j'apprécie réellement sa compagnie lorsque je reviens pour les vacances.

« Excuse-moi. » Dis-je en prenant une autre bouchée de cette délicieuse tarte.

« Miss n'a pas d'histoires à raconter sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ? » Je sais qu'il adore quand je lui raconte les choses étranges qui adviennent là-bas, quand je lui parle de la communauté des elfes et, en particulier, de Pearl. Il ne l'a jamais vue mais il en a beaucoup entendu parler.

« Poppy s'est mariée. » Je marmonne mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur bavarde.

« Il était temps. » Je souris. « Rien d'autre ? »

Pendant un instant, j'hésite à lui parler de Severus, puis je me ravise. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir… William me rappelle parfois ma tante. Il veut me voir mariée et avec des enfants pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux… Nous nous sommes autrefois disputés lorsque je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas dans mes projets.

…

 _9 janvier 1982_

 _« Le temps du changement est venu. » M'a dit Alastor ce matin… Je ne sais pas s'il parle du genre de changement que je vais faire ou s'il parle de nouveau départ._

 _J'ai décidé d'aller à La Maison de la Soumission ce soir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais y trouver mais, depuis que j'ai lu cet article, cette idée ne m'est pas sortie de la tête. Peut-être que je suis en train de devenir folle. Qui sait ? Mais je ne fais de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?_

…

 _10 janvier 1982_

 _J'ai tant de choses à écrire que je ne sais pas par où commencer._

 _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier. Quelqu'un qui me connait apparemment. Nous avons… Enfin, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour mais, c'était très intense… Sa façon de me toucher, son pouvoir sur moi, sa voix… J'ai déjà été avec d'autres hommes mais avec lui, c'était totalement diffèrent._

 _J'ai dormi toute la matinée et quand je me suis réveillée, je me sentais… heureuse. C'est comme s'il avait fait disparaître toute la mélancolie en moi. J'aimerais le revoir mais je ne sais pas qui il était et cela m'effraie. Plus que tout le reste._

 _Il savait qui j'étais et j'ai peur qu'il veuille en tirer un avantage. Si seulement je savais qui c'est, je pourrais lui faire confiance._

…

 _16 Janvier 1982_

 _Severus Snape, mon ancien étudiant, le nouvel assistant du Professeur Slughorn, l'ancien Mangemort qu'Albus a aidé à sortir d'Azkaban… Mon mystérieux maître de La Maison ?_

 _Je lui ai fait visiter le château pendant tout l'après-midi et il a à peine parlé. Mais maintenant, il me suit jusque dans mes appartements après le diner et me dit qu'il veut devenir mon Maitre ?_

 _Comment peut-il être aussi – Enfin, il ne m'a pas menacée, il n'a pas fait de commentaire déplacé… Est-il possible qu'il soit sérieux ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je réfléchis à sa proposition. C'est une idée complètement folle et à Poudlard en plus !_

…

 _17 Février 1982_

 _C'est fait. J'ai accepté de devenir la soumise de Severus et j'ai l'impression d'avoir signé un pacte avec le Diable. Je me demande quel genre de dépravation il va me faire connaître. Je m'en fiche, qu'importe ce que ce sera, c'est un petit sacrifice par rapport à ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec lui._

…

« C'était délicieux William. » Dis-je lorsque nous avons fini.

« Merci Miss. Voulez-vous du gâteau pour le dessert ? »

« Non, garde le pour plus tard. Je vais faire un tour en ville si ça ne te dérange pas de rester tout seul alors que je viens juste de revenir. »

« Bien sûr que non, Miss. » Dit-il en prenant la vaisselle sale avant que je ne quitte la cuisine.

Une promenade est une bonne idée, je pense. Je me sens triste et je ne veux pas être comme ça avec William.

…

 _21 Février 1982_

 _Je reviens de mon premier week-end de soumission avec Severus (je n'ai pas voulu emmener le journal avec car j'avais peur qu'il le trouve) et la seule chose que je peux dire est que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine._

…

TBC

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'ets toujours sympa d'avoir des retours de la part des lecteurs.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Calidora


	29. La compréhension de l'Amour

La compréhension de l'Amour

Par Saeshmea

Traduction Calidora Black

beta : Drennae

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la traduction de Mon Maitre._

 _C'est un chapitre assez court, mais important pour la suite de la fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou est-ce que je dois deviner moi-même ? » Demande brusquement Alastor au milieu de notre partie d'échecs. Il a envoyé un hibou hier pour me proposer de venir me voir. Ca fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » J'essaie d'éluder ses questions. « Je vais bien. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne vas pas bien. » S'énerve-t-il en faisant un déplacement sur l'échiquier. « Je suis venu pour te voir car ça fait plus de deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, tu m'as à peine parlé alors qu'habituellement j'arrive difficilement à te faire taire. Et tu me laisses gagner beaucoup trop facilement. Alors : Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » J'insiste en me levant. Je me dirige vers le bar pour remplir mon verre.

« Je vois. » Marmonne-t-il en me suivant. « Ce petit ami –ou peu importe ce qu'il est- t'a dupée. C'est cela ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je roule seulement des yeux car je sais ce qui va arriver.

…

 _28 février 1982_

 _C'est mon second week-end avec Severus et j'ai failli tout ruiner. Heureusement, j'ai pu rattraper les choses car plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus je sais que je ne veux pas que –peu importe ce que c'est- s'arrête._

 _J'ai vu sa marque, sa Marque des Ténèbres. Elle est sur son bras gauche, comme celles des Mangemorts que nous avons capturés avec Alastor; c'est étrange de la voir sur un ami mais je vais m'y habituer. Je vais y arriver._

 _Je lui ai aussi posé des questions sur lui et, en échange des réponses, je dois maintenant suivre ses instructions pendant la semaine. Ça peut sembler idiot et dégradant mais je suis tellement excitée de voir comment je vais gérer ce challenge._

 _D'ailleurs, avant le week-end, j'ai été prendre le thé avec Tante Millie. Elle m'a présenté un autre homme: un ambassadeur ou quelque chose comme ça. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne trouverait pas Severus idéal pour ce rôle._

…

« Ce bâtard s'est servi de toi pour s'amuser avec ses jeux de dépravé et maintenant que l'année scolaire est terminée, il veut être libre pour rentrer chez lui et trouver une salope plus jeune. Il t'a jetée comme une ordure. » Continue Alastor.

« Arrête Alastor. Ce n'est pas ça. »

« C'est vrai ? » Contre-t-il. Je le regarde vider son verre de whiskey d'une seule gorgée, puis il me fixe à nouveau. « Bon, de toute façon, tu es bien mieux sans lui. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Dis-je d'une toute petite voix, mais il parvient tout de même à m'entendre.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu dois juste digérer cette rupture, puis tu redeviendras normale. »

« Il n'est pas mort Alastor. » Je sens la colère monter en moi. « Et je ne veux pas redevenir normale. » Dis-je, des larmes aux coins des yeux. « Je ne veux pas être seule et malheureuse une fois de plus. J'étais heureuse avec Severus. » J'ignore pourquoi mais prononcer son nom à haute voix me tord l'estomac. Je craque. « Je pensais qu'il finirait par regretter sa décision mais ça fait deux semaines et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. » Je termine en murmurant « Il me manque. »

…

 _5 mars 1982_

 _Je commence à me demander dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds. J'ai vu Mr Goodman aujourd'hui après avoir rendu visite à Alastor. Nous avons été boire un café mais je ne parvenais pas à faire sortir Severus de mes pensées, alors je lui ai rendu visite au Chaudron Baveur (il est à Londres pour une affaire avec le Ministère). Quand je lui ai parlé de Mr Goodman et de son intérêt pour moi, il a insisté pour que j'aille dîner avec lui._

 _Je ne comprends pas. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas avec ma tante, les filles et le mariage de Pomona, j'ai maintenant un amant, mon Maître, qui me pousse à rencontrer d'autres hommes. Je ne comprends pas mais je vais y aller. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, peut être que j'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un et de m'installer pour de bon. Le seul problème est que je ne veux pas que Severus quitte ma vie maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prête._

…

Je ferme les yeux, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à cacher mes larmes à Alastor. Soudain, je sens ses bras autour de moi.

« Viens là. » Murmure-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Il me tient jusqu'à ce que je me calme, puis me tend son mouchoir pour que je m'essuie les yeux. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais tombée amoureuse. »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas… Je n'ai pas… Je…. »

« Minerva, ma chère, je te connais depuis que nous sommes enfants. J'ai vu des hommes entrer et sortir de ta vie mais je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi affectée par une rupture. Même pas la nôtre. » Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus: Alastor qui me donne des conseils sentimentaux ou de comprendre qu'il a raison. Je suis amoureuse de Severus. « Tu lui as dit ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Ce que tu ressens ? Peut-être qu'il vit la même chose mais qu'il a peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. »

« Tu le pense vraiment ou c'est juste pour me consoler ? »

« Probablement la seconde option. » Plaisante-t-il avec un demi sourire, puis il ajoute: « Ecoute, je ne connais pas suffisamment Snape pour te dire ça, je l'ai juste suivi pendant quelques jours. Je l'ai aussi rencontré pour récupérer des informations. Mais je te connais Minerva et s'il n'est pas tombé amoureux de toi, il ne mérite pas tes larmes. »

Un silence s'installe, seulement perturbé par la pluie qui frappe les vitres de la fenêtre.

« On reprend la partie ? » Demande-t-il. Je hoche seulement la tête.

« Alastor. » Je murmure avant de retourner derrière l'antique échiquier.

« Oui ?

« Merci. Tu es vraiment un ami. Un très bon ami. »

Il prend ma main et dépose ses lèvres sur le dos, très doucement. Il me regarde pendant un instant, tout va bien.

« Jouons. » Dit-il, comme si les quelques minutes qui viennent de s'écouler n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si nous ne venions pas de parler de mon amour pour un homme qui n'est pas lui, comme si je ne savais pas à quel point c'est douloureux pour lui.

Oh ! Alastor ! Les choses seraient tellement plus faciles si je pouvais te retourner ton amour. Si seulement tu avais raison et que Severus ressentait la même chose pour moi. Mais il n'est pas venu, il ne m'a pas envoyé de hibou et il n'a probablement même pas lu mon journal.

…

 _8 Mars 1982_

 _Nous avons éclairci les choses hier. Je sais que cela peut sembler facile mais je ne pouvais pas rester fâchée plus longtemps._

 _Il est revenu de Londres avec des fleurs et des chocolats pour moi. Si n'importe quel homme avait fait cela, il se serait pris le bouquet dans la figure mais, venant de Severus, je savais que c'était différent, spécial._

 _Nous avons passé la nuit à discuter. Juste discuter de choses au hasard. Mais je me sentais bien. Je me suis réveillée dans son lit ce matin et il nous a préparé un petit déjeuner. J'aimerais tellement que chaque jour de ma vie commence comme celui-ci dorénavant._

TBC

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en postant un petit mot, qui fait toujours plaisir. Si vous avez des critiques à faire, je suis aussi à l'écoute :)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Calidora_


	30. Le retour du maitre

Le retour du maître

Par Saeshmea

Traduction : Calidora Black

Béta : Drennae

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de 'Mon maitre', j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci une fois de plus à ma béta qui fait toujours un travail génial ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots, ça fait toujours super plaisir !  
_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

…

Je me réveille, les muscles endoloris. Je me suis endormi dans le fauteuil en lisant le journal de Minerva. Une nouvelle fois. J'ai parcouru ces mots à de si nombreuses reprises que je pourrais les réciter de mémoire.

Elle me manque et lire notre histoire avec ses propres mots me fait me sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Et tellement honteux de ma décision.

…

 _6 avril 1982_

 _Severus me manque. Sa voix qui me dit bonjour le matin, quand nous nous voyons dans la Grande Salle, me manque. Ses yeux qui me fixent à chaque fois que nous nous croisons dans les couloirs me manquent. Son dos, pressé contre le mien, me manque quand nous dormons ensemble._

 _Il me manque tellement. J'ai tellement hâte que ces vacances de Pâques se terminent._

…

 _12 Avril 1982_

 _Je dois être folle. Severus a préparé une soirée romantique pour nous deux, ce soir, mais il m'a parlé du petit détour par La Maison de la Soumission qu'il a fait avant de revenir._

 _Je comprends qu'il pensait que j'aimerais savoir qu'il m'avait préférée à une soumise plus jeune et expérimentée mais, aussi flatteur que ça puisse paraître, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il cherchait quelque chose qui lui manquait chez moi. Quelque chose que je ne lui donnais pas et je me demande ce que c'est._

 _Peut-être qu'il est fatigué de corriger systématiquement ma position quand il me demande de m'agenouiller ou de me lever. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas que je lui réponde quand je trouve l'un de ses ordres étranges ou lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux… Quoique ce soit, je dois m'assurer de ne pas lui donner de raisons de retourner seul à La maison. Oui, il est revenu vers moi mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver la prochaine fois._

…

Elle avait tout faux. Je ne suis jamais allé à La Maison pour chercher ce qu'elle ne me donnait pas. Et je ne voulais pas que Minerva s'imagine que je l'avais choisie elle plutôt que des soumises plus jeunes ou meilleures. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je la voulais elle, et aucune autre au monde. Elle n'avait pas à changer ou à s'améliorer. Pour moi, elle était déjà parfaite.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sort de mes pensées. Je me demande qui cela peut être, donc je me lève pour aller ouvrir, réarrangeant mes robes au passage.

En jetant un coup d'œil au miroir de l'entrée, je réalise que je ne me suis pas rasé depuis des jours, et que je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis… Bon, un sort de nettoyage devrait être suffisant pour éviter d'effrayer la personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je cherche ma baguette dans ma manche mais elle n'y est pas. Ou ai-je pu la mettre ? Est-elle dans le salon ? Non, le dernier sort que j'ai jeté était pour tuer un rat qui courait dans la cuisine. Oh oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, ma baguette a glissé sous le frigo, donc j'ai utilisé un sort informulé en me disant que je devrais aller la récupérer… c'était il y a trois jours.

La sonnette raisonne à nouveau. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Minerva, je détesterais qu'elle me voie dans un tel état.

J'ouvre la porte et, à la place de la voir, je vois une autre femme. Plus petite, plus vieille et moldue.

« Mrs Wilson ? » Dis-je, un peu confus.

« Bon après-midi, » Dit-elle « Ou devrais-je dire bonjour ? » Ajoute-t-elle en me lançant ce regard typique des mères qui arrivent chez leur fils à l'improviste. Elle s'invite à l'intérieur, sans me demander mon avis. « Je m'inquiétais. » Explique-t-elle alors que je laisse la porte ouverte pour lui faire comprendre de faire demi-tour avant de me poser ses inévitables questions, mais je n'ai pas cette chance. « Habituellement, vous venez deux fois par semaine à la boutique quand vous êtes ici. Alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez déjà reparti mais Mrs Gilbert m'a dit qu'elle voyait de la lumière chez vous la nuit, alors j'ai décidé de venir pour vérifier. Vous savez comme votre mère et moi étions bonnes amies quand elle était encore de ce monde, et je ne pouvais pas trouver le repos en me demandant si vous n'aviez pas des problèmes, dans cette grande maison, et après une rupture. »

Elle parle si vite que je ne pense pas avoir saisis la moitié de ce qu'elle m'a dit mais, quand elle finit enfin par s'arrêter, c'est pour me dire « Je vous ai apporté quelques provisions. » Elle me tend deux sacs plastiques que je n'avais pas remarqués jusqu'à présent.

« Merci Mrs Wilson. » Dis-je, en tenant toujours la porte pour qu'elle parte le plus vite possible.

« Les ruptures sont difficiles à vivre, » ajoute-t-elle en avançant un peu plus dans la maison. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller ainsi. » Elle me regarde en me demandant silencieusement pourquoi je ne ferme pas cette satanée porte. Je le fait à contrecœur. « C'est cette Miss … ? »

« Miss McGonagall. » Dis-je en la guidant vers la cuisine. J'ai vécu dans le salon depuis deux semaines. Je sais qu'il est dans un désordre indescriptible, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'y attarde.

« Eh bien, cette Miss McGonagall semblait être une bonne personne et je suis sûre que vous tenez beaucoup à elle. Mais il y a beaucoup de poissons dans l'océan, mon garçon. Il y a une femme, quelque part, qui n'attend que de connaître quel homme bien vous êtes. Vous devez juste être patient et la bonne personne apparaîtra au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins. »

« Je l'ai déjà trouvée. La femme parfaite pour moi. Ou au moins, c'est ce que je pensais. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai laissée s'en aller. Mais c'était il y a de nombreuses années et elle est – partie – maintenant. » Dis-je, en sachant qu'elle comprendra ce que je veux dire.

« Je vois. Si vous avez déjà rencontré la bonne, que représente Miss McGonagall alors ? »

« Elle… » Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer « Elle était la femme parfaite. » Dis-je, plus sûr de moi que je ne l'espérais.

« Si c'est vrai, que faites-vous ici à vous lamenter sur votre sort ? » Elle se lève et se rapproche de moi. « Allez la retrouver et montrez à cette femme que vous êtes aussi l'homme parfait pour elle. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Dis-je en regardant la vieille dame dans les yeux. « Je suis celui qui a décidé de rompre. Quelle logique… »

« Emmerdez la logique ! » M'interrompt-elle. « Je suis peut être une vieille femme, jeune homme, mais j'en sais plus sur la vie que vous. Il n'y a aucune honte à réparer une erreur. Alors allez prendre une douche et le premier train pour l'endroit où vit cette femme. Agenouillez-vous à ses pieds et suppliez-la de vous pardonner. »

« C'est… » Ridicule, allais-je dire, mais je ne le fais pas. Parce que ça ne l'est pas. En fait, c'est brillant. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Ce que je veux faire. « Vous avez raison. » Finis-je par dire.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. On n'arrive pas à mon âge sans avoir appris quelques petites choses sur la vie. »

…

Dès que Mrs Wilson est partie, je retrouve ma baguette derrière le frigo, prends une douche en vitesse et m'agenouille devant ma cheminée. J'ai une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans une main et le journal de Minerva dans l'autre.

 _Viens me voir en Ecosse, au Manoir McGonagall, par Cheminette._

C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Ce qu'elle a écrit à la fin de son journal, pour moi. Je sais que c'était il y a trois semaines. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté. Je sais qu'elle aurait raison de me repousser. Mais, elle me manque. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je la veux.

…

 _13 Juin 1982_

 _Severus m'a laissée seule dans mes appartements, après un week-end très excitant. Enfin, pas un week-end complet, il m'a quittée plus tôt que d'habitude pour me laisser me reposer avant la semaine des examens._

 _Je ne veux pas sur interpréter les choses mais je suis sûre qu'il avait quelque chose dans la tête et je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Nous avions eu un week-end parfait. Je lui ai donné mon âme et mon corps, d'une façon qui n'était jamais arrivée avant. Je sentais que nous étions plus proches que jamais…_

 _Me suis-je trompée ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Les vacances approchent et j'ai peur que nous ne les passions séparés. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je me suis habituée à vivre avec lui à mes côtés, dans mon lit. Je ne pense pas être capable de dormir sans le sentir à côté de moi._

…

Elle savait. Je me le répète une dernière fois avant d'apparaître dans la cheminée d'une bibliothèque de la taille du bureau du directeur. Peut-être même plus grande.

Suis-je dans la bonne maison ? Je me pose la question en posant le pied à l'extérieur et regardant autour de moi.

Je suis entouré par des centaines, non, des milliers de livres. Certains ont l'air d'être plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même. Près du feu, deux fauteuils recouverts de tartan et un canapé de style victorien. Derrière eux, une grande fenêtre me permettant de voir le ciel d'un noir d'encre de la nuit Ecossaise. Devant la fenêtre, un échiquier est déjà prêt pour jouer. Un gigantesque mais élégant lustre illumine la pièce. Dans un coin, un bureau aussi ordonné que celui de Minerva à Poudlard et, posé dessus, une petite horloge en bois indique dix heures.

Je m'approche du bureau, cherchant la moindre preuve que c'est bien la maison de Minerva, quand je sens qu'un sort m'empêche d'avancer.

Je tente de sortir ma baguette mais mes muscles sont paralysés. J'essaie de me retourner et je vois mon assaillant mais mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Je me sens mal, la pièce commence à tourner, tout devient sombre, et je sombre dans le néant.

…

15 juin 1982

 _Il m'évite, je le sais. Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis deux jours. Il évite de me regarder pendant les repas et, malgré mes efforts, je ne le trouve jamais ailleurs dans le château._

 _J'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai mal fait. Je pensais que nous étions heureux, mais j'aurais dû faire mieux… Le bonheur ne dure jamais, il s'échappe de mes mains._

…

16 juin 1982

 _C'en est fini d'attendre. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Sommes-nous encore ensemble, ou non ? Peut-il organiser quelque chose pour cet été ou pas ?_

 _Je déteste ça. Je déteste ne pas savoir. Je déteste ne pas lui parler. Et je déteste Severus de me faire subir ce cauchemar !_

…

17 juin 1982

 _Je me sens tellement stupide. Comment ai-je pu faire confiance à ce batard ? Je le déteste ! J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir aidé Albus à le tirer d'Azkaban. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas faire venir au Château ! Et si je ne l'avais jamais retrouvé dans ce stupide endroit ! J'aimerais…_

 _Non, je n'aimerais rien de cela,… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait part de ses doutes avant ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit avant que je commence à organiser mon été avec lui, faisant des projets pour l'année prochaine ? Je suis tellement idiote._

 _Alastor avait tort. Severus n'est ni fou ni courageux. C'est juste un petit garçon lâche._

 _C'est vrai, c'est un enfant, il a la moitié de mon âge, il est trop jeune pour souhaiter une quelconque relation à long terme. Nos jeux m'ont fait croire qu'il était plus expérimenté et confiant que moi mais nous sommes probablement aussi perdus l'un que l'autre._

 _Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce que je ressens, si seulement il pouvait lire ces mots et…_

 _Severus,_ Ecrit-elle ensuite.

 _Je vais demander à Pearl de cacher cela dans tes affaires pour que tu le trouves quand tu seras rentré chez toi._

 _Lis-le s'il te plait et, si ça te fais changer d'avis, ce que j'espère vraiment, viens me voir en Ecosse, au Manoir McGonagall, par le réseau de Cheminette._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _MM._

…

J'ouvre les yeux et me trouve dans une étrange pièce, nu et recouvert d'une douce couverture en tartan.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » J'entends une voix qui me parle, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Minerva.

Je me retourne et la trouve assise dans une chaise droite. Elle a posé ses pieds sur le lit, pour que ce soit plus confortable pour elle. Son journal est posé sur ses genoux comme si elle venait de le lire. Ses yeux se posent sur moi.

Je tente de déchiffrer son expression, de savoir si elle est heureuse que je sois venu ou si elle est en colère. Puis je me souviens…

« Tu m'as lancé un sort. » Dis-je. Je la vois poser le livre sur la table de chevet avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, ses pieds reposant sur le sol

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. » Je ne peux pas dire si son ton est honnête ou sarcastique.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, laissez mon un petit mot, c'est toujours super sympa de lir vos réactions !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Calidora_


End file.
